Setting Things Right
by l'il pirate
Summary: She had a chance and she blew it. She made a choice and regretted it. Time has past and she wont forget it. She hurt him and he's changed. Does she have the ability to resolve it? Sparrowbeth.  Older Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, there have been too many stories telling of how much Elizabeth Swann regretted sending Jack Sparrow to Davy Jones****'**** locker and nothing done to put it right. We are fans here, rewriting their beautiful stories is our job and our love. I can****'****t just let it be… so this is my story (just the story is mine, all the rest, characters, places, ships, etc belongs to Disney- unfortunately) which will hopefully become a favourite of yours as well. Please read and review. "A craftsman (or writer in this case) always loves to hear his work is appreciated." -William Turner-**

**So here, in the making, is my story, which is properly called Setting Things Right. Again I hope you enjoy it. Here once again is the précis.**

_**She had a chance and she blew it. She made a choice and regretted it. Time has past and she wont forget it. She hurt him and he**__**'**__**s changed. Does she have the ability to resolve it? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue:**

Elizabeth Swann sat in the little dinghy her face anxious and uneasy. She steered the little boat through the marsh slowly. She, personally had been here once, but she would never forget it. On the day she killed Jack Sparrow, the day she had wished so much to forget, put right and relive. And yet it was that day that brought her here. Elizabeth was alone in the little boat, her ship, the Empress was waiting at the edge of the sea and her crew anxiously on it. They hadn't wanted to leave her go alone but she insisted, she wouldn't go any other way.

As she neared her destination people started to appear. Women, men and children standing in the water, sitting in trees or watching from their houses built back in the huge winding trees. Elizabeth glanced around her and looked at them, unemotional. However the day she and been here last she remembered they had all held candles, lit and mourned the death of Jack, they had even cried over him… something Elizabeth longed to do even now. However that was another thing that was different. Jack Sparrow was alive. He had returned from the Locker and resumed his command on the Black Pearl. Barbossa had left and found himself another ship and William was now Captain of the Flying Dutchman and lord of the locker. Elizabeth sighed she hadn't thought of William in weeks, which was something quite unheard of since they were married. Elizabeth Swann Turner. Elizabeth winced at the name, she knew William loved her and would return to her after ten years but she couldn't help her feelings. All she thought about was Jack, day and night, and what she had done, she was going to set things right.

Elizabeth finally came into view of the little cabin in the tree's, bright and quiet. Tia Dalma. She had been released from her human form during the battle yes but she had come back, claiming that she had more enjoyment in being human than being in God form, besides she wouldn't abandon her friends like that. Elizabeth was grateful, even if Tia Dalma was incredibly unpredictable and eerie, she needed her now. Elizabeth rowed her dingy up to the little dock at the bottom of the steps leading up to Tia Dalma's door. She tied the dinghy there and composed herself before she climbed up the steps and towards the door, she knocked once and then opened the door. Suddenly Elizabeth was enveloped in the bright candle light in the little house. As she walked in she remembered the distinct smells, the spices, the smoke, the dust and different marsh smells. And then her eyes roamed over the many things cluttering the little house, all the trinkets and magic items that lined the walls, floor and bottle that hung from the ceiling as well as many candles everywhere. As Elizabeth looked around a gentle muffled tune perked her interest. It was singing. Someone, a gentle quiet voice, was singing. And as Elizabeth listened she recognised the words.

_The king and his me,  
Stole the Queen from her bed,  
And bound her in herbones,  
The seas be ours,  
And bide their powers,  
Were we will we'll rome_

Yo ho,  
All Together,  
Hoist the colours high,  
Heave ho,  
Theives and beggars,  
Never shall we die,

Yo ho,  
All Together,  
Hoist the colours high,  
Heave ho,  
Theives and beggars,  
Never shall we die,

Elizabeth closed her eyes and mouthed the words, the words to a song she knew to well, and song that held so much importance and pain. Elizabeth opened her eyes on the last verse and breathed deeply.

"I was wonderin' when I'd see ye walk through me door." A voice came from another room. Elizabeth smiled sadly and lowered her face.

"Ye came for somthin' no doubt… Mrs. Turn'a aye?" Tia Dalma smiled as she walked through the doorway, leading into her back room, carrying a small tray with a few trinkets on it. Elizabeth gave her a half hearted smile, but her eyes were sad. Tai Dalma gave her a little pout.

"Come and sit Elizabeth, tell me what troubles ye luv."

Elizabeth exhaled a painful breath… _luv_… that's what he had called her. She moved to a chair where she was bidden and she sat in it slowly.

"Ahhh… I see." Tia Dalma smiled, setting her tray down on a nearby table, she sat down in her chair behind the table. "Ye come with a heavy heart…"

"I need your help." Elizabeth told her gently.

Tia Dalma smiled and sat back in her chair.

"Seems everyone wants me 'elp lately."

Elizabeth smiled lightly, as if exhausted.

"Darlin' ye don't seem well. Ye should rest luv…"

"I cant rest until this is over." Elizabeth spoke up. "I need your help."

Tia Dalma nodded. "What is it ye need luv? A compass, a healing charm, a jar of dirt?"

Elizabeth's eyes welled with tears.

"I need to go back to that day." She muttered.

Tia Dalma kept her smile gentle, she looked at Elizabeth sadly.

"To do what luv?"

"To do the complete opposite." Elizabeth exhaled. "To say what I felt, to tell him what I thought then, to…"

"To save 'em?"

Elizabeth looked up at the woman and nodded.

"Ye don't know what that will do wi'ff the future luv. Things will be very different. Ye wont be able to change it again."

"I don't care. It isn't life without him… without him…"

"Being Jack Sparrow?" Tia Dalma said the name with a smile.

Elizabeth nodded with a deep swallow. She knew everyone loved him, she knew all women found him irresistible, she knew Tia Dalma fancied him, but she didn't care. Whether he chose her or not her conscience would be clear and he would be the same… although she would never know how it turned out.

Tia Dalma smiled at her. "Ye sure ye want to do dis luv? Ye 'ave to remember ye wont be married with William anymore…"

"I'm not now… well I don't love him… _anymore_."

Tia Dalma smiled and sat up straight.

"This is what ye want den? To do back to the Kracken attack and save witty Jack."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes."

Tia Dalma flashed a smile. "Very well then. Ye cant keep all ye're memories but ye will know not to send 'im down with the ship, ye will keep ye're memories of him… ye'r feelings but anything that has happened ye will not remember. Sorry luv, but it's the only way."

Elizabeth nodded. "I didn't expect to remember, I just want to save him… not kill him. I just want things different."

Tia Dalma smiled. "Very well luv."

She turned to her table and closed her eyes, muttering some indecipherable words Elizabeth's mind went blank and with a flash she was gone. Back to the past… back to set things right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One: Abandon Ship**

Elizabeth watched as Jack turned away and looked longingly at his ship. He had just ordered them to abandon ship, his precious Black Pearl would be left behind, would be taken to the deep once again. The rest of the crew, Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, Marty, Ragetti, Pintel, and William all hurried around the ship, loading rifles, pistols and loading the longboat. Elizabeth watched Jack walk to the mast and look around the ship. She stepped towards him.

"Thank you Jack."

He turned and looked at her sadly.

"We're not out of this yet luv."

Elizabeth lowered her eyes to the deck. She knew it but she was still thankful.

"You came back." She told him softly.

He looked at her sadly.

"I'll always come back." he smirked, trying to be joyful and witty but it didn't work.

He was loosing his ship… again. But this time he couldn't get it back. He watched as Elizabeth turned and went to the railing, the other's were in the longboat, Mr. Gibbs handed a rifle to William and he passed it down to the other's. Elizabeth watched them a moment then bent down and picked up a pistol at her feet, she stuck it in her belt and turned to Jack. Who was still looking around the Pearl, and watched him as he bent down and picked up a small piece of the ship's hull. Stroking it longingly, she smiled sadly.

"We have to leave Jack." She told him gently.

Jack nodded but didn't look up, he didn't move, he held that piece of his beloved ship a moment more.

"Jack." She told him softly.

He looked up, she stood right before him now. His eyes were so dark, so sad, so unsure. She gave him a little smile, trying to make him smile- which failed. She gently plucked the piece of hull from this hands and lay it on the deck, then faced him again.

"Come on Jack." She whispered "You'll have another Pearl one day."

Jack's eyes watched her intently, but sadly. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently.

"You'll see." She told him with a little smile.

Jack's face didn't move, he just watched her, sad eyes and a regretful face. Elizabeth looked sad also but she gave him a gentle nod. Jack tightened his grip around her hand, or rather shifted his hand in her grasp to hold it more firmly, more tightly. His own hand covered hers now, and felt warm to the touch against her cold skin. He turned once more and looked around the Pearl, then looked back at Elizabeth, watching him intently.

"Let's go Lizzie." he whispered.

Elizabeth gave him a gentle smile and led his to the railing, where the crew waited in the longboat below. She let go of his hand and climbed down the ladder, and sat beside William. Jack climbed down a moment later and sat beside her. He looked to Gibbs, holding tight to the rope, holding them to the Pearl. He nodded and Gibbs let go of the rope, so did Marty and Ragetti pushed the longboat away from the ship with his oar. They began to row away from the Pearl, and all were silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Two: Watching Freedom Sink**

They were nearly halfway to the Island when the Kracken reappeared and with a great creaking and cracking it wrapped it tentacles around the ship. Jack's fist tightened as the first crack sounded. The rest of the crew turned and watched the ship go down but Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand.

"Don't turn." She whispered to him, and not heard by the other's in the longboat.

Jack closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly, tightening his grip on Elizabeth's hand with each loud creak or crack of the ship's hull. Elizabeth watched as the Black Pearl was dragged below the waves as one thought raced across her mind.

"_And I had thought of leaving him there." _Shethought to herself.

Suddenly she felt a stab of pain shoot through her, she flinched and her finger's dung into Jack's. Jack turned his face to her, his eyes sad but searching. All she did was give him a weak smile and run her thumb along his hand, in hers, tenderly. He smiled weakly back at her and turned away again, back to land.

"We best keep rowing mates, we're not get'n any closer driftin' like this." Jack finally spoke up.

His first words to them since he had ordered them to abandon ship. The rest of them snapped back and Gibbs nodded. Ragetti and Pintel began to row hard again.

William turned to Elizabeth and gently took her hand in his. Immediately Jack let go of her other hand, William hadn't seen them holding hands, and apparently Jack didn't want him to see. Elizabeth turned to Jack suddenly and he looked at her with sad eyes, he blinked slowly and mournfully. William spoke up, causing Elizabeth to turn quickly and face him.

"I'm proud of you Elizabeth." He whispered to her.

Elizabeth's mouth tugged at a small cry, and her eyes grew small and clouded. She felt horrible.

This man sitting beside her, telling her so adoringly he was proud of her when she had a man sitting on the other side of her who was silent and conveyed much more emotion with silence than this other man could ever with a million beautiful words. Elizabeth swallowed and gave him a little smile, trying to please him. William didn't even seen to see her apparent pain, he smiled back lightly and kept holding her hand. Elizabeth looked down at her hand in his, his strong hand holding firmly to her small slender one. His hands were cold and rough, they felt so impersonal, distant and cold, when Jack's hands had felt so warm, soothing and dependable. Elizabeth closed her eyes trying to imagine her hand was in Jack's again and not William's. Elizabeth swallowed, remembering that she belonged to William… or almost did. She was promised to him. Her heart tore, she didn't want to be with William now, she wanted to be far away, far away on a ship… far away with Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Three: What Now?**

Gibbs jumped out of the longboat first as they hit the sand. The other's, Ragetti, Pintel, Mr. Cotton, Marty, William and Jack ,all jumped out a moment later, splashing into the water. William turned quickly and offered his hand to Elizabeth just before she jumped. She looked at him with curt distaste and disbelief.

"I'm fine thank you." She told him, he looked confused slightly. "I can get out of a dinghy alone."

She gave him a curt nod and jumped out into the water as Jack, Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, Ragetti and Pintel made there way up onto the dry sand. Marty was already making his way towards the edge of the jungle-like forest. Elizabeth followed the men onto the beach, leaving William to follow last. She didn't even look back at him she just kept walking then stopped along side Mr. Cotton as she crew looked around their… now _home_ for the time being. They were all, mostly, reluctant to talk, bring up their misfortunes, and bad luck, however they had to talk again…_soon_.

"What now?" Marty asked.

They all cast him a warning glance but Jack groaned gently.

"Nothing. We'll 'ave to make due 'til we can find a way off." Jack said monotonously.

"Right." Mr. Gibbs then spoke up, almost reinvigorated by Jack's weary little command. "We'll explore the jungle for food, water and a means of shelter then… captain?"

Jack nodded and waved them off, turned and looked out to sea, squinting slightly.

Elizabeth watched him.

"Shouldn't someone stay with the boat?" Marty asked.

"Aye, we'll stay.." Pintel offered.

"No." Elizabeth interjected, still watching Jack. "You all go. I'll stay."

The rest of them were silent a moment. Elizabeth looked to Mr. Gibbs, then to Jack and back to Gibbs. He caught her meaning and nodded.

"Good idea." he nodded "Come on men."

Mr. Gibbs turned and grabbed a pistol from the longboat and slid a cutlass into his belt the rest of the men did the same. But William lingered, he watched Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth…"

She nearly ignored him, if it hadn't been for his next suggestion.

"Maybe I should stay…"

"No." She turned quickly. "I'm not a child Will, I can handle myself."

"But.." William looked indignant.

"No. It's fine. Besides they'll need you more than I would sitting on the beach." She tried to convince him, hoping not to come right out with her apparent and quite sudden lack of love for him.

William nodded and turned and followed the men into the forest, without looking back.

Elizabeth let out a deep sigh and fell into the sand below her. William exhausted her sometimes. He always viewed her as either, fine and delicate or able to defend or protect herself. And these different opinions usually came when the complete opposite was needed by her, for example when she was strong and capable he treated her as inferior and delicate. Then when she _was_ in need of help he thought she was fine and completely able to defend or save herself. She then turned to Jack, still standing a few meters away, staring out to sea, apparently not even noticing the other's were gone. Elizabeth stood and watched him, the man who always knew exactly when she needed help, what kind and how much… as well as her feelings and needs. She felt bad for him though. The Black Pearl was all he had, it was his ship, his freedom in the world. Elizabeth watched him sadly. Poor Jack… poor Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Four: Reminiscing**

Elizabeth watched him a moment before she decided to do something. She stood up and walked towards him slowly, stopped a few feet off to his side. She watched him a moment more, his face, his eyes watching the now clear sea, seemingly longing for his ship. He would think of something, he would get them off of here, he always did. He was Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack."

Jack watched the sea a moment more then turned and faced her. His eyes dark and sad, his face blank and waiting.

"Are you alright Jack?" She asked gently.

He gave her a little half hearted smile.

"She was me life luv." he said gently with a small sigh.

Elizabeth looked sad. "I know… I know she was."

"But she's just a ship…"

He turned back to the sea for a moment.

"No."

Jack turned and faced her, confused.

"She wasn't just a ship Jack." She told him firmly but tenderly. "She was yours… she was your freedom, your _essence_. The Black Pearl wasn't a ship, she was _you_."

Jack looked bewildered still but his eyes were appreciative.

"Lizzie…"

"I told you, back there, that you could have another Pearl…" She smiled sadly. "I mean it Jack. All you have to do is make it another Pearl… and the means to make it another Pearl is inside you…"

Jack smiled gently, as he watched her. She had surly changed from what she had been like before this battle. And, Jack smiled, he liked it. Her now, remained him of how she was when they were on the rum runner's island, drunk she was but she was sympathetic and tender, tranquil and understanding. He loved her untamed side, her spirited nature and strength but he liked seeing the gentle and caring Lizzie just as much.

"When you got the Pearl she was just a ship right?" She spoke gently.

Jack smiled at her, more like himself now. "She was an old… _wet_ ship, aye."

"But the time you had her you made her into the Pearl we all knew." she told him kindly.

"Well, Barbossa _sailed off _with her for quite a while." he pointed out with a smirk.

Elizabeth smiled. "He did, but when I was there it didn't feel like _your_ Pearl."

She looked at him gently. Jack looked at her inquisitively, almost examining her.

"She never felt like she did when you were on board." she nearly whispered.

Jack smiled. "Even when I was in the brig?"

Elizabeth smiled and looked out to sea.

"Ye know Lizzie…" he said gently. "I think ye're more fond of 'er than me."

Elizabeth looked at his smile.

"Maybe I am." She spoke gently. "She is in fact Captain Jack Sparrow's ship… isn't she?"

Jack watched her turn away with a smirk, Elizabeth sure was changing. She even seemed to like him… a good deal right now, or was that just her tender mourning for him? Elizabeth walked a little ways away, pulled the dinghy up onto the dry sand more, to keep it from drifting away, and grabbed the affects from the dinghy and carried them up onto the island, laid them out at the edge of the beach. Then she walked back to the longboat and flipped it over, dusted her hands off and then went towards a bit of shade, by the edge of the beach a few meter's away. Jack watched her. She sat down in the sand and smiled at him. Suddenly a memory flashed though his mind, the rum runner's island. He smiled, in spite of his sadness of loosing his ship for good, being chased by the Kracken, and getting stuck on an island with no way off his eyes sparkled. Elizabeth looked to the sand beside her then back to Jack. He smiled.

"_Bugger, this woman_." he thought, then walked over towards her and sat down in the sand. They just sat there in silence a few minutes, looking out at sea, watching the aqua water, thinking or remembering.

"Jack."

Jack turned his head and looked at her. She had a little smirk on her lips and her eyes searched his face with a little blush.

"Luv?" he asked when she didn't speck.

She smiled… she loved it when he called her that. Elizabeth leaned back and propped herself up by her elbows. She looked out to sea a moment longer.

"Would you tell me how you got the Pearl?" she looked at him now.

Jack smiled tenderly at her, his eyes intense and compassionate.

"Ye know the story already luv." he smirked.

"I know what I've read in books… which has all been false so far regarding pirates." She smiled. " Besides I want to hear it from you… I want to hear what really happened."

Jack smirked. "Alright luv."

Elizabeth smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Five: His Story of Freedom**

Jack took a minute, looked all around him, tried to remember everything that had lead to his getting the Pearl and smiled. He looked to Elizabeth who was watching him intently, waiting for the story.

He smiled.

"It's kinda a long story luv, we might be interrupted by the jolly adventures when they return." He glanced over at the jungle, meaning the remaining crew.

Elizabeth smiled brightly, almost if to laugh. Jack smiled at her, apparently glad for her own smiles and contagious light heartedness.

"Why don't ye tell me the story ye know and I'll fill ye in the details." He offered.

Elizabeth faced him with a gentle smirk.

"I want to hear your story." she asked gently. "I want to hear _you_ tell it."

Jack smiled. This sure wasn't the _sober_ Elizabeth Swann he had meet a few years ago.

"Alright luv." He smiled. "My story…"

"Your story of Freedom." She interrupted.

Jack smiled gently and gave her a nod. "Aye luv… _freedom_."

Elizabeth smiled and laid back in the sand, closed her eyes and listened to his soothing, rough voice.

"Me first ship the Wicked Wench was destroyed by Cutler Beckett near fifteen years ago. 'e had been looking for me no doubt after I was branded Pirate by 'im… and he was apparently still angry fur me lettin' his 'cargo' go…"

"His _cargo_? What was it?" She looked up at him attentively.

"Slaves luv. Men, women and children, all of 'em innocent people." Jack looked at her, anger shinning through his eyes, even after all these years.

Elizabeth smiled at him proudly. "And you saved them."

"Let them go was more like it but…"

Elizabeth smiled, he didn't seem like he wanted the praise.

"Alright." She smiled. "What happened next?"

Jack smiled. "I just escaped as she sunk and was marooned on another island."

Elizabeth looked remorseful and without a thought she spoke.

"It must have been terrible for you Jack."

Jack smiled at her. She smilesmiled back, now remembering her words, with a slight blush.

"Sorry."

Jack nearly laughed. "Ney. The scenery _was_ horrible though and the company… _now_… much better."

Elizabeth smiled.

"After me ship was sunk I found a few of me crew… only found four left. We went around the island trying to find a way off. Luckily I had been on that island 'fore…"

"Really?"

Jacks smirked. "Aye, t'was Tia Dalma's island."

"Who?"

Jack smirked "And old… friend, ye might say."

"A _woman_ friend…" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Jack smirked. "Aye, but not that kind of woman _friend_."

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh… okay."

Jack smiled. "I was able to talk me'self into a dinghy and I e'en heard of a way to get me ship back."

Elizabeth watched him, gloom suddenly rushed over her.

"Davy Jones."

Jack looked at her, he had a gentle smirk on his face but his eyes were heart-rending.

"Aye. Davy Jones." he replied gently. "Took me a while but I found a way to reach 'em. And I got me ship back."

"That sounds far to vague to explain what really happened." Elizabeth smirked, sitting up.

Jack smirked and fell back into the sand. "Aye… I sold me soul, as it were, to have me ship back from the bottom of the sea for thirteen years… to be captain, he raised it and I renamed it the Black Pearl and set off as Captain. And after that time me soul belonged to Jones… a hundred years of faithful servitude."

Elizabeth looked awful.

"Oh Jack." she exclaimed silently, looking down at him with remorse and misery.

Jack gave her a smile. "Hey, I had thirteen years to figure a way out… I wasn't worried."

Elizabeth sighed.

"You never seem to be." She smiled lightly.

"What?" He asked, moving up to his elbows.

"You never seem worried, no matter what happens… no matter what _could_ happen." She looked at him proudly.

Jack smiled. "Oh I'm worried."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well you don't show it… and mostly that's nice to see."

Jack looked puzzled. "Mostly?"

"Aye… it's a change from the real world. You make people forget their problems."

Jack smirked, his gold teeth showing he looked up to Elizabeth.

"Do ye forget ye're problems Lizzie?"

Elizabeth looked down at him, just drinking in his good looks and smiles. Thinking she was back on the island alone with him she smiled.

"Sometimes I do…" She met his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Six: Getting Thirsty**

Elizabeth and Jack sat on the beach for quite a while in silence. After Elizabeth's last comment Jack wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't advance as he usually would, she was engaged to William. They weren't even alone here, the rest of the crew could come back from the forest any moment. And the last thing Jack wanted was to be attacked by William for either trying to charm Elizabeth, being too close to her or showing apparent advances. So Jack kept quiet, letting Elizabeth make any moves or suggest conversation topics that would be safe. However with Elizabeth changing so much he wasn't so sure that was a good idea, he was sure by the time they got off this island they would be in trouble.

Elizabeth sighed and fell back into the sand. Jack was surprised since she was now, laying beside him. His eyes widened and he looked over at Elizabeth, looked her up and down and flashed a surprised smirk. How did he ever become this lucky? It had taken him two bottles of rum to get her this close to him last time.

"We don't have any rum do we?" She asked, staring up at the sky, her hands resting on her stomach.

"Ahhh… and I just started like'n it 'ere." Jack moaned… _rum_, he hadn't thought of that.

Elizabeth smirked and looked over at him. Jack smiled at her. She smiled back and turned back to the sky. Large white clouds drifted across the sky ad Elizabeth watched them, trying to make out shapes like she had when she was young. She smiled as she watched the clouds and thought how nice this was, on another island with Jack, it felt like nothing had changed, however this time she wasn't very eager to get off… well she wasn't willing _at all_.

"This is nice." She said softly, not wanting to be loud and break the feeling of gentle thinking and silence just laying in the sun.

Jack smirked. "Aye… I'd be better with rum."

Elizabeth smirked.

But she then sat up quickly. Sudden worry about the other's coming back and finding Jack and herself laying next to each other flooded into her mind. Jack looked at her rather anxiously. But she turned and faced him with a brilliant smirk, trying to 1) hide her worry and 2) think of something to do as they waited.

"Do you think there might be some rum here?"

Jack raised his eyebrows but smirked at the thought. "I doubt it luv."

"Why not? I mean the rum runner's used many islands all over the Caribbean right? Why not this one? There's nothing around for miles, it's a perfect location." Elizabeth stood and looked around, trying to add emphasis, or persuade him.

Jack smirked at her enthusiasm. "Even if it was luv, it ain't easy, trying to find it on this whole island."

Elizabeth smirked mischievously, her eyes sparking her watched Jack, who watched her in interest.  
"Are you thirsty Jack?" She asked. "And I mean _really_ thirsty?"

Jack couldn't help but smirk. He liked this girl, she knew what she was doing. Jack reached to his belt and pulled his compass from it, opened it and watched the needle spin. Elizabeth jumped to the sand at Jack's feet and watched the needle spin. Jack looked up to her with a smile, then after she met his smile, looked back down at the compass just in time to watch it stop pointing towards the beach leading down the side of the island. Jack looked up to Elizabeth with a smile.

"Care for a l'il adventure luv?"

Elizabeth flashed him a smile. "I'm way ahead of you Captain."

Jack smiled and stood. Elizabeth fixed the pistol in her belt and faced Jack with a smile.

"We might as well do something as we wait… Right?"

Jack smiled at her. "Aye."

Elizabeth smiled and skipped down the beach and few feet then turned and faced Jack with a smile, who watching her with dancing eyes. She was really an unpredictable girl he thought, unpredictable and… allot like him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Seven: What Do I Want Most?**

Elizabeth and Jack walked down the beach for quite a while. They didn't talk much but they kept up exchanging constant and little remarks every so often, just to make sure the silence didn't become awkward. Elizabeth walked at the edge of the beach, sometimes weaving in and out of trees that dotted the grass and Jack walked at the edge of the water, looking out to sea, at his compass needle or watching Elizabeth as they walked.

"Do you have any other stories you could tell me Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she kicked a stone along the beach.

Jack smiled at her. "What's with this sudden keen interest luv? I could hardly get ye to acknowledge me a few months ago and now ye're all fascinated and concerned."

Elizabeth blushed and kept her eyes down, his blunt but intellectual answer surprised her.

"No offence luv." He gave her a smile.

"Sorry.." She mumbled.

"No, I'm not saying I don't like it… I just… you…" Jack hesitated.

Elizabeth looked at him, a little smile or her face and her eyes examining, she had never seen him look so clumsy, she had never seen him struggle for words before. Jack smiled back at her, his eyes dancing.

"Sorry luv, it's just.. Ye're different."

"A good different… or a bad different?" She asked quietly after a moment of hesitation.

Jack smiled and looked out towards the sea as they kept walking. "I'd call it an increasingly addictive and attractive _different_."

Elizabeth blushed fiercely now and looked away, she tried ardently to suppress her smile but her eyes glowed intensely. She had expected that kind of an answer, a simple good or bad was what she had expected… not that answer.

"I guess that's a good then." She whispered and Jack smiled at her gently.

They were silent a few moments, walking side by side, each looking away from each other trying to think up something to say but they didn't have anything. Jack cleared his throat a few minutes later, stopped and opened his compass. He waited for the needle to stop, then looked up where it pointed. It pointed in front of him, Jack looked up and saw Elizabeth standing a few feet away, in the direct path of the needle. He shook the compass and with nervous eyes thought of rum as hard as he could, but the needle spun back to Elizabeth. Jack shut the compass and looked back to Elizabeth.

"Which way now?"

"I'm gonna have to ask ye to try it. With the sea and rum it ain't pointing in one direction." Jack lied.

"Oh, okay… I'll try." She took the compass from Jack's outstretched hand, walked a few feet away and opened it.

Jack stood off a little ways, looking out to the ocean, trying ardently to stop watching Elizabeth… which he was having a great difficulty with. He couldn't understand why his compass had pointed to her, sure he liked her but… what he wanted most? He wasn't so sure, besides she was William's not his. There was no point in wanting her most, he couldn't have her.

Elizabeth waited a moment for the needle to stop spinning, but when it did she looked confused, the needle pointed towards the sea. Elizabeth turned her head slightly and her eyes fell on Jack.

"Ye find it luv?" he asked, swaying slightly.

Elizabeth turned quickly back to the island.

"It's still spinning." she lied, shook the compass and it landed on Jack's direction again. No, it couldn't point at Jack, it was pointing at the ocean… the water… a ship maybe. Elizabeth began to walk around, trying to move the needle but it didn't work. It kept pointing at Jack. Elizabeth cringed slightly, no it couldn't it should be pointing to something else, not Jack, he couldn't be what she wanted most.

"_What am I thinking_?" she asked herself. _"Why not Jack? Every other woman adores him. It's not personal, He is good looking, witty, compassionate, brave, sharp and charming at times. He's even gentle and sensitive." _

Elizabeth smiled softly when she thought about this, his good qualities… he _was_ a good man. But so was William, she thought, he was a good man too. He was good looking, protective, courageous, caring… _protective_, worried, and kind-hearted. He was also very cold at times and jealous. Jack never acted like that… then again he had no reason to be jealous, she wasn't anything to him. Elizabeth pouted slightly but had to smile as she thought of his flirting or charming little names for her.

"Which way luv?"

Elizabeth jumped slightly. Jack stood a few feet off to her right, looking at her inquisitively. Elizabeth quickly tried to think of an answer. She raised her finger and pointed just a little ways down the beach and into a lightly treed area.

"In a general…that way." she quickly shut the compass and handed it back to Jack.

Jack smiled as he gently took it from her.

"Ye sure?" he asked, smirking.

"Yup." Elizabeth turned and continued to walk a bit down the beach, then stopped and waited for Jack.

"You coming?"

"Aye… I wouldn't miss rum for anything."

Elizabeth smiled at Jack's smile and dancing eyes, he walked up to meet her and followed her as she lead him towards the rum… or rather, just some random spot on the island.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Eight: The Cache**

Once arriving at the spot Elizabeth had indicated was the rum cache she and Jack fanned out, examined the ground looking for any hint of a cache. Jack kept questioning her, and she kept reassuring that this was where the cache was, however she was silently praying that _something_ was here. After ten minutes of looking around in the sand Jack stood and stopped, looked at Elizabeth and was convinced she had no idea what she was doing.

"Ye're sure this is where it pointed?" He asked. "Ye don't want to check it again?"

"No. I told you it's here somewhere just keep looking." Elizabeth kept her face away from his, hoping he wouldn't detect the worry in her voice.

Jack shrugged and turned, however just as he turned he heard a loud crack followed by an equally loud crash, he turn quickly and Elizabeth was gone. Instead there was a large gaping hole in the sand. Jack ran to the edge of the hole.

"Lizzie!" He called down into the dark hole. "Lizzie are ye alright?!"

Jack heard coughing then a slender tanned hand gripping a dark bottle popped up into the sunlight.

"I've found the rum!"

Jack laughed, and took the bottle from her, put it on the sand beside him and took her hand, pulling her up and out of the hole. Jack sat her down on the edge of the hole beside him and examined her.

"Ye alright luv?" He asked, his hands quickly pushing dust, hair and sand from her face.

Elizabeth coughed. "Yes… just a little dusty."

Jack smiled. "Ye took a pretty good fall there luv. Ye sure ye're alright?"

"Are you worried Jack?" She asked with a soft smile.

Jack's eyes flickered. "I can't loose me lovely rum finder can I?"

Elizabeth laughed and looked down at the hole.

"I told you I could find it." She smiled proudly at Jack.

Jack smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Women."

Elizabeth smiled and Jack stood, took off his coat and jumped down into the hole.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching him down in the hole.

"What does it look like? I'm getting us some rum." He smiled up at her.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "Men."

Jack shot her a smile and laughed.

"Here luv." he handed her a large bottle, and she tugged it up and dropped it into the sand beside her.

"Looks like the rum runner's have long been out of business…"

"Why don't they come back and loot them for themselves then?" She asked.

"They know we're gonna need it more than 'em." Jack sent her a smirk. And she laughed.

"Alright." she giggled. "We're not going to bring all of this back are we?"

"We'll bring as much as we can carry back them move camp down here, beside the cache, since we have no idea how long we'll be here…" Jack stopped and looked up at her with worried eyes.

"What?" She bent down and looked at him worried. "What's wrong?"

"Ye're not going to burn it again are ye Lizzie?" He asked seriously.

Elizabeth laughed. "No Jack… I wont burn your rum this time."

"Promise?"

Elizabeth laughed again. "I promise."

"Can I have a positive notification for that luv?" Jack asked with a comical face, raised eyebrows, searching eyes, and a gold toothed smirk.

"What did you have in mind Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked, hands on her hips and a defiant stare down at him.

"Oh just a little…" Jack smirked then stopped. "…A promise is good."

Elizabeth watched him a moment then nodded. "Then I promise."

Jack smiled. "Good."

He turned back to his rum and cleaning up the broken hatch of the cache. Once moving away the broken wood and sand he found the steps leading out. Jack gathered up as many bottles he could carry and swaggered up the steps.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched him, his arms full of bottles of rum and a smile on his face. All she could remember was the rum runner's island. Elizabeth walked up to him and began to gently pluck a few bottles from his arms, before he dropped them.

"Ye stealing me rum?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm _saving_ it, before you drop it all." She replied.

"Ah, that's a good idea." he smiled. Elizabeth smiled and rolled her eyes, now holding four bottles Jack turned and went back towards the cache.

"Your not getting more are you?!"

Jack smirked. "Ney, not _yet_ anyway."

He put his bottles down, gently, and picked up a large rock, carried it out onto the edge of the beach and dropped it there, spraying sand everywhere.

"What's that for?"

"To find the cache 'gain."

"Why not just use the compass?"

Jack smirked, and his eyes shifted nervously.

"Ah well, ye see… I can't get the needle to decide between rum and the sea, and we can't have it pointing' to ye fiancé every time I get ye to find it 'gain."

Elizabeth looked away, her face drawn and slightly nervous.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." She told him gently, avoiding his eyes.

Jack was silent. He watched Elizabeth with shock and sorrow, she seemed so sad. What had happened? Something between her and William? Had he done something wrong? Jack watched Elizabeth a moment, slightly sad but slightly _grateful_. If Elizabeth and William were having problems well that meant that he had a chance right… no matter how heartless it sounded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Nine: Just Alright**

Elizabeth stood a few feet from Jack nervously, the reality of her last remark made her uneasy. To admit to Jack she didn't love William anymore, before she told Will seemed unfair and cruel. She felt awful instantly, besides she didn't want to make it seem like she was trying to get Jack… even though it was sort of true.

"Luv?" Jack asked, trying to make his voice stable and gentle, even though he was anxious inside to know what she meant.

"We should get back to the dinghy… before the other's get back." Elizabeth met his eyes, her pleaded with him. Jack nodded, his eyes connected with hers.

"Alright luv."

He turned, picked up his bottles of rum and turned back to Elizabeth. She turned and they walked down the beach in silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

"Everything alright Lizzie?" Jack asked gently after a few tense minutes of walking.

"Yes, everything's… I'm alright thank you Jack." She replied, keeping her eyes away.

Jack smirked, trying to make her smile. "Just alright luv?"

Elizabeth sighed. She stopped and sat down in the sand and let go of the rum, pushed them aside from her and closed her eyes tightly. Jack stopped a few feet away, turned and looked at her.

"Something's wrong." She murmured hiding her face in her hands.

Jack jumped a little went to her side, put down the rum, uncorked a bottle and handed it to her as she leaned back into the sand beside her. It was a perfect flashback of back on the Pearl when he had comically suggested marriage on the pearl before they had found the heart.

Elizabeth gave a little pout and took the bottle from him, took a generous swig and set it down in the sand, with one graceful swing. Jack watched her closely and waited, he knew it was best to let her talk.

"Something's very wrong…" She murmured. Elizabeth then turned and looked at jack, he raised his eyebrows and gave her half a smirk. She exhaled suddenly with a tired smirk.

"Why do you always do that?" She asked suddenly.

"It's just what I do luv." Jack smiled. "Now… what's troubling ye."

Elizabeth looked at him sadly for a moment, longing to just come out with it, but she faltered.

"How can you always tell when something's wrong?"

Jack smirked proudly. "My intuitive sense of the female creature luv… I just know."

Elizabeth exhaled a shallow laugh. Jack smirked, raised his eyebrows comically and Elizabeth grabbed the bottle of rum again, raised it to her lips and took a swig and handed it to Jack.

"I'm not going to drink alone." She informed him.

Jack smirked happily and took a generous swig.

"Fine by me luv."

Elizabeth sighed sadly and returned to her sad composer suddenly. She sat silently in the sand with Jack at her side, watching her closely.

"Something's wrong Jack." She whispered.

Jack's eyes flickered, hoping it wasn't something he didn't want to hear, then again, Elizabeth would never say anything too personal so it was fine.

"With who luv?" He asked gently.

"With me… and Will."

"What do ye mean luv? Ye two are…"

"…not the same." she looked out to sea, longingly. "He's different Jack. He's a different man since I fell in love."

Jack sighed, feeling not to comfortable talking about William with Elizabeth. He didn't feel so good talking to a woman about her fiancé when he, Jack, loved this woman as well.

"People change luv."

Elizabeth looked at him. He knew it was a dumb reply but he couldn't think of anything else but to badmouth the whelp. However Elizabeth surprised Jack when she sighed and gave him a sad smile, as she fought the erg to fall back against his shoulder.

"I know… but it's…" She breathed deeply. "I don't love him as I did when he asked me to marry him."

Jack watched her in silence, shocked at her reply, he looked almost frozen in time.

"…Please don't tell him! I don't want him to…" She continued quickly.

"You'll have to tell 'em luv 'fore it's too late." Jack told her gently, finally returning to normal but inside was amazingly shocked at her confession.

Elizabeth lowered her eyes, her face was drawn. Jack lifted her face with his fingers under her chin, to face him. She gave him a weak smile.

"I know I have too… but please don't tell him." She begged silently.

Jack's eyes hurt but he gave her a little nod. "Alright luv."

"Thank you Jack." She whispered.

Jack just sat there and watched her, her sad face and regretful eyes, she looked so sad. Elizabeth watched him as he watched her, his comforting dark eyes, his kind concerned face and just his look of autonomy and novelty. Elizabeth was almost so captivated by watching him that she just caught his words.

"What brought about this unexpected revolution of affection?"

Elizabeth looked at him a moment, struggling to exactly decode his last comment, his intellect caught her off guard again.

"… I'll answer if you'll tell me something.. One day.." She replied gently.

Jack smirked, thought a moment then shrugged. "Sure luv."

"I don't know exactly… little things that I ignored at first and just grew larger…" Elizabeth replied quietly

"Like?" Jack asked. "…Oh, the eunuch thing."

"William is not a eunuch Jack!" She exclaimed and Jack gave a little abrupt jolt, he looked at her with an intense questioning look.

"Jack!" She exclaimed and glared at him, but he kept his comical examining squinted stare.

"…not that I would exactly know if it was true or not… but… Still he's not a eunuch!" she continued, a little embarrassed.

Jack smiled with a satisfied face. "Ye don't know that luv."

Elizabeth glared at him. "Neither do you."

Jack gave her a little pout but then shrugged. "Aye… alright, ye win luv."

Elizabeth turned back to the sea and sighed. Jack's smirk fell, he offered her the bottle of rum again. She shook her head but Jack tapped her arm with it, she turned and looked at him, her eyes questioning his.

"Tell me ye're troubles luv." he told her kindly.

She took the bottle but questioned him. "Why are you so interested?"

Jack shrugged quickly. "Nothing else to do."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"But do tell luv." Jack pursued.

Elizabeth faced him with a determined face. "I think I have said quite enough Captain Sparrow for one day concerning my fiancé. I haven't had that much rum to tell you everything about my life."

Jack looked defeated, her exhaled determinedly. Elizabeth stood and picked up the bottles of rum, and Jack sneered… _not again _he thought, _killed at the last second_. Elizabeth, once holding the bottle's securely in her arms turned and went off down the beach with Jack a few steps behind, clutching his own bottles of rum in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Ten: He's Changed**

Once retuning to the longboat the beach was empty and clear of any signs of life except for the footprints left behind from the crew before they left. Elizabeth put the rum down in the shade by the base of a nearby tree and put the pistols and swords with it as Jack put his rum down with hers, but kept his own bottle and went off and sat in the shade, against a palm tree facing the ocean.

Elizabeth stood off a little ways down the beach still angry with Jack, or rather _herself_ for admitting she didn't love William. She wished Jack would just come over and hold her, or kiss her. Elizabeth cringed, even if she wanted that she couldn't have it, besides she wouldn't even let him do that. Stubborn pride. She hated it. She turned a little and looked at him over her shoulder. He sat under the tree in the shade, with his jacket and hat by his side, rum in his hand and feet in his sun. He looked so relaxed, sitting there with his eyes closed and just enjoying the sun and silence. Suddenly Elizabeth longed to sit with him, if not in his arms then just with him, even without any words, just in silence.

Elizabeth breathed deeply, swallowed her pride and fear and turned. She walked to Jack silently and sat down in the sat a few feet from him. When she sat down she watched a small smile creep onto his face. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"It's terribly boring." She defended, another lie. But Jack smirked anyway.

"I knew you'd come over to my side luv."

Elizabeth nearly scoffed, but quickly bit it back and reminded herself she was trying to be friends, she would have to survive a few of these bitter remarks of her past to overcome them. She breathed in deeply and gave him a smile as he took a swig of rum.

"Seems so doesn't it?"

Jack nearly chocked on his rum, and Elizabeth almost laughed. He looked at her, his eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

"Something wrong Jack?" She smiled.

Jack shook his head with a smile. "Ye sure are different Lizzie."

Elizabeth smiled, his smile warming her soul. _Lizzie_… she loved that. They smiled at each other a minute or two in silence then turned away, at the same time and looked at the ocean, almost embarrassed.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry Jack." She broke the silence suddenly with a sooth gentle voice. Jack smiled, still looking away.

"Ye don't need to be sorry luv. I guess I _was_ interfering… a little too much."

"No, it's alright… I don't mind. I've had these feelings bundled up inside so long it might help me to…" She slowed and then shut her mouth, she couldn't believe she was doing it again. Elizabeth sighed.

"Hey, luv… if ye want to go ahead. It don't' bother me none." He replied kindly.

Elizabeth looked at him, quite shocked. "Really?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "'Sides, we're all in this together eh?"

Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief. He sure was changed. He didn't seem like the Jack Sparrow she knew from long ago.

"Okay, alright…" she stuttered not exactly knowing what to do now. "…But I don't want to talk to you about William especially since…"

She stopped dead and her eyes caught his, his shinned and he flashed a gold toothed grin.

"We'll deal with that later luv…. Go ahead."

Elizabeth watched him in shock.

"But what were ye saying 'fore luv? He's changing."

"You are too." she still stared at him. Jack smirked.

"We all change luv. But me I'm the same." He replied saluting her with his bottle of rum, and a smirk. Elizabeth bit back a laugh.

"I'm not so sure Jack, you're changed too."

"I don't think so luv."

Elizabeth smiled defiantly.

"But enough with me, what has happened with the happy couple luv?" He asked, after taking a swig of rum.

Elizabeth sighed and played with the sand beside her, drawing lines through it and cringing slightly.

"Ye love 'im don't ye Lizzie?" Jack asked softly, watching her intently now.

"I do, I do very much…" She replied looking at him, Jack turned away- his heart paining. "…But not like I did before…"

Elizabeth looked away and Jack looked to her suddenly, watching her intensely, just waiting.

"How do ye love 'im _now_?" He asked, suddenly his mouth dry.

Elizabeth faltered a moment.

"…almost like a brother.." she replied and Jack subconsciously smiled.

"He doesn't feel like my fiancé… he's changed."

"How does it feel to be ye're fiancé luv?" Jack asked her and her eyes shot to his face, he gave her a confident smirk. "Hypothetical question luv."

"Oh…" Elizabeth lowered her eyes again. "Well…"

Jack waited but Elizabeth didn't speck.

"Very well luv… can ye describe William fur me then… how ye see him?"

"Jack I appreciate this but I don't need you to be…"

Jack raised his hand and laid his finger on hers lips, she stopped immediately and watched him. Their eyes connected and stared for a few moments into each other's intensely. Jack swallowed and pulled his hand away, their eyes still locked on each other. But then Jack turned suddenly and took a generous swig of rum and Elizabeth averted her eyes, shifting uncomfortably.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Eleven: Childhood Dreams Turn Out to be a Veiled Reality**

They sat their in silence for a few moments then Elizabeth looked out to sea and spoke, not even looking at Jack, trying to make herself think she was alone.

"I've always, ever since I was a little girl, dreamed of falling in love with someone mysterious and rather dangerous. Much thanks to many adventure stories, tales of mythology and knights no doubt. However I was raised to marry to _improve_ family stations, I was destined to marry a man of high nobility or station, and of low respect from me, love and adventure on my part. I was an ornament, a _prize_ to sit in a large house- bear children and merely hidden away from the world and away from any sense of freedom." Elizabeth explained, never taking her eyes off the sea. "And that's what I was, my whole life until that night on Port Royal… I was chained to that station with no way of escaping."

Jack watched Elizabeth closely, she wasn't looking at him so he could watch her as long and as hard as he wanted, with as much care, love and devotion that he wanted too, without being embarrassed or seen.

"You know those military men, lords and gentlemen… no personality, no adventurous bone in their body… they live to work and see nothing else of interest but to advance their station. Women of high rank are merely a object they feel they must acquire before they advance to a new station. They have no love, no devotion, no worship, no bravery. They are merely shells of human beings." Elizabeth continued, feeling like she was talking to herself, and feeling completely alone. "However I always dreamed of falling in love with someone I could never predict, someone who loved me more than anything and wasn't afraid to show their love, someone I could trust and depend on…"

"A man who knew my strengths and weakness, who didn't treat me like a inferior woman when I was called upon to fight, to be strong, and then a man who would always be my rescuer, a man who always was there to save me when I needed help. And man who knew when to be gentle and sincere and who loved that part of me when I was wanting tenderness and love. A man I would never stop loving, and he would never stop loving me… someone unique, someone mysterious and someone devoted… a man who would give me the world." Elizabeth almost daydreamed out loud, totally feeling like she was alone and not even sensing Jack's eyes on her, intently watching her wishing to speck.

"And that is why I accepted William. He fit my dream of this kind of man, I had never met anyone who I would, and could marry that fit in so closely to my dream. I accepted and everything seemed perfect. Then I began to think, after our wedding didn't happen as planned… William was changing. Especially since he met his father. I was no longer that capable woman but I began to become that inferior ornament once again. William started to look at me as an incapable woman, he tried to saved me every time I was all right and ignored me when I needed his help most. He wasn't there when I needed his help and when he was there he kept trying to take over… I could see him turning into those men I had despised all my life." Elizabeth confessed next and then sighed. "He's changing… he's not the William I know anymore."

Jack's eyes were sad as he watched Elizabeth, she had just dumped all her feelings and emotions out into view and she had let him wade through them all, hearing everything. Jack felt torn, he felt despicable and pleased at the same time. However one thing decided on his mood or straightened about his feelings… his feelings for Elizabeth, she didn't love William anymore to marry him. And she loved men like she had just explained a man like… Jack.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Twelve: Confessions**

Jack watched her a few moments more, to make sure she was done then her cleared his throat silently and swallowed.

"Lizzie…" He said gently.

Elizabeth sighed and turned to him, her eyes slightly nervous about facing him after she had just confessed all those things to him.

"Lizzie… ye said back on the Pearl that ye were so ready tu be married but ye don't want to marry Will… is that right?" He asked gently.

Elizabeth watched him for a minute, then turned away with a slight nod. "Don't think I'm trying to.."

Jack smirked and moved towards her a bit, her voice was sad and he felt sad for her.

"Ney luv, I don't think that." He told her gently, he was right beside her now. "Luv..?"

Elizabeth turned and faced him.

"But if a man as ye described were to appear ye would let 'im know right luv?"

Elizabeth smiled gently. "If it was the right time I would tell him, don't worry Jack."

Jack smiled, the most genuine and tender smiles Elizabeth had ever seen him smile before. She watched him a moment.

"Jack."

He faced her, his eyes examining her face.

"You would never view me as an object of adornment would you?"

Jack smirked. "Adornment is something ye look at and not touch aye?"

A smile tugged at Elizabeth's mouth. "Aye."

"Then never luv." he smirked and began to move his face in towards hers, to kiss her. Elizabeth pulled back slightly, even though she wanted to kiss him.

"Jack."

"Yes luv?" he asked, stopping momentarily.

"You would never put me in a position that would compromise my honour… or respectably would you?"

Jack gave her a soft smile, lifted his hand to her chin, turned her face and kissed her cheek affectionately, then brushed the hair behind her ear affectionately as he pulled away.

"Ney luv." he spoke gently, his eyes intently watching her face.

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly and they met Jack's gentle face with a smile.

"Thank you Jack." She whispered.

He just smiled then after a moment spoke. "Ye'll have to tell William luv."

"About…" Elizabeth trailed off, slightly scared of saying _them,_ and it flashed across her eyes.

Jack smirked. "Not unless it's something ye need to mention luv, ney, but what I meant was about ye're feelings… fur him."

Elizabeth looked sad.

"It's best to tell 'im now, 'fore things get nay further and ye cant escape it."

Elizabeth looked up to Jack, nervously. "It's the best thing to do _now_?"

Jack nodded. "It'll be easier for ye both darlin'."

Elizabeth nodded and with a deep breath she felt back against Jack's shoulder. He moved his hand out behind her to stabilize her back but he looked down at her with a little smirk.

"And _this_ might not be the best way to tell 'im luv."

Elizabeth smiled weakly but was silent for a few moments, she didn't move.

"I'm scared jack." She whispered.

"Why luv?" Jack looked worried " 'bout what happens next…?"

Elizabeth shot him a gentle smile. "Ney… telling William."

Jack smiled softly, bent down and kissed her hair. "Don't be luv… if ye need 'elp I'm here. I'll save ye from the whelp if he gets outta hand."

Elizabeth looked out to sea with a hollow smile, she moved her hand over across Jack's lap to his hand resting at his side, around the bottle of rum. She gently ran her fingers along his hand and he immediately abandoned his bottle and took her hand in his. They sat there a moment, just holding hands, gently caressing each other's hand in theirs, gently stroking their finger's along each others hand. Then Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"Ye don't mind if I ask ye for a little favour eh luv?" He asked gently.

She looked up at him a moment, not knowing what to expect. He smiled gently.

"Don't worry luv, nothing completely horrible… I don't think." he smirked. "Ye don't mind giving me a little promise of ye're diminished feeling's fur the whelp do ye? I mean just so I know…"

Elizabeth's eyes locked with his.

"Jack." she said softly, Jack was silent. "…Shut it Jack."

Jack smirked and moved his face down to hers, and gently planted his lips on hers. This small kiss wasn't suppose to last long but they both wished to deepen it, to make it last longer but after apparent hesitation they quickly broke away… fearing the other's return or going to far to fast.

Jack immediately turned and looked out to sea and Elizabeth stared at the sand on the other side of her. Jack cleared his throat and Elizabeth kept her eyes down, and away from Jack.

"Maybe we best…." Jack suggested and Elizabeth nodded and they stood up.

Yes, Jack was right, they best separate before the other's returned. If William saw them together he'd most likely expect something was wrong, or something had happened. So Jack and Elizabeth turned and walked away from each other. They were nearly three yards away when Elizabeth stopped.

"Jack."

Jack turned and looked at her back, he waited.

"You wont leave will you?"

Jack sent her a sad smirk, even thought she wasn't facing him.

"There'd be no since tu be luv… ye've had me heart since we've met."

Elizabeth's eyes welled with tears, but she didn't turn. They were silent.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Thirteen:** **Unwanted Return and Sudden Departure**

Elizabeth didn't have time to reply to Jack's last comment, or to what her heart was telling her because they were interrupted by a loud snap, most likely of a nearby tree branch. Gibbs' voice was clear as it came through the jungle and Pintel's harsh reply echoed through the trees. Elizabeth turned suddenly to the jungle thinking she would see the crew come through the tree line any second. However, there was no one and Elizabeth looked back to Jack, who was pulling on his coat and hat. He met her eyes for but a moment and they were sad.

"I'll be back later." he said gently.

Elizabeth took a step forward then stopped, she was worried about his feelings and actions right about now. Suspecting he was going to go back to the rum cache to get terribly drunk.

"Where are you going?" she asked desperately.

Jack turned his face away, he turned towards the long beach for a moment then just stoof there with his back to her.

"Away." he murmured.

"Jack." she was worried now.

"I'll be back." He repeated.

"Ja... when?" she asked, nearly desperate now.

Jack turned his face to the side, she could see half of his face, he was looking down and his face looked sad and unhappy.

"I'll be back tonight... late."

Elizabeth watched him, he waited a moment more then faced the beach again and started to walk away through the gold sand. Elizabeth watched him until she heard the crew extremely close, the last thing she saw was Jack step into behind the forests' edge, out of view. Elisabeth's face became drawn and worried. However she put on a brave face and turned just soon enough to watch the crew, lead by Gibbs and William break through the edge of the forest.

"Captain we've..." Gibbs called, looked up around the beach and stopped, Jack was no where in sight.

"Where's the captain?" he question Elizabeth dropping a large bushel of banana's a few feet from her.

"He went off down the beach a little while ago, I think he wanted to explore a little himself." She lied with a calm face and forced gentle smile. "He told me to tell you he'd be back later tonight."

Gibbs looked a little worried as he looked off down the beach, but slight proud the captain had given Elizabeth and assurance he'd be back to give to his first mate.

"He just left you here?" William asked, his brow furrowed in a slight perturbed air.

Elizabeth's smile faded with slightly venom. "I was perfectly fine by myself William. Jack wasn't needed to protect me."

William watched her in silence and the crew was uncomfortably silent, they watched the couple I shock and worry. That was when Pintel cleared his throat and sent an uncomfortable smile to Ragetti.

"The cap'tin probably needed some time alone, seeing what just happen'd wiff his ship."

Ragetti then winced and Pintel and Ragetti both looked the rest of the crew.

"Your perfectly right, I think I'll go see if he's alright." Gibbs offered, hoping to get away from this sudden unhappy situation.

"No Gibbs." Elizabeth stopped him, she looked to the old man compasionatly. "He wanted to be alone... at least for a little while, he'll be back... he promised."

William watched Elizabeth with narrowing eyes, examining her carefully, there was something in her eyes that didn't look right, the tone of her voice and the way she looked at him wasn't right. Something was wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fourteen: Something's not Right**

Once Gibbs aborted his idea to tag after Jack the crew was uncommonly quiet and seemed to drift apart, Pintel and Ragetti set about tying some vines together to fashion and net for fishing and were getting tied and caught up in it almost instantly, Gibbs Mr. Cotton and Mary were sorting of examining he food and newly found rum, Elizabeth drifted away and sat under a palm tree as far as she could from the others, William stood watching her. Elizabeth sat under a palm tree at the edge of the little jetty and William watched her carefully, with her legs tucked under her, her hair down and her face drawn and her eyes empty, or rather occupied with her own deep thoughts. Something was wrong and he was worried. So William took a minute gathered his thoughts and walked over to her slowly, hoping to find out what was wrong, this was something very unlike him fore he never was the one to start a conversation or inquire after anyone. Elizabeth didn't even notice him until he was standing right beside her, which worried him greatly, even more.

"Elizabeth?" he asked

Elizabeth looked up quickly, saw his face and looked down again, as if not interested.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" he asked, trying to be gentle and tender, he made a move to sit down beside her and she stiffened slightly, but nonetheless didn't move. Williams face was worried at this and his eyes rather sad as he watched her.

"Nothing's wrong... none other than we just almost were killed by a huge sea creature, which sunk our... Jack's ship and our only means of transportation, we are now stuck on this bloody island and have no..."

"Don't say bloody Elizabeth, it doesn't suit you." William interjected.

Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe him. She wasn't allowed to say bloody?! He was telling her what to say and what not to say? She couldn't believe this.

"Excuse me but will say what I want to." She replied harshly.

William looked at her in shock, as if she wasn't his Elizabeth anymore, and she saw that flash through his mind, which both angered her and caused her joy.

"Elizabeth, what's gotten into you?" he asked. "Your acting totally..."

"Me? What about you!?" She nearly exclaimed.

"Me?"

"Yes you! I know you are concerned about many other things a the moment but your not the William I once knew. Your changing William and I don't like it." Elizabeth spat out, slightly faster than she had wanted.

William watched her in shock still, but his shock was begging to turn to curbed anger and frustration.

"What about you? Your not the woman I once knew, something's happened Elizabeth, something's not right... what is it?" he questioned almost bitterly.

Elizabeth faced his eyes defiantly she felt he was getting more angry and frustrated and he seemed to be interrogating her now, trying to get her to confess, but then again maybe that was just her conscience talking.

"Everything's wrong!" she shot back. "Everything's changed! I think you need to think about us William, really think about us and see if you really want anything to happen. Do you really love me? Because it doesn't seem like it!"

William watched her in shock, he couldn't believe she thought this.

"Of course I love you, you're my fiancé Elizabeth, I..."

"No I'm not! I'm a prize to you, I have been to everyone in my life! I don't want to be a prize anymore! I want to be loved by someone who sees me as what I am, a woman, a strong independent woman, a capable woman... a pirate!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Fifteen: I want to be a Pirate!**

"A pirate?" William nearly laughed. Elizabeth sneered and looked away, anger burning her face. "Forgive me Elizabeth, but what ever would poses you to want to be a pirate?" he inquired.

"Their life, their freedom!" She exclaimed. "I've been a wall flower all my life William, I'm tired of living away from the world, living only for fancy parties and social gatherings. I want to live my life without any cares, I want to enjoy life and not hide from it."

"Don't you want to have a safe secure life Elizabeth?" William asked gently, his eyes soft and almost heartbroken. "A pirate's life is full of danger and running from everyone, the pirates are slowly dying off you don't want to as well do you Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's eyes softened gently, his worry for her always touched her heart, although he showed if far too much, he did have a point.

"William I appreciate your concern for me but don't you see? Everything in the world is changing, people and groups alike. I don't care about the danger or the continuos running, it seems like a life worth fighting for, doesn't it? I need my freedom William, everyone does, I've been caged for too long and I'm afraid of holding you back as well. You have so much to do right now, so many people counting on you. We'll always be close, I promise you but your father needs you more than I do."

William watched her a few moments in silence, not exactly knowing what she was saying until she looked down at her finger and gently slid her ring off her finger and handed it to William.

"I'm sorry William, I truly am but I cant marry you... not now." She told him softly, her eyes sad and sorry for him. William watched her clutching the ring in his palm, his face was blankc and his eyes dark.

"Why not?" he asked softly, seemly still shocked.

"Don't you see William? You must feel it, we are growing apart, we are changing. Our views, wants and needs are changing. We are moving down separate paths and are beginning different lives. I love you William, I've loved you since we were children but we are taking on different lives that lead different was. Your father needs you and you have so many great things to do with your life, I'm..."

"Why cant you be with me when I do them?"

Elizabeth's eyes brimmed with teas. "Don't you see, I cant William. I don't love you like that. I love..."

William watched her, her eyes faltered and she looked down into the sand. William took a deep breath and exhaled.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked, clearly anger in his voice. "How could you do this to your father? Your family...?"

"Don't you dare say that!" Elizabeth's face snapped back up, her eyes full of anger and her fist clenched. "I've told you what I feel William, you should be thankful for that! I've been honest and told you everything. I wont marry you because of how we've grown apart and changed. Your not the man I agreed to marry and I'm not the woman you asked to marry you. Just accept that and move on! And don't you dare bring my father or family into this!"

"How can I not?! What will your father say when he find out you've fallen in love with a pirate and just dumped off your fiancé?"

"Excuse me!?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh come on Elizabeth? Who else would there be? I know how you've spent so much time on the Pearl with him when you were looking for the chest. I'm just surprised I didn't see it before. I suppose I should also be grateful I am finding out about this before the wedding and not after you and Jack..."

Elizabeth raised her arm and slapped William firmly across the face, she knew what he was thinking and was appalled. William on the other hand was shocked with the strong slap and he raised his hand to his burning cheek as he opened his eyes, but Elizabeth as already on her feet and storming away from him, towards the other crewmen.

"Grab the supplies, weapons and rum we're moving camp." She ordered firmly, with a loud commanding voice.

Gibbs and the rest of the crew just watched her, slightly surprised and not thinking she was serious.

"Now!"

The crew scrambled around and began picking up various things like food, rum, swords and pistols.

"Where do ye suggest we move miss Elizabeth? We don't know this..."

"We're moving down the beach to the edge of the rum cache."

"Rum?!" Pintel exclaimed happily as he stopped beside them, she sneered at him and with a little jump he scurried away quickly, back to Ragetti where he was standing off to the side, his arms full of rum bottles.

"A rum cache, very quant. Ye're already acting like a pirate Elizabeth. Did you and Jack find it together while we were gone looking for food and water?" William asked bitterly as he walked up. Elizabeth shot him a murderous stare. Gibbs just watched the two in silence, socked silence.

"As a matter of fact we did, after we finished kissing on the beach that is." Elizabeth replied sourly and turned back to Gibbs as William's face went red with anger and embarrassment.

"We'll move the camp there. We don't know how long we'll be on this island and we'll need more to drink. We need to get moving thought to have camp set up and fires started before nightfall."

"Aye missy." Gibbs replied with a nod. "What about the captain?"

"He'll know where we are, don't worry. It was his idea."

"Aye. Alright then, come on lads!" he called to the crew then faced Elisabeth. "Lead on miss Elisabeth."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Sixteen: A Swim**

Elizabeth lead the remained of the crew and a very resistant and cross William to the rum cache, where they all set up camp and started a few fires around their makeshift encampment. The sun had just began to set when they put the finishing touches on the camp. The camp consisted mostly of three fires, eight beds of palm branches and moss laid in various places around the fires, a sword and pistol beside each bed, the food and rum down in the rum cache to keep cool and hopefully away from little animals. And last the dingy had been pulled up onto the beach, at the edge of the camp away from any tide that might come in to take it away.

As soon as the sun turned a dark red at the edge of the horizon the crew gathered around the fires and began to talk quietly among themselves, as they were able to relax for the first time in a long time, they all talked about what would happen next, complained about their luck or gently argued amongst themselves.

Elizabeth, however, didn't sit and stay with the crew, she got up and walked towards the beach, her mind foggy and her heart heavy with all this talk about what was going to happen next. Besides she didn't know how much of William's brutal, and inconsiderate comments she could handle. So Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself and went down to the beach, walked through the perfect untouched sand and thought. Elizabeth couldn't shake that issue William had bitterly brought up, her father. She hadn't seen him in months now and she wondered what he would do when she came back without a fiancé and loving a pirate. He would clearly be furious and try to marry her off as soon as possible, to protect her... or rather his reputation, but she wouldn't. She'd rather run away than face his anger again, she had berley gotten him to accept William, what about Jack? Elizabeth cringed and hugged herself tighter, wishing they were another's arms. She always forgot her worries when she was near Jack, and she needed him now more than ever. Elizabeth looked out to the red ocean and setting sun, which was in fact almost all gone.

"_What are we going to do?"_ She thought to herself, she stopped and looked out to sea.

"_Will I ever go home and see father again?"_ She thought, her thoughts facing and her heart paining. _"Or is William right? Or will we just die?" _

Elizabeth suddenly felt like she wanted to cry, she needed some strong arms to wrap around her and a gentle loving voice whisper to her, to make her worries and sadness wash away with a kiss. But no one was around. Elizabeth stepped forward into the water it was warm and comforting, almost like the water back home, which she had loved to swim in when she was a child in the care of Charlotte the family maid which was as spirited as she was. Elizabeth cringed at tears feel from her eyes. Why was life so unfair? Elizabeth wanted to cry but she also wanted to be strong and drown her tears, stop them from falling and showing that feminine weakness she hated so much. Elizabeth continued to walk into the water and when she was almost waist deep she exhaled painfully, took a breath then dove into the cool water. Hoping it would wash away all of her months of grime, the old sweat of battle and more importantly her sadness and fear, however as soon as she resurfaced and caught sight of the fires burning brightly a few yards away Elizabeth's sadness returned. She laid back down into the water and floated for a bit but as soon as she began to get a little pruned she stood up and walked to the beach and sa down in the sand on the dark beach, under the stars, which shined very brightly now in the black velvet sky.

It didn't take Elizabeth long before tears began to roll down her cheeks again as she sat on the beach, her knees at her chest and her face hidden in them. She didn't know why she was crying exactly but she thought is was because she was merely exhausted, she hadn't slept well in weeks and after everything that had just happened, her break up with William, their close brush with death and then her feelings for Jack and his feelings for her that had just been confessed, she felt drained, emotionality and physically. Whatever that made her cry, she began to shake, partly because of her tears and partly because of a sudden cool breeze that seemed to flow through her wet clothes.

Elizabeth sat there for nearly ten more minutes before she heard a soft muted noise coming from down the beach, it was a soft swishing sound, she turned quickly and looked back to camp no one was coming, good, it wasn't William coming to make her life horrible or poor old Gibbs worried again.

"Lizzie?"

Elizabeth early jumped.

She turned to her right, away from the camp and down the beach, she could slightly see a silhouette now, a person moving towards her. But if the silhouette wasn't enough that voice brought a sudden rush through her veins. That rough but soothing voice. Elizabeth wanted to jump up and run to it but a sudden rush of silence tears rolled down her cheeks, however she did jump up anyway and pushed them away. Elizabeth then ran through the sand and straight into Jack's strong arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Seventeen: Finding Safety**

Jack and Elizabeth held each other tight for several long silent minutes. Elizabeth felt instantly warmer up against Jack and his strong comforting arms made her worries suddenly dissolve and her sadness turn to a joy to have him back with her. Jack kissed her hair and Elizabeth never raised her head frm his chest, she inhaled his sent and closed her eyes tighter as tears squeezed through still and stained her perfect cheeks.

"What's wrong luv?" he asked gently as he pulled away slightly. "What happened, ye'r soaked."

"I tied to drown my thoughts." she replied and she face flashed in the firelight from the camp. Jack suddenly realised she had been crying and he instantly raised his hands to her face and whipped the teas away.

"What happened luv?" he asked

Elizabeth looked at his worried face and suddenly more tears flowed down her face, she couldn't control her emotions she began to shake and Jack just looked at her a minute, never being in this kind of situation he didn't know what to do exactly. However in a minute he had pulled her back into her arms and held her tightly, rubbing her back and whispering n her ear tenderly.

"Come on Lizzie this isn't you. Dry those tears. Tears don't look good on you luv."he told her gently.

This only made Elizabeth's tears come faster. She clenched her eyes together tightly and gripped at Jack's back, she sobbed silently into his chest.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice worried now, and clearly evident. "What happned?"

"I told him." She whispered through her tears.

Jack's eye were worried now, he held Elizabeth tight to him and continued to rub her back affectionately.

"What happened?" he question gently. "What did he say? I can see it wasn't good."

Elizabeth cringed and took a moment to catch her breath, she laid her cheek on Jack's chest and kept holding tight to him.

"He wasn't at all how I thought he'd take it. He accused me of... while he was gone and we were searching for the heart he thought we..."

"Slept together?" Jack asked bluntly.

Elizabeth nodded and he closed his eyes, frustration building and binding in his paining heart. He couldn't believe William thought Elizabeth would do that, who betray him like that and be so immoral, jack was another story but Elizabeth no, she would never do anything like that. She was upright and smart, she was never and would never be such a promiscuous and indecent woman. The very thought that William would view his fiancé as hat kind of woman made him extremely angry.

"What did ye say to that?"

"I slapped him."

Jack opened his eyes, he couldn't help but smirk. He loved this woman.

"Hard I hope."

Elizabeth smiled weakly at his own smile. "Yes... very hard."

Jack smiled and kissed her hair. "That's my Lizzie."

Elizabeth smiled lightly but tears still brimmed her eyes.

"What happen next?"

"I almost cried when I told him, all he could reply with was how could I do this to him, to my father and my family... falling in love with a pirate."

Jack clenched his jaw so tightly his cheekbones rose and fell several times and his whole body stiffened.

"Son of a..."

"Jack please..."

"He has no right to say..."

"Jack."

He looked down at her, her eyes were sad and pleading, her face was streamed with tears and her lips trembled.

"Bloody eunuch." Jack sneered anyway.

Elizabeth's face was pulled in a sad, near tears look and her eyes were red and teary. Jack was worried.

"I couldn't believe he said that either but it's my fault. He has every right to be upset." Elizabeth confessed although it hurt her greatly. Jack could hardly agree.

"The blasted son of a biscuit eater shouldn't have brought ye're family into this luv, no matter what right he's got. I can see why he might be angry with me, but not you. He has no right..."

"Jack, it is all my fault. I'm the one who agreed to marry him then changed my mind. Do you have any idea what that might feel like...?"

"Aye luv but would ye have done it if ye had na're met me?"

Elizabeth's yes softened at Jack's sadness.

"I shouldn't have gotten ye two into all this, ye would have been..."

Elizabeth stopped him with a kiss. A tender loving kiss, which made him shut up right away. It didn't last very long but it was a definite display of outright affection. Jack looked down at her his eyes searching her sad face in the moonlight and gentle firelight. He lifted his hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek lovingly they just stared at each other, until he gave her a tender, and gentle little gold toothed smile.

"I'm still convinced it was me own fault luv, ye want to try that again?" He asked as he pushed a few stands of wet hair behind her ear.

Elizabeth smiled gently and moved towards him again, he smiled and met her lips halfway. They kissed gently for a few moments then as Jack's and felt its way around her waist and held her close to him he deepened the kiss and with a little satisfied moan from Elizabeth she did as well as her hands found their way around Jack's neck and subconsciously caressed his face and played with his hair as they kissed each other passionately for nearly ten minutes. As soon as they broke their lips apart from each other they both gasped then smiled. Jack still held Elizabeth close to him and Elizabeth still fit into his arms perfectly as if she had been made to fit, she felt totally comfortable and safe in his arms, her worries all gone now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Eighteen: I Trust You**

Elizabeth and Jack continued to look at each other for several minutes. Silently they searched each other's eyes or examined each other's faces, examined each other's beauty and the shine of their eyes as they held each other. Elizabeth's heart swelled as she watched Jack smiling down at her tenderly, his gorgeous smirk she loved so much, it made her feel like a goddess. She lifted her hand to his face again and cradled his cheek in her hand, gently rubbing his high cheekbone and scruffy cheek. Jack smiled and closed his eyes with a gentle sigh. Elizabeth smiled gently, her eyes shining, she wanted to kiss him again, but instead she just thought about him and why she loved this man that everyone else seemed to dislike.

Maybe it was his beauty and his love for life. For freedom. He was so content with so little. A bottle of rum and the sea was all he needed. Even a kiss could get him through a day filled with danger, worry and uncertainty. He was always there for her, always quick with a joke or smile. He was witty and gentle, making her forget her anger and pain. With just a subtle smile or smirk he could make her smile. Even just his presence was a reassurance. He was a carefree man, he was dangerous and adventurous, nothing held him back, he would be anything and everything on the line to save the things he loved. He knew almost everything, the best times to fight and when to hold back or run. He knew what to do to win, he knew how to confuse adversaries with listless talk and jerky gestures. He was a mesmerising man and a seasoned and wise captain, even if he was greatly concerned with his own safely he still was honest, a good man and kind friend.

"Do you love me Jack?" Elizabeth asked softly, after thinking of all this, all about him.

Jack smiled, his eyes still closed, he flashed her a gold toothed grin and slowly opened his eyes, looking down at her. He watched her intently for a few minutes then bent his head down to hers and kissed her lips longingly, then pulled away kissed her cheek then her ear. He lingered at her ear and smiled against it as he whispered to her.

"Ye have no idea luv."

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself close into Jack's arms. Elizabeth knew this was a big deal, Jack Sparrow loving one woman? She never thought she'd see the day. She had read about him since she had been a child, being nearly ten years older than her, he had been famous by the time she could read the books he was in and by the tie she began to daydream his legend was very well known. They held each other tight for another few moments then Elizabeth turned her head and laid it on Jack's chest as they stared out to the dark and glistening sea under the clear blanket of bright stars. Elizabeth sighed, she was happy right now at this moment, in Jack's arms under the bright stars. Elizabeth didn't even realise how tired she was until she staggered and Jack pulled her closer to him.

"You alright luv?" he asked and she woke with a start.

"Mmm? What?"

Jack smiled. "Am I that boring to be around darlin', you fall asleep whenever in my presence?"

Elizabeth yawned silently and rubbed her cheek against his chest affectionately, his arms tighten around her and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Jack. It's just I haven't slept very well lately and it seems to be catching up with me."

Jack smirked. "I haven't slept well in years... without rum that is."

Elizabeth smiled beautifully and snuggled into his warm embrace.

Jack smiled. "Come on luv, lets get you back to the camp, then you can sleep by the warm fire."

Elizabeth looked up at the fires then too Jack.

"Do I have to? I mean William's there and will be incredibly irritable, bitter and spiteful. I wont... well none of us will get any peaceful rest now."

Jack smiled "Ye're right luv."

Jack then let go of Elizabeth, who staggered back, took of his coat and threw it around Elizabeth's shoulders. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you but..."

Jack threw out his hand to motion to the beach, she looked him in confusion. Jack smiled.

"What would ye rather have? Spent a night on a beach with a dashing handsome pirate captain or spend a night in the dreaded company of a spiteful ex-fiancé?" he asked with a few over expressed gestures, questioning eyes and handsome smirk. Elizabeth smiled, how she loved this man.

"That is a tough decision." She smiled and Jack smirked. "I would have to inquire after the dashing captain's motives."

Jack smiled gently. "Why protection of course luv. I shall watch ye bonny oneself all night in fear of a sinister ex-fiance's horrid motives and uncurbed anger."

Elizabeth smiled, with raised eyebrow sat the horrid picture of William Jack had created.

"You think William with try and hurt me Jack?" She asked.

Jack shrugged comically but he had a sincere face.

"Jealousy is a dangerous thing luv."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow after considering it.

"No indecent advances Jack."

Jack shot her a gold toothed grin and raised his hands in defence. "I shall try and contain myself luv, but as too totally ignoring you I afraid that ain't possible."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Jack and watching him intently.

Jack smiled at her handsomely.

"Don't worry luv, besides stealing a small kiss here and there I shant touch you."

Elizabeth smiled, and stepped towards him. "Thank you Jack... I'm sure I can endure a little kiss here and there."

Jack smiled down at her, his eyes shining. "Ye're truly gonna trust me?"

"Should I Captain?"

Jack's grinned, his mysterious dark eyes dancing in the dim firelight. "I wouldn't luv."

Elizabeth smiled softly up at him, her face closer to his by each second.

"Well I'm not you am I?" Her lips almost brushed his and she smiled. Jack smiled and moved to steal a kiss but she pulled back a tiny bit.

"Besides I trust you Jack... you're a good man, you would never put me in a situation that would compromise my honour." she told him as she did on the Pearl a few days ago.

Jack sent a her a attractive smile and hungry look in his eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure, don't tempt me luv."

Elizabeth smiled and moved forward, letting him kiss her but suddenly he didn't. He moved away and she looked at him puzzled. Jack cast a glance behind her. She furrowed her brow.

"Jack?"

"Sorry luv, we seem to have a onlooker, quite interested in our actions."

Elizabeth turned suddenly and spied William standing on the other side of the fire, watching them. Although surprised he could see them so clearly she was angry he was so interested.

"Well then? Can you believe that?" She asked, then turned back to Jack, and smirked. "Should we make sure he knows we're alright?"

Jack looked form the fire down at her, questioning her motives but the second he saw her face he smirked. She moved towards him, her face to his but he, amazingly, faltered. Elizabeth stopped and pulled back utterly shocked. His eyes were sad.

"Bugger woman." He smiled sadly, Elizabeth's eyes questioned him. He sighed painfully.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Na're give me that 'good man' speech again luv, ye're ruining me character."

Elizabeth smiled at him tenderly, her eyes shining. "No kiss?" She nearly pouted

Jack looked down at her sadly. "Ney luv, at least not now. Not with Will watching. He's seeing if he can try and find something to accuse us off, or an indication we've been... intimate 'fore now. He's judging us luv, and ye'll only cut 'im deeper if he sees us... you kissing another so soon after ye've retracted ye're love."

Elizabeth smiled softly at Jack, he looked down at her intently. "Ye don't want to hurt 'im more do you luv?"

Elizabeth looked down and shook her head. She still had some love for William, she didn't want to hurt him. Jack smiled softly.

"That's my Lizzie."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack and smiled gently. "Thank you Jack... I didn't think of..."

Jack smiled. "As long as ye don't tell me crew darlin' ye can thank me as much as you want... when William isn't watching."

Elizabeth smiled softly at him then turned and looked down the beach. Jack kept his eyes on William, as he stood by the fires watching them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Nineteen: Sleep Love**

Jack and Elizabeth stood silently on the beach for nearly ten minutes before Jack looked down at her with a smile, William was gone. She was still looking down the beach, but he suddenly stepped forward to her, grabbed her cheek in his hand and kissed her lips intensely. Elizabeth was shocked and taken by surprise by this sudden action but within seconds her whole body grew relaxed against Jack's warm one and in his comforting, strong arms. They kissed for a few very long minutes before ripping their lips from each other with a gentle gasp. Elizabeth looked up at Jack with semi-wide shocked eyes, she bit her bottom lip beautifully. Jack smiled down at her, his eyes shining with love.

"William gone?" She asked with a tempting smile.

Jacks smirked. "Aye."

Elizabeth smiled beautifully. "And the second he isn't looking you..."

Jack smirked brilliantly, flashing his gold teeth. "Pirate."

Elizabeth smiled and nearly laughed.

"That's true." She smiled and immediately moved in to kiss him passionately again.

Jack smiled against her lips and held her tight. They momentarily broke off for another breath and Jack smiled down at her, as shivers ran through his veins, the first time this had ever happened to him. He loved the affect she had on him. She pulled a different part of Jack out of his character and as much as he didn't generally like being sensitive and caring, he loved the rewards it bore. He loved the way she was with him and the way he was with her. As Jack and Elizabeth continued to kiss and just hold onto each other Jack moved his face to her ear, kissed it tenderly and whispered.

"Pirate."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed his jaw and then his neck, with loving lingering lips. One thing she had always wanted to be, she finally was called. Elizabeth smiled and moved back to look Jack in the eye, which were shining beautifully.

"Truly?" She asked.

Jack smiled and gently caressed her cheek.

"Would I lie to you luv?" he asked gently.

Elizabeth smiled softly, she knew it, her eyes shined. She moved forward and kissed Jack again, who gladly kissed her back, and enveloped her in his warm embrace. Elizabeth nearly melted against him, savouring this moment, kissing Jack Sparrow under the stars in the middle of the Carribean. At this moment Elizabeth Swann loved life.

After nearly ten minutes Jack and Elizabeth sat on the golden beach under the stars, both looking out to the dark but calm sea. They sat in silence as the aqua water gently lapped at the beach. Elizabeth clutched Jack's jacket to her and sighed, her eyes growing heavy with sleep. After swaying slightly a few times, Jack smiled over at her and moved his arm out towards her, he moved over closer to her and put his arm around her, instantly she fell against his chest and sighed. Jack smiled as she snuggled up against him.

"I just need to close my eyes more a minute... just a.." Elizabeth whispered, her voice heavy with fatigue and her eyes closed.

Jack smiled as he leaned his cheek on her head, just enjoying having her close to him and so comfortable in his arms.

"Sleep luv... I wont go anywhere." he whispered back to her.

Elizabeth smiled lightly and sighed.

"Goodnight Jack." She whispered.

Jack smirked happily. "Goodnight luv."

Elizabeth breathed deeply once more, snuggled up against jack as he held onto her securely and she drifted off to sleep quite quickly. Jack smiled down at her totally calm face pushing up against his chest. He sighed gently and looked out to sea, trying ardently to pry his eyes from her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty: The Goddess of My Life**

Jack spent only a few minutes watching the sea, his mind never left the beautiful woman by his side. And with a tentative, loving smile he looked back down at her, breathing softly as she slept against him.

For the first time in a long time Jack could watch her for as long as he wanted. However this time he couldn't see all of her, everything he loved. Such as her smile, her eyes or hear her laugh. Jack could, although, watch her all night, examining her beauty and thinking of her, about her when she was so close to him, both physically and mentally.

Jack watched her for near twenty minutes before he actually started to think, and not just try and regulate his breathing with hers, and also try to take his mind off the steady beat of her heart in perfect time with his, or merely stare at her slender hand clutching his jacket around her or the light whips of hair falling across her face gently.

She looked utterly perfect and flawless. How was it possible for him, _Captain Jack Sparrow_, to love someone so perfect and well mannered? Then again how was it possible for him to love one woman more than any other? Or rather, how could he love this woman, when he had never truly loved anyone other than his mother?

Jack sighed and gently pushed the loose strand of hair off Elizabeth's face.

She was beautiful, he had to admit. And her beauty wasn't something she strived for, or worked hard at to achieve, all she had to do...

Jack smiled.

... all she needed to do was wake up in the morning.

Jack's eyes shined at he thought about their time together on the Pearl. From just that time they shared together, even while being interrupted by the ever annoying James Norrigton, Jack knew the exact colour of her eyes, the shine of her hair in th sun, the defiance in her eyes and the feel of her breath on his face as she tempted him that once, the way her lips curled up in a smile, or the way her eyes shined when he spoke to her gently, and the sudden speed change of her breath when angry. She was a goddess, a mortal goddess. And as all goddess have lover's or admirers she had many as well- admirers that is, but with a smile Jack kissed her soft hair.

"_You're my Goddess, the goddess of my life."_ He whispered silently to himself.

Jack then, gently eased himself back, trying not to disturb Elizabeth, into the sand. Once Jack knew she hadn't stirred and was sleeping comfortably beside him he looked up at the stars, his mind still running through thoughts about Elizabeth, why he could love her and why could she ever love him?

After an hour or two this is what Jack came up with and recited to himself. He loved Elizabeth because she was an adventurous, strong, independent, beautiful, dangerous, unpredictable, witty, smart mouthed, smart, loving, tender, _gorgeous_, fearless and agreeable woman. He also loved her because she seemly had an amazing and eery power over him like no other woman had ever had on him before. She made him worry and turn into a gentle and affectionate man whenever she wished, even without a thought of a reward. She was so kind and gentle with him, well lately anyway, and her worry and care for him was clearly evident when they talked together. She sent shivers through his veins when she kissed him, and made his heart flame when she even touched him, and as a master at woman Jack hid it. And even after his so many years of being with different woman, none even came close to wielding the kind of power Elizabeth Swann had over him.

He loved her, truly and deeply. He just hoped that his love wasn't misplaced, he hoped that she truly loved him as well, and that she would always love him. Every goddess has the power to bent men to do her bidding, she has the power to inflict massive amounts of pain and heartache upon them. Jack cast a look over to Elizabeth, who was sleeping soundly, her peaceful and tranquil face laying on his gently rising and falling chest. His face was solemn but his eyes filled with love, she would never hurt him, she was too good. He loved her, and she loved him, they would never hurt each other.

She was his goddess, and now the newest and most loved woman in his life.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty One: Sunrise**

Elizabeth shifted a few times, nice and warm under the coat Elizabeth smiled. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked with a yawn. But suddenly, when she moved her head and found not sand or fabric under her face, no gently rise and fall of a strong chest, no strong arms around her, only cold, fuzzy moss under her face and her whole body, her eyes flew open and she sat up. Looking around, she found herself laying on a mossy cot by the dead fire, Gibbs laid on the cot a few feet down from her and another empty cot laid a few feet towards the beach. Elizabeth looked towards the other fires and there was William, Ragetti, Pintel, Marty, Mr. Cotton and his parrot laying, asleep, on their cots next to the other dead and smoldering fires. The air was still heavy with morning darkness but the sky had began to brighten, the air was hazy with sunless light that filled the sky just before sunrise.

'_Where's Jack?'_ Elizabeth's heart screamed.

She looked towards the beach and there, down the beach a little ways was Jack, sitting on the beach his arms hanging on his knees and staring out to the sea. Elizabeth sighed, worry gone now.

She stood up, clutched his jacket around her tighter and began to walk down to the beach. She was able to get fairly close to him without him hearing but when he turned his head slightly as if to listen for a sound, she smiled.

"Care to explain?" She asked with a smile as she reached his side.

Jack gave her a gentle smirk as she sat down beside him.

" 'bout what luv?" he asked, swaying slightly in his usual manner. Elizabeth spied a half empty rum bottle at his side. She smirked.

"Taking me back to the camp, with the others." she replied. "Did you carry me Jack?"

Jack sent her a tired smile as she sat down beside him.

"Aye. Don't worry I was very gentle. That bloody 'good man' talk again luv." He confessed and Elizabeth smiled. "Ye see, I thought it best if when the others woke they'd find ye there and me still gone. Then they wouldn't..."

"Jack, I appreciate it but I'm ready for whatever they might say."

Jack smiled and she fell against him, he put his arm around her.

"Aye, I now luv but I still cant shake the feeling that you and Mr. Turner are still engaged." he cringed and Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm not engaged to William anymore Jack, and I love you." She kissed his cheek tenderly and he smiled lightly.

"Once we're off this bloody island I know I'll realise it for sure but not now when he's still around and so soon after your _extraction of affection_. Until then...sorry luv."

Elizabeth smiled at him beautifully. She moved her face over to his and he met her lips halfway again, kissing each other gently for a minute they both smiled and pulled away. She knew his feelings were something that was very new something very unlike him to express and feel. She smiled gently at him, her eyes full of love and admiration for the handsome and anti-commitment pirate captain.

"Good morning captain." She smiled, hoping to forget their unpleasant circumstances, both being stuck on this island and having to watch their every move.

"Morning luv."

They smiled gently at each other for a few minutes then Elizabeth eyes shined as she thought of last night.

"I'm sorry I feel asleep on you last night."

Jack's eyes shined.

"Ney, don't be sorry luv. Ye needed rest. How did ye sleep?"

"Very well thank you. What about you? How did you sleep?"

Jack smiled at her concern. "I didn't luv."

"Why not?"

"Too busy watching you."

Elizabeth blushed lightly and smiled softly. "Your such a romantic Jack."

Jack smiled down at her handsomely. "Ye have no idea luv."

Elizabeth smiled, she knew what that tone of voice meant. He flashed her a smirk before he stole another kiss, a longer and deeper one this time. Elizabeth smiled at him when they broke their lips apart.

"For you thinking I'm an engaged woman Jack you sure are brash."

Jack smiled roguishly and moved towards her again and just as he was about to speak Elizabeth smirked.

"I know... _pirate_."

Jack smiled and kissed her lips lightly this time, and when he moved away she sent him a surprised look, he smiled.

"Hey I can be a good one or a bad one, take ye're pick."

Elizabeth laughed lightly and Jack smiled. They both turned towards the sea again and watched the horizon as the sun began to rise slowly.

As the sky turned from red to pink, then to orange and yellow Elizabeth sat beside Jack as he held her. She was happy and he was more happy than he could have expected. Doing a simple thing like watch the sunrise while doing nothing else but sitting there was something he had never thought about as something enjoyable and pleasurable. But he had never thought of doing this with Elizabeth Swann. She sat there silently beside Jack, leaning against him, with his arm around her.

"I think I'd rather just have Jack Sparrow." She whispered to him. "The good and the bad."

"In sickness and health?" Jack asked with a comical smile and Elizabeth laughed gently.

"Health being the less likely I think."

Jack smiled. "Well, enjoy life while ye have it is what I've lived by me whole life."

Elizabeth turned to him, he was completely serious but she smiled gently.

"How's that going for you?"

Jack shrugged and sent her a smirk. "Bad in some ways and good in others."

Elizabeth smiled and looked back out to sea as the sun drifted up above the horizon. She smiled as the sky grew gently brighter and brighter.

"Where do you think the sun comes from Jack?" She asked gently, in a sleepy tone. "It just drifts up from the horizon I know but from where?"

Jack smiled against her head. "The other side luv."

"The other side of _what_?"

Jack smiled. "From the other side, from the end of the world. Over the _edge _of the world luv. From the Locker."

Elizabeth furrowed her bow and pulled away from Jack, she sat up straight and looked at him with unconvinced eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Two: Interruptions**

"Jack." she asked with a adorable little smile, he can't be serious.

Jack smiled.

"No lie luv."

"You expect me to believe there is in fact a Davy Jones' locker?"

"Aye. Cause there is."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Have you seen it?"

"Ney...but there's a Davy Jones, so there is in fact a Davy's Jones locker, savvy?" He shot her a gold toothed grin and shining eyes.

Elizabeth smiled, determined he was lying.

"There doesn't have to be, how can you know it exists if you've never seen it?"

Jack's eyes narrowed and he sent her a smart smile. "Have ye been there luv? To the end of the world and beyond?"

"No."

"Then how do ye know it's _not _there?"

Elizabeth was silent, a small smile tugged at her lips. He smiled defiantly at her with a slight cocky air.

"You've na're been to many places around the world have ye luv? Then why do ye want to go? How do ye know they're there?"

Elizabeth smiled gently, her deep hazel brown eyes soft and adoring.

"Cause you've been there."

Jack smiled, his dark eyes danced in the golden sunlight. He lifted his hand to her cheek, Elizabeth lifted her hand as well and griped his wrist gently, her fingers gently glided over his imprinted 'P' brand on his wrist above his tattoo and then the small sash of fabric wrapped around his wrist. He smiled gently as his face grew closer to hers. She continued to gently touch his skin with feather light roving finger tips. She ran her fingers along the shape of his hand, the tough veins lightly protruding through his golden, weathered skin, her eyes closed the whole time.

Jack was merely in inch of two from Elizabeth's sweet rose lips when they were interrupted by a call from the camp. Both Elizabeth and Jack turned suddenly, dropping their hands from each other and slightly moving apart. However it was only Gibbs as he made his way towards them, hastily through the sand. The others began to stir and slowly sit up, rubbing sleep from their eyes or complain for a few more minutes of sleep.

"Captain! Ye're back!" Gibbs called as Jack and Elizabeth stood and faced him.

"Aye."

Elizabeth pulled Jack's coat from her shoulders as she cast a glance over at the camp, she watched as William began to stir. Once the coat was off her shoulders she handed t too Jack. He looked at her with light questioning eyes.

"Thank you, it's much warmer now the sun is up." She replied gently. "I'm sorry I had it so long."

"No problem darlin'." He replied with a small smirk.

He pulled it on and smirked. Her could feel her warmth off the jacket and a gentle hint of her sweet, fresh scent. He swallowed and turned to Gibbs trying to banish those thoughts and the smirk from his face.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked, Gibbs was watching them intently, casting a look from Elizabeth and Jack and back to Elizabeth. Gibbs gave a little start and looked to Jack.

"Any order's sir?" he asked

Jack ran his hand over his chin and thought for a moment. "Did ye find anything yesterday?"

Gibbs shrugged. "A few old ruins, nothin' of any use."

Jack gave a little nod and looked around cautiously.

"The compass."

Jack turned jerkily and looked to Elizabeth, the rum taking apparently more of toll on him while he stood. She gave him a gentle smile.

"Why not try the compass?" She asked, her eyes sparking.

His eyes lit up ad he pulled the compass from his belt. "Good thinking luv."

Elizabeth smirked as he opened it, they all waited, watching the compass. But as soon as the needle stopped he shut it quickly. He looked at Elizabeth with a small, half hidden pout, he handed her the compass and she tried to hide a bright smile.

"Ye care to try it luv?"

Gibbs watched in puzzlement_. 'Great, no heading again.' _he thought. '_Why was there never any heading to follow?'_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Three: Changing Direction**

Elizabeth took the compass from Jack and opened it, she watched the needle until it stopped. Gibbs watched her closely, waiting, _hopeful _for a heading. Jack's eyes roved over the landscape, a small comical pout still on his face. When the needle stopped Elizabeth didn't even look up, she knew where it pointed. She shook the compass and looked down with a frustrated face.

"I know!" She exclaimed "Show me something else!"

Gibbs looked at her as if she had gone crazy and Jack looked at her with a comical almost pouting smirk. Elizabeth looked up at the two men, more longingly at one than the other.

"One moment Please." She smiled sweetly and turned.

"Take ye're time luv." Jack smirked cheerfully.

Elizabeth shot him a little smile and walked a few feet away down the beach, whispering angrily at the compass, as if she was in fact crazy.

"I know you bloody thing!" She whispered to it. "Show me something else!"

Jack turned to Gibbs, who was watching Elizabeth with masked worry and slight shock.

"Why don't ye get the rest of the crew up and fed while I help Lizzie with our heading?"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye captain."

He cast one more uncertain look at Elizabeth and then turned and walked back to the camp. Jack smirked and walked up to Elizabeth, he stood close behind her and smirked over her shoulder, down at the open compass she cradled in her hands.

"How's our heading luv?"

Elizabeth sighed angrily. "I don't have one."

"Why not luv?" he purred next to her ear.

Elizabeth smirked, she rolled her eyes. "Why do you think Jack?"

Jack smirked. "Where's it pointing darlin'?"

"Behind me." She replied. Jack didn't get it. Or at least didn't lead on that he knew. She exhaled deeply and rolled her eyes.

"At you Jack."

Jack smirked, she felt his hands on her waist, holding her. She smiled.

"I'm flattered luv, but we kinda need a heading."

"Im sorry Jack, but I'm trying." she whimpered.

Jack smiled, and nuzzled his face at her neck, after making sure no one was watching. "Luv, if that needle is right and is pointing at me, you know you can't have me till we get off this island aye?"

Elizabeth swallowed, frustrated, she knew that but...suddenly the needle spun, and kept moving. Her eyes widened and she stared at the compass as Jack continued to whisper in her ear, with a sly smirk framing his lips and shining in his dark eyes.

"So luv, if what ye really want most is in fact me, ye want a way off this island so you can in fact..."

Elizabeth smiled as his breath tickled her neck, she closed her eyes in complete pleasure.

"Jack." She whispered painfully.

Jack stopped and smiled, he kissed her ear.

"What's the heading luv?"he whispered softly, his breath licking at her ear.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked down. The needle was now in fact pointing off towards the forest again, down the beach. Elizabeth smiled brightly and Jack kissed the base of her ear. Her skin crawled with goose bumps under his gentle kiss, and she leaned back against him, he smiled.

"I told you darlin'."

Elizabeth smiled, and with a small sigh she closed the compass, and handed it to Jack who took it gingerly from her hand and let her go, casting a quick glance over at the camp, happily, only seeing The crew totally engrossed in a bitter argument over little things that needed to be done. Jack smiled and kissed Elizabeth once more, lightly on her jaw line, and pulled back, away from her. Elizabeth turned and faced him as he tied the compass at his waist again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Four: Pirate-sy Answer**

Elizabeth watched Jack for a moment, her eyes unconvinced and searching. Why couldn't _he _just think about that and change the direction? Or did he just not want to get off the island, even if the sea meant utter death for him? No, that wasn't possible, he loved the sea and hated land, even if it meant his life he wouldn't leave the sea. But then why didn't it work?

"Jack, why couldn't _you _get a heading?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack smirked suddenly and shrugged.

"No idea luv." he said with a little drunken wave.

Elizabeth smiled intently at him. "You knew _that _and it still wouldn't help, how come?"

Jack smiled. "I knew what luv?"

"That we can't be together until we're off this island. Then when William is gone we can be together, without any problems."

Jack smiled his eyes comically squinted in a questioning coked sideways face.

"Ah, now there we have a little flaw luv."he smiled sideways and rased his eyebrows and then dropped them again comically.

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "We do?"

Jack smiled, and stepped towards her. Everything else in the world forgotten, even who might be watching. His narrowing eyes locked with hers. His eyes turned from comical to serious, dark and shined deeply.

"Aye, we do. You seem to love to forget who ye're talking to luv. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I take what I want."

Elizabeth's skin shivered but she smiled. "But not this time Jack."

He smiled softly, with a raised eyebrow his eyes watched her intently and mocked her reply.

"I wouldn't be so sure darlin'. You tempt me... or any pirate and things change. I wouldn't be able to change the heading if I wanted to luv. I'm being good now, but I don't have to be... I _could _have ye now... if I hadn't been subjected to your little 'good man' speech. I don't have to listen to it... I'm not any different than I've ever been luv. I can still have what I want... and you can still have what ye want too."

Jack smiled as he ran his hand against her cheek tenderly, caressing her cheek gently. He smirked seductively against her lips, but not touching them, flashing a gold toothed grin. This was his trademark move, make their desires grow, tempt them and wait until their blood boiled and just before they crack he'd kiss them slowly at first and them slowly the kiss would gain more force, more meaning, and they'd be so weak they'd give in and everything was so much better after that.

Jack felt Elizabeth quiver slightly, and her lips part trying to reach his. He smiled and his eyes shined as he stared deeply into Elizabeth's eyes, he moved his hand to her waist and she closed her eyes. Trembling slightly under his touch.

Elizabeth blood was like fire rushing through her veins, she could hear her heart beat in her ear and she could feel the waves of goose bumps flow through her. She was angry and happy at this moment, angry she was trembling and rendered useless under his touch, and angry that Jack was so much more experience than her at this. But she was happy to be singled out by him, and apparently mean so much to him, he who never truly loved anything.

"So you see luv, there is no use for me to try and move the needle cause I know what I want most, which happens to work perfectly for both of us. And not even the fact of needing to find a ship first will change that needles direction. If I wanted to, ye'd be mine already... I don't need to be off this island before that time luv."

He flashed her a grin and Elizabeth smiled weakly, she pressed herself up against him and moaned softly, she wanted to hug him, and forget her weakening thoughts. She knew he was telling the truth, he could have her any time, if she was weak, but she _wasn't_.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and flashed a smile against his neck. She kissed his neck once lightly but lingeringly, letting him think he had won and she was giving in but then she pulled away and smiled up at him, defiance flashing through her eyes. He looked down, surprised with her sudden recovery from being useless under his touch. This had never happened to him before.

"Think what you want Captain but your wrong."

Jack furrowed his brow then his eyes turned daring and softly laughed at her. "Keep tellin' yourself that darlin'."

His smile tugged at his lips, he knew what she was thinking right now, how hard she was fighting with herself to say those words and keep away from him. He knew what her heart was screaming inside her. Even if her eyes said differently she was faking it, she wanted him and he wanted her. Just a few more words would make her crack, one more kiss and she's break.

Elizabeth grinned, her eyes still defiant. "Jack, I hope you know that you wont have me like that at all. I'm not one of your strumpets in Tortuga. I'll never sleep with you or anyone until I'm married to them."

Jack's smile fell. She sure was confident and set in her ways, maybe she was telling the truth.

"I love you Jack but it's not going to happen." She told him confidently and turned and waked away.

Jack watched her in shock, his dark eyes unhappy. Suddenly his eyes narrowed as he watched her walk back to the camp. He had been so close, he had felt her faltering, slowly giving in. He then smiled.

"Just wait luv, you will come over to my side, I know it."

Elizabeth stopped, she turned, her eyes shocked and a smile tugged at her lips, she suppressed it and shot him a playful glare.

"I don't think so Jack." Then she smiled, remembering his words, what he had told her back on the Pearl.

"You've tried that before Jack, it didn't work. And it's not going to work this time." She smiled defiantly but her heart screamed the complete opposite, it took all her might to drown out those screams.

He smiled, surprised she had even heard him, even when he wanted her to. Elizabeth faced Jack and crossed her arms. She raised her eyebrows at his confident stare. Jack's smile turned into a smirk. He just watched her, not even speaking. Finally Elizabeth's smile began to fade as she watched him, his smirk was still bright and his mysterious dark eyes shining.


	27. Update

**Hey guys, this is just a little update. **

**I'm glad you all like the story so far but I'm having a little difficulty now and since I have so many people into the story I'm opening it up to any of your great ideas to help me through this difficult writing period.**

**So if you have an idea to where the story goes from here, or even a little something I should include or add let me know in a review. I appreciate all the reviews, and ideas ahead of time. From serious to really crazy I want to hear it all, cause I want you guys to keep loving this story. Thanks guys and you're the best.**

**L'il Pirate **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Five: Are You so Sure Miss Swann?**

They watched each other for a few moments, both of their eyes narrowing and challenging each other. They seemed to be having a staring contest, but the second Jack's smile brightened enough to flash a gold tooth she exhaled suddenly.

"I'm sorry Jack but I'm not that kind of girl. It won't work." She told him firmly.

Jack smiled, his eyes never faltered. They seemed to look right through her, straight into her heart.

"Are you so sure Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth swallowed, her face was almost sad. Her mind and heart was racing, each saying something different. She couldn't sort out which was which anymore. Suddenly she saw Jack move out of the corner of her eye, she looked up and he was right before her, she faced him with sad eyes.

"Please Jack... please don't." She begged with a sad voice and pleading eyes. Jack's smirk slowly slid off his face. His eyes grew sad as well.

"Please don't..." She whispered

Jack's jaw clenched, his cheekbones rose and fell and he cast a look over to the camp suddenly, something caught his eye. William was watching them again. Jack nearly sneered. He looked back to Elizabeth. Her eyes still pleading with him.

"Please..." She whispered.

He gave her a shallow nod, just one, and immediately Elizabeth's eyes glowed with gratitude, but her face was still sad.

"Thank you Jack." She whispered. "And I'm sorry. If you cant, or don't want to wait I'll understand..."

Jack smirked sadly, her moved in and kissed her lips gently for but one longing second, he didn't care about William right now. Elizabeth faced him with questioning, expectant eyes.

"Luv, I'll wait as long as ye promise me something."

"What?"

"When we get off this bloody island you come with me, on me ship. I'll take ye anywhere you want to go. You and me, we'll go anywhere, as long as you'll come with me. I'll show ye the world you've been hidden from for so long."

Elizabeth smiled, her heart swelling. She had never expected Jack so be so sweet and gentle, or so affection and sentimental. Her eyes brimmed with sudden happy tears, she pushed them back and blinked, her eyes merely shining beautifully now.

"Any intentions Jack?" She had to ask.

He smiled gently, his eyes shining brilliantly as well.

"Aye, ye have to fall madly in love with me." He told her sarcastically, although he hoped it would happen if she wasn't already truly in love with him, he shook his head.

"Do I need any to give ye the world?" he inquired gently, placing his forehead onto hers affectionately.

Elizabeth smiled softly and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"As long as it's you who shows it to me, you don't need any, and I don't need anything else."

Jack smiled tenderly, his eyes closed as well. "I was hoping you'd say that luv."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Six: A Little Rest**

Elizabeth lead the crew through the dense jungle, not exactly knowing where she was going, only following a stupid compass needle. They had been walking for nearly two hours now and had gotten nowhere. She still didn't know where they were going, or when they were going to get there. Until finally Gibbs and Marty called for another break, Ragetti and Pintel collapsed on the ground and sat there panting. William stood off to the back trying to look upset with another stop, but wiped his seating brow with the back of his hand. Elizabeth walked another few feet away and looked down at the compass again, jack came to her side in a moment and looked down at the compass needle as well. He looked unaffected by the long walk in the dense forest and looked around cautiously. His eyes watched the compass needle for a moment then looked up at the almost strikingly familiar forest.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack called, without turning.

"Aye captain?" Gibbs stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ye hear that?" Jack asked, still looking around the forest cautiously. Gibbs looked around as well and the rest of the crew fell uncommonly quiet. Suddenly Gibb's eyes sparked and a smile appeared on his face.

"Aye captain, water... a lot of water."

Jack's eyes narrowed into a shining smirk.

"The sea."

Gibbs smiled, turned to the rest of the crew and started shouting orders.

"Get up ye lazy dogs!" he called

Jack then turned to Elizabeth, with shining eyes, as the crew rolled to their feet, rather exhausted and with much complaining about not having a long enough rest. Elizabeth looked up at him expectantly.

"We're almost there luv." he whispered to her.

"How do you know?" she whispered back, with worried eyes, however she trusted him.

Jack smiled confidently down at her. "It's the sea luv, it's the freedom of every mother's son who calls himself pirate, we _all _know when we're close to it."

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other a moment, searching each other's eyes beautifully, and just before Jack turned away Elizabeth stopped him. She reached out and gently touched his arm. He looked down at her gently, but with searching eyes.

"Will you teach me how to do that Jack?"

"What luv?"

"What you said before, _feel _the sea and when it's near... and anything else like that all other pirates know."

Jack smiled down at her, his chocolate eyes pleased and loving. His smile was so gentle, small and tugging at a smirk Elizabeth had to smile shyly at him. He bet his face down towards her a bit, and she looked up at him, her lips slightly parted, expecting a kiss.

"I'll teach ye, if you'll listen to me."

"I'll listen." She replied softly, although slightly sad she hadn't gotten a kiss.

Jack smiled, he could feel Elizabeth's breath tightening as she held onto his every word.

"I'm sorry luv, I can't teach ye with the other's around. I'll teach ye later... when we're alone."

Elizabeth looked up at him, her eyes searching his intently, but she was silent. Jack waited for her to ask for intentions or tell him what he wasn't suppose to do but after two long minutes she never spoke. Jack's eyes were surprised.

"No rules, no little _reminders _luv?"

Elizabeth blushed slightly as she looked down a moment. "I trust you Jack"

Jack smiled softly, tempted to kiss her he turned suddenly as Gibbs nearly dragged a very reluctant Pintel to his feet, his smirked and turned back to Elizabeth.

"I'll take it from here luv."

Elizabeth nodded and closed the compass, she handed it to Jack but he smiled and pushed it back to her.

"You keep it luv, I'll get it from you later."

Elizabeth nodded and Jack turned away, leading the crew away through the forest once again. Elizabeth opened up the compass again and watched as the needle spun, _just to make sure_, she waited for it to stop, which it did. Elizabeth smirked gently as the needle stopped on the path Jack had just taken through the forest. Elizabeth watched the needle a moment more, the red little arrow pointing towards the crew, and Jack in front of them... and hopefully a way off this island. _How did the compass work? _She thought to herself as she examined it_. How could an object like this point to what you want most?_ Suddenly a shadow was cast over the compass and Elizabeth, she swallowed and looked up hesitantly and came face to face with William, who was looking down at her cooly. Elizabeth's eyes flashed with discomfort and fleeting worry, she cast a sudden look towards the rustling branches, where Pintel had just disappeared. Everyone was gone, and she was alone with William.

"Elizabeth we need to talk." He told her firmly.

"William we should really..." She motioned to the path the crew had just disappeared into, Elizabeth stood but William stopped her suddenly.

"No Elizabeth... now."

Elizabeth looked up at him, his dark eyes making her skin crawl. They were the same deep brown as Jack's but they seemed to stop suddenly and become cold, Jack's were soft and warm, inviting and mysterious... William's were merely _brown_, they were so different, so cold. Elizabeth's heart raced, she was a strong confident girl but suddenly she was afraid, her heart screamed as fear flashed through her eyes as she cast one look at the now quiet forest around her.

'_Jack, Jack help me!' _her heart screamed.

She looked back up at William who was staring down at her mercilessly, the man she had loved for so long, the man she had agreed to marry, th man she had risked her life for time and again. But suddenly she didn't know something, what had happened between them? Why had she fallen out of love so fast? Had she really loved him? Elizabeth cringed as she thought about this, she had truly loved him, she had wanted to marry him, the man she loved... but suddenly he wasn't that man anymore. Suddenly she was afraid of her childhood friend.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Twenty Seven: A Much Needed Talk**

Jack stopped suddenly a few moments later, without turning he knew something was wrong and when he did turn his feeling's were proved right. He looked back at the crew expectantly, and intently as they caught up with him, suddenly Jack's mouth grew dry. Where was Elizabeth?... _bloody hell_, where was William? Jack didn't waste a moment, he turned suddenly, pushed through the crewmen behind him and hurried off through the jungle. Jack ignored the leaves and branches hitting him every second, hitting his face and tickling his nose or blurring his vision, or even Gibbs' and the other's yells. Jack ignored it all and ran a fast as he could through the dense jungle until he stopped abruptly, he heard voices. Jack walked a few feet more until he could hear them clearly as Elizabeth and William, and he stopped suddenly listening to their conversation with the sudden mention of _him_.

"Why him? Why did you do that Elizabeth?" William asked bitterly, but with a twinge of sadness.

"I'm sorry William, I... we never meant to hurt you. I thought you would understand..."

"_We_?" William scoffed "As in you and _Jack_? You expect me to believe that lie?"

"William please, believe me. I was Jack's idea that I tell you as soon as possible, so you wouldn't find out _painfully _later, he also refused to hold me or kiss me when you were around. He didn't want to hurt you William." Elizabeth explained quickly, desperately.

William watched her a moment, wishing he could believe her.

"Why would _Jack Sparrow_, a man who takes what he wants and does what he wants without any consideration of anyone else suddenly start to worry about other people's feelings?"

"William that is not fair, you don't know Jack to judge him so cruelly. He's done many good things for people... for _us. _Besides he's your friend."

"Jack Sparrow is not my friend."

Elizabeth eyes hurt, her heart pained, but it was William's choice she couldn't change that.

"Why not?" She asked cooly, curiosity getting the better of her. "He's saved your life time and again, he helped you save me all those years ago and you even saved him from the gallows. How can you two not be friends when you two have risked your lives for each other again and again?"

"How can I be friends with someone who has just stolen my fiancé from me? I think I have every right to hate him, don't I?"

"He didn't steal me William... I just suddenly let go and he was the first one, _the only one_, to catch me." Elizabeth told him softly, her eyes sad. "Don't be angry with Jack William, if you want to be angry with someone be angry with me, it is my fault."

"It's not that Elizabeth, it isn't. It's just he's a pirate! How can you love such a filthy and lawless pirate?"

"He's changed William, Jack isn't the man you might think he is. Why? Why can't you see that, why don't you see it?"

"He's a pirate! That's all I need to know, and pirates don't change."

"What about your father? What about me? Don't you find it even a little interesting that everyone you've loved is a pirate?"

"Your not a pirate Elizabeth."

"Why not!? Why cant you see what everyone else sees William? Why cant you let me be what I want to be... what I am?"

William was silent, he watched her as she continued.

"I'm sorry William but I love him... I love Jack. I'm sorry I have hurt you but I want you to know that Jack and I haven not done anything..."

"Not done anything?" William exclaimed.

"Please William, we've know each other almost all our lives, we're been friends since we were ver young. Can't you be even a little happy for me that I've fallen in love?"

"How can I when it's not me you love?" he asked sadly.

"William..."

"When did you stop loving me Elizabeth? Or did you even love me at all?"He asked cooly.

Elizabeth's heart broke, sudden tears sprung into her eyes. "Of course I loved you William, I loved you very much. I still love you, and I will always love you as long as I breath. You are the closest thing I've had to a brother. I'll never forget you."

"Then when did you fall in love with Jack? Did you love him before or after I asked you to marry me?"

"Ever since I meet.." She stopped suddenly, what she wanted to say was irrelevant. _"After _I agreed to marry you. When he came back before the kraken took the Pearl I could see him for what he really was, and I saw what he had sacrificed to save us... I saw a new Jack." She relied softly, avoiding his eyes.

"You promise nothing happened before that?"

"I swear... I was yours. I never betrayed you William."

William turned away hastily, as if now knew what he wanted to know the whole time.

"William.."

"Don't." William raised his hand and waved her off. "Don't... I hope your happy with Jack. And I hope for your sake you never _see _him with one of his companions."

"Jack would never.."

"He's a pirate. Then again maybe you two are perfect for each other. Jack loves many woman and never commits and neither do you, you have a special love for dumping fiance's."

And with that William turned coldly and disappeared into the forest, heading off to find the crew, and leaving Elizabeth alone, sitting on a fallen tree's trunk. Elizabeth stared off into the forest, where William had disappeared, her face was bank and her eyes welled with tears. She looked down and covered her face with her hands, she began to shake.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Watching in Pain**

Jack stood behind a small rock crevice as he listened, his heart paining as he listened to William and Elizabeth's conversation. Jack closed his eyes as the whole conversation ran through his mind. All of William's contradictions and anger, and all of Elizabeth's retorts and total trust in Jack. All of Elizabeth's words had made him proud and very much loved and adored but William's retorts cut his happiness short and filled him with regret and self-loathing as well as anger for William. Jack cringed as he thought of William's last reply. '_He's a pirate... jack loves many woman and never commits... I just hope for your sake you don't see him with one of his companions._" Jack swallowed hard, anger fuming within him. He would never do that to Elizabeth, sure he had been like that in the past, he had been with many, _cheap _women. But that was the past, Jack now had Elizabeth and they loved each other. He had no use for any other women now, he had what he had always wanted and he would never hurt her, he never wanted to loose her, he would do anything for her.

As Jack thought all this through he was suddenly interrupted by footsteps coming towards him, his eyes widened and he jumped sideways into a small bush. As Jack sat up, he winced and put his hand on his ankle, which he had just twisted as he fell. However Jack ignored it when he heard the rustling grow closer, he quickly crawled back to the edge of the bush and peered out between two large leaves. Just as he did that William walked into view, with a stern and unhappy look on his face, he strode by quickly and was so close to Jack that he could have reached out and touched him, if he had known he was there. But William kept on walking and soon disappeared through the bush again.

Jack waited another moment of two, making sure he was gone before he jumped up, and wiping a small leaf from his shoulder he swaggered out of the bush, nearly tripping in the attempt. Jack turned around and scowled at the bush, it apparently had caught his sword and wasn't about to let it loose. Jack tugged on it firmly, and quite comically. Jack fought mercilessly with it for a few minutes and by the third tug it pulled free which sent Jack diving face first into the mossy jungle floor. Jack lifted his head and comically blew moss from his mouth with utter disgust, he scowled and stood up with as regally as he could, looked around and made sure no one had seen his little fight with the bush. He fixed his sword at his side and wiped the moss from his coat. Jack then turned suddenly towards his right and narrowed his eyes, cocked his head to the side and listened, he heard something soft, something like silent whimpering. Jack furrowed his brow and walked through the forest again, on the same path that William had walked on. Within a few minutes Jack stopped short, stepped back one foot and looked through a small opening between two furry leaved trees. Suddenly his heart grew sad. There he saw Elizabeth sitting on her ground, her back against a fallen tree stump, her face in her hands and sitting there shaking.

Jack watched her a few moments, his eyes extremely sad, his heart paining and his face twisted in sadness. He wondered what she was thinking right now, what she was crying about. Was it that she was mad at William and sad he couldn't see her for what she was? Or was it that she was now thinking he was right? Maybe she didn't think he loved her, Jack that is, and that he would be the exact same as he always had been when they got off this island. Jack felt horrible, even if she had wondered about that, he would never do anything like that to her, and he wished... he prayed that's not what she was thinking. Jack watched her another minute in agony, he couldn't watch her so sad and alone and not do anything. Jack swallowed painfully and pushed through the forest, heading towards her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Twenty Nine: I Promise You**

Jack walked towards Elizabeth silently, she didn't move and she didn't look up. At least not until Jack stood right beside her and cast a shadow over her. Suddenly Elizabeth stopped crying and slowly raised her head, the second her eyes met with Jack's he watched as fear washed away. Her lip quivered and tears rolled down her cheeks. If Jack had been any weaker than he was, at this moment he would have cried. She looked so broken, so sad. Jack's eyes were sad, she couldn't even move, she couldn't even raise herself up to her feet. He watched as she tried to but she couldn't, she crumpled back down again.

Jack dropped to his knees and put his arms around her. Elizabeth stifled a cry and threw her arms around him as well, hugging him tightly. Jack breathed deeply as he drew her closer into his arms, Elizabeth buried her face in his neck and continued to shake. Jack didn't hear her crying but he could feel her tears on his neck. Jack felt so sad, he kissed her hair and settled himself down in the grass more comfortably. Elizabeth was almost draped across him in a moment, sitting nearly in his lap as he held her tightly and as she tired to calm herself down in his comforting arms. They sat together, silently for several minutes before Elizabeth's breathing slowly and she stopped shaking. Jack kept a close eye on her and his arms securely around her as she was nestled comfortably in his arms.

"Why are you here Jack?" She asked softly, as soon as she had caught her breath.

"You weren't behind me luv, I was worried so I came to find you." he replied gently, in a soft whisper.

"How long we you here?"

"Why luv?" he couldn't help but ask.

She faltered a moment. "... William was here."

"I know, I saw him leave."

"You... you didn't hear anything he said did you?"

Jack was silent a moment, his heart and mind telling him to say two different things, he decided to go with his heart on this one.

"I heard... some."

Elizabeth was silent a moment, a tear rolled down her cheek and Jack wiped it off her face, watching her with sad eyes.

"Lizzie..."

She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes, his sad eyes locked with hers and warmed her soul.

"I love you Lizzie, and I want you to know that I'll never hurt you. I promise you Lizzie, you're the only one... I wont hurt you." Jack told her softly, as he wiped tears off her face as they continuously rolled down he cheeks. "Don't worry about everything I might have done in my past, just know that I'll do anything for you... and I swear I'll do anything to try and make you forgive me for how I've acted."

"I don't need to forgive you Jack, and I don't want to. That's who you are... who you were in the past. And that's why I love you."

Jack kissed her hair again, affectionately, and she played with the lapel on his jacket as she continued, just staring to relax and feel totally afe and secure in his arms.

"I know you've changed Jack, and I know you wont hurt me. And I want you to know that I wont hurt you... I know I haven't been the most committed woman in the past and I know I'm considered _dead _in my old life. Father wont want me back, and everyone will despise me, if not for refusing to marry _two _fiance's but now loving a pirate. I just want you to know Jack that when I look at you I don't feel the same I did when I looked at the others... your different and I promise I love you with all my heart, I always have... I don't care what anyone else says or thinks of me."

Elizabeth railed off as she looked up and met Jack's eyes.

"I don't care what William said Jack... he could say hundreds of bad things about you the rest of my life but he will never make me stop loving you... I promise you."

"...You won't leave me with you luv?"

"Don't give me a reason to and I never will." She replied with a small smile, but suddenly her eyes narrowed and she dropped her head onto his chest. "Jack, I would never leave you, I wouldn't be able to... you're tattooed on my mind and heart. Just please don't do anything to hurt us and I'll never leave your side... forever."

Jack drew his arm around Elizabeth tighter, he looked down at his hand and stared at it a moment. Then he moved his other hand around to it and slowly pulled off a dark blue and silver ring, he looked at it a moment before he beaconed for her hand. Elizabeth looked up at him shocked, her eyes sad and somewhat scared. She gave him her hand and he slid the ring onto a few different fingers before he slid it onto the only finger it would fit, onto her middle finger.

"Jack... your not proposing are you?" She asked incredibility in a shocked whisper.

Jack smirked sadly. "Even if I was would ye let me?"

Elizabeth lowered her eyes. Of course she'd let him, she'd even say _yes_.

Jack watched her, a small sad but adoring smile on his lips.

"Ney luv, I'm not proposing. Don't ye think it's a bit soon after your last fiancé to have another proposal? I think it'd be best if ye remain detached for a while, don't you? See what the world is like without any responsibility... without any care of others?"

Elizabeth looked up at him surprised. _When had Jack Sparrow become such an expert in relationships, feelings and general life_? She smiled softly at him, he was right none the less.

"Yes... you'r right. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry luv." he replied softly, rubbing his finger that the ring had been taken from, it felt naked without a ring on that finger.

"But, as long as we're on the subject..." he smiled down at her comically, but tenderly. "If I did ask ye, what would you say?"

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "And become a pirate's wife? What would that do to my fragile reputation... what would it do to yours!?"

Jack laughed gently, he knew she was teasing, he could see it in her laughing eyes.

"And isn't it a rule pirates are filthy lawless men and woman, not obeying the law?"she continued.

"Rules are made to be broken luv. 'Sides I think I'd put me reputation on the line for ye"

Elizabeth smiled. "I would put mine on the line as well... if I _had _one."

Jack smiled down at her. "Oh ye have a reputation luv, don't you worry."

"I do? I thought I had lost it the second I stepped on board as one of your crew."

"I ye lost, ye're pointless one fro you're old life but ye gained a much better one darlin'."

"Oh, and what is it?"

Jack smiled, he looked around the forest a moment and moved his face down to Elizabeth's ear, he whispered to her gently.

"Ye're a true pirate luv, you proved yourself a strong, confident sailor and pirate. Ye're beauty is one envied by every woman and ye're hand with a sword ain't that bad either... _then _ye're the only one that has made the infamous Captain Sparrow fall hard... and embrace sensitivity and _love_. Ye're one a kind luv... and ye're the only mortal I know who's worshipped more than any Goddess."

Elizabeth smiled beautifully against Jack's ear. She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek up against his.

"I guess it's a good thing, but Goddess end up with Gods do they not?"

"Or wickedly bad and handsome mortals." Jack smiled, and kissed her ear longingly.

Elizabeth smiled. "Well I don't know anyone else who has masted that so well... and it's an amazing thing that _this _mortal is more handsome than any God is it not?"

Jack pulled away and smiled at her. "You mean you still love the eunuch?"

Elizabeth smiled beautifully and pulled back to her, he smiled tenderly as she grew closer to him. He lifted his hand and traced her cheek and jaw with his roving finger tips.

"Now why would you say that when you know you're more handsome than anyone else?"

"Ego." He replied. "I don't want to be too pompous then I start acting like your old friend Norrington."

Elizabeth smiled. "I don't think that will ever happen."

Jack smiled. "Your confidence in me is both shocking and amazing luv."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him, deeply. Jack just followed the kiss this time, as much as he wanted to kiss her with all the power he had, he just followed her. Adding his own passion and strength at certain moments but merely letting her guide them, where ever she wanted them to go.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty: A Very Discomforting Discovery**

Gibbs and the rest of the crew waited for Jack for nearly twenty minutes, then gave up, and continued on alone. William had meet up with them again, fifteen minutes earlier and suggested that they continue on, _since _Jack had said _himself _that they were close. Close to what they didn't know but they decided to find out. So, _as first mate_, Mr. Gibbs lead the rest of the crew through the jungle towards the sound of water. Which didn't take them long to find, but it wasn't what they had expected, it was a long thin murky river, the sides of which were lined with vines and twisted trees covered in moss. Gibbs swallowed slowly as he looked around cautiousely, he knew where they were. He turned and looked to the others, waiting behind him, hoping to find Jack standing there. Gibbs swallowed again when Jack was no where to be seen and turned back to the murky river.

'_Jack isn't going to like this._' he thought to himself and looked around cautiously, up and down the river. Gibbs spotted a dingy floating along the edge of the river a couple yards away, he winced slightly. It was a comforting thought, a small dingy which meant people, but it meant they would be going to this unhappy and eerie destination much sooner, a destination which Gibbs rarely relished to arrive at. They needed to get Jack... _now_. Gibbs turned quickly.

"Marty, go and fetch Jack. Meet us back here as fast as ye can." he ordered

"Where do I find 'em?" Marty inquired, securing his pistol in his belt, ready to go.

"Go and search around the spot we stopped last, he should be somewhere close."

Marty nodded, turned and took off running through the jungle. Being the smallest he was the most likely to be the fastest, running under all the branches and under all the fallen trees, unlike the other's going through, around and over every obstacle.

Gibbs turned back to the murky river, the crew joined him at it's edge, inching their way closer to have a look at what had apparently caused so much uneasiness in Mr. Gibbs.

Pintle and Ragetti looked form the river, to each other and back to the river.

"It looks just like..." Pintel started, in a harsh voice but he fell silent. Ragetti looked at him and gulped.

"That scary woman's house in the marsh..."

"Tia Dalma." William spoke up, looking around cautiously, eyeing the surroundings.

The crew was silent, Gibb's eyes darted unhappily.

"Aye." Gibbs replied remorsefully. "Aye... we're close to _her_."

All the crew exchanged glances, _worried _glances. But out off all of them William was the less worried. He didn't see the harm in the woman, he didn't see the problem. _Sure, she was kind of creepy and very odd, but what was there to be terrified about?_ He surely didn't see what she truly was, and what she was capable of, to him she was merely a hermit, a witch hermit.

"And being close to her is a good thing I'd imagine." William responded, Gibbs winced slightly.

"If we have no other place to go aye, I'd imagine it's a good place in our present state but any other time I'd be wise to avoid said island... if ye were wise."

William furrowed his brow, and looked back to the murky river. No wonder Jack came here so often, or had friends here apparently only fools took this route, and docked at this island. He sure is living up to his character, of stupidity and rashness. William scoffed as Gibbs ordered the crew to sit and rest as they wait for Jack to return. William didn't want Jack to come back and he didn't want Elizabeth back either, as far as he was concerned he didn't want to see either at all, no matter what happened he didn't care for either. He didn't want anything to do with either, they were pirates...William winced, yes they were both pirates and he hated pirates. Little dd he know, true to Jack's words a few years before, he was well on his way to becoming one.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty One: A Few Hours Later**

Jack stood at the front of the dingy, watching the trees cautiously as they rowed up to the clearing where Tia Dalma's hut was located. The forest was quiet and Jack was still, the crew also was silent except for Pintel and Ragetti whispering angrily at each other and William sitting in the back of the dingy with his pistol ready on his lap, he too was uncommonly quiet.

Elizabeth's eyes darted from each person to the next. She watched William for a moment then turned hastily away when he looked straight through her, he was so closed up now, so distant and cold he made her feel nervous and frightened. So Elizabeth then turned to Jack and watched him, standing securely in the front of the dingy, his foot on the front of the boat and holding fast to the rope tied on the front, which held him standing up straight and tall. She watched his back for a few moments as she thought back a few hours when they had been interrupted harshly but Marty when they were just starting to relax and calm down. But soon their relaxing had been forgotten when Marty quickly bidden them to follow him and that they had found and river, and a small boat and possibly a route to Tia Dalma's hut.

At first Elizabeth was very confused and thought Marty was crazy thinking there was real people on this spit of land but Jack had grabbed her hand and taken her along with him, following the small man run through the jungle. Jack had explained everything very quickly and very vaguely on the way, saying Tia Dalma was an old friend of his and someone who could help them, possibly even get a ship for them and help them off this island. Elizabeth had merely nodded, hopped for a larger explanation but was denied it when they reached the crew, she was merely dragged along, sat in the dingy and told to wait until they got there. Jack had wanted to tell her more, she could see that in the way he hesitated his orders while looking at her, but he had a job to do and he needed to get off this island. She understood his position and didn't question it, he had a friend that would help and they would go there for help. The only thing was, Elizabeth had no idea who this alleged Tia Dalma was or what she was like, Elizabeth was assuming it was a she from what she had heard. All she had been told on the way was what Pintel and Ragetti whispered, being something about her being a witch and a very scary and creepy woman who hid in this forest.

A few moments later they arrived at the little hut raised above the water, nestled into the dark tree line and lit with a dull yellow light. Elizabeth's eyes roved over the small hut as Jack stepped out of the dingy and turned, and took her hand as she stepped out. William sneered slightly at her _sudden _need for help when getting out of a boat and stood as well as Gibbs and Mr. Cotton tied the dingy to the dock. Jack slid his hand around Elizabeth as they walked up the little dock towards the elevated hut, totally oblivious to the others behind.

"What ever you do luv stay close to me and don't stare."

Elizabeth gulped and nodded.

The whole trip up the river she had heard stories about this _Tia Dalma _, each one worse than the last, and Jack had never contradicted it. She was somewhat afraid, and he could tell by her uneasiness. He smiled down at her comfortingly and she pushed herself into Jack's embrace, she followed him up the stairs and stopped with him a few feet from the door. He turned to her and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, then flashed a gold toothed grin.

"Wait here a minute luv."

Elizabeth nodded and stepped back as Jack turned and slowly crept up to the door, knocked lightly then pushed the door open gently, and swaggered in. Elizabeth waited nervously at the edge of the door, looking in the dirty window, tyring to see anything but presently failed. Then as Mr. Gibbs, William and Marty arrived at her side she stood up straight and looked at them, then down th the dingy where the others were waiting them turned back to the window. All were waiting for _some _sound from within the cabin to beckon them inside. Elizabeth peered through the window again as the three men settled at her side and prepared to watch the scene that followed with much anticipation and concern.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Two: Meeting the Maestro**

The little black woman emerged from her back room, she looked like she was dressed in a dress made of rags, various trinkets and necklaces hung around her neck, her hair was in long black deadlocks intertwined with feathers, beads and string. Her thin face had small, light decorative tattoo's distinguishing her beautiful young face and fiery eyes. The moment she saw Jack she smiled seductively, and rather _happily_.

"Jack Sparra'."

Jack grinned. "Tia Dalma."

She walked up to him swaying gracefully, her wide skirts emphasising every sway of her hips. She grinned up at Jack and he smirked down at her but just before he spoke her grin fell and her eyes darted to her door, over his shoulder. Jack turned and Elizabeth stepped out into view and then slowly stepped towards them. Tai Dalma pushed jack away and glided past him, right up to Elizabeth, her eyes searching.

"You..." She said in her usual fashion, narrow eyes and thick accent. "You enjoy sweet destiny don't you luv?"

Elizabeth furrowed her brow at the eery woman examining her, Elizabeth was caught off guard, she didn't know what to say.

"Take pleasure in your newly grated life now... Elizabeth Swann?"

Elizabeth looked shocked, her eyes questioning. "Do we know each other?"

Jack gritted his teth and prepared to jump forward, he knew where this went last time and he greatly didn't want it to happen again. But Tia Dalma smirked.

"Ye knew me once."

Elizabeth looked puzzled now, rather than frightened and Jack still felt uneasy. He didn't like the way Elizabeth was being singled out quickly moved towards her, slipped his arm around her and looked at Tia Dalma intently. Tia Dalma smirked as Elizabeth slightly warmed up to Jack.

And you didn't think it'd work. She smirked to herself.

"Tia luv, we could really use a ship." Jack asked with a gentle, pleading face and, regular, exaggerated gesturing. Jack smirked in expectation and Tia Dalma sighed and turned, walked to her desk and sat down in her elegant high back chair.

"I'm not a port master, 'sides what have ye got for payment for dis?"

Jack walked over to her, stopping on the other side of the desk, Elizabeth trailing behind him a step or two.

"Aye, but your all we've got... and sorry but I'll have to get cha' next time, everything we have went down with the Pearl."

Tia Dalma pursed her lips and looked up at him. "So ye still lost the Pearl?"

Jack furrowed his brow and she looked to Elizabeth, examined her a moment the looked back to Jack.

"How many crew ye got left this time?" she asked rather dully.

Jack squinted and began to count off all of them on his fingers comically.

"Eight in total... Captain included." Elizabeth spoke up, watching Tia Dalma intently..

Tia Dalma pursed her lips again and looked at the two and thought, "Very well Captain Sparra' but I expect payment your next _visit_."

Jack smirked "Thanks luv."

Tia Dalma nodded and sat back in her chair. "By sunset tomorro' ye will come upon a ship on the sout'ern shor'. A dark and mysterious ship it will be but glad tidings it will bring, dis ship will take you to yo'r destination, a new ship and crew."

"Any particular ship we're looking for?" Jack inquired, almost stupidly as he stood at the edge of the table.

She raised and eyebrow and stared him down she retorted in monotone. "A ship on de sout'ern shor'."

Jack withdrew his hand from the table, taking a ring with him, he cast a look away, a hidden smirk for his accomplishment as Elizabeth spoke up.

"What if it's a EITC vessel or..."

"It's an ally luv, and the closest one ye could have in de's waters." she interjection firmly.

Jack nodded and Elizabeth stood beside him firmly, slightly facing him for than she was facing Tia Dalma, and looking away, around the little cluttered hut.

"Umm... one other thing..." Jack began slowly. "What about the Dutchman? The Pearl is gone but I'm still..."

Elizabeth looked at Jack suddenly, with hurt eyes. Here they had been so selfish, wanting to get off this island just to get back onto the sea, back to their lives without an consideration on who might be still after Jack and how his life was at terrible danger on the sea. If he stepped foot off of land he would be instantly hunted again. Elizabeth felt horrible, selfish and inconsiderate... she felt horrible and scared she didn't want anything to happen to Jack, and she too wanted to know what was going to happen...

"The hunt has been called off. You are thoug't dead, to have gone down wi'ff your ship... as every captain does... _you did_... the captain t'inks you're dead. If you are careful you can still live but you must find a way to settle your debt and quickly before you are found 'gain." Tia Dalma explained and watched as fear flashed through Elizabeth's eyes.

Jack was confident and smart as usual but Elizabeth gripped Jack's arm, she was scared for him. She could see it in her eyes. Tia Dalma smirked, Elizabeth had risked her life to change him, to save him and clear her conscious but this had only opened up another way for heartache and fear, or more pain and worry. Tia Dalma turned with a sad smile.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Three: Back On The Beach**

Jack lead Elizabeth back to the dingy a few moments later, and beaconed the others to follow. As soon as they were all at the little boat Jack told them to cast off and head for the sea, back to the beach. It took them nearly a half hour to get back to the edge of the island, and the clear beach. All were relived when a clear blue sky shot up before them as they broke through the line of deformed trees and fog. They pulled the dingy up onto the sand and Gibbs was about to beach the dingy when Jack stopped him.

"Ney, you go on ahead, beach 'er on the southern side, just past the point." Jack explained pointing a jetty down the beach a few hundred yards that was visible beyond the turn in the shore. Gibbs squinted, and stared a moment questioning Jack's orders.

Jack waited with a comical look on his face of expectation.

"Aye Captain." Gibbs nodded.

Jack then turned and walked a few feet away then slowed as the dingy began to pull away, Elizabeth watched Jack walking away and fought the erg to jump out and follow him. She thought he wanted to be alone, she looked down at her hands and down at the dark navy ring on her finger, she looked up quickly and watched as Jack held his hands in front of him, almost twisting together. Elizabeth stood up suddenly, she knew he was playing with the finger her rng had been on and as she watched with her head slightly bent down she knew he hadn't wanted her to leave. Elizabeth pushed past Ragetti and jumped from the dingy.

"'lizabeth!" Gibbs called as he reach for Elizabeth, thinking she had fallen. Elizabeth turned, more than knee deep in water and faced them. William was standing, Ragetti bent over the edge of the boat and Gibbs standing up, just pulling back from reaching for her. All looked worried or concerned.

"Go ahead without me Mr. Gibbs... I need to ask Jack something." She told him gently. Gibbs nodded after some hesitation and sat back down, Ragetti turned back to Pintel and William sat down last. Elizabeth turned and walked through the water towards Jack now facing her. He had turned instantly when he had heard the splash and stood on the beach watching her with a light smirk. The dingy rowed away and by the time Elizabeth reached the beach they were out of ear shot and slowly shirking into the distance.

"What can I do for you luv?" Jack asked with a gold toothed grin.

"You can grab me and run away." She smiled back

Jack grinned.

"No... I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Me?"

"Yes... are you alright?"

"It's more like are _you _alright?"

Elizabeth was silent a moment, she watched Jack closely then turned and looked at the beach around her and then back up to Jack.

"Care to sit for a bit?"

Jack smiled slightly and shrugged as his smile slid off his face, somewhat concerned about what she was going to say next.

They sat down in the sand a few feet from each other and looked out to sea for a few months until Elizabeth blurted out.

"What happened to you Jack?"

Jack turned quickly and looked at her, surprised and puzzled. Elizabeth kept her eyes on the sea.

"What?" he asked, as if he didn't hear her.

"What happened to you? Since the Pearl... well you haven't been the same... you haven't been Jack." Elizabeth began and Jack watched her closely. "I mean it's not that I don't like it, I do... I love you but..."

She looked down at the sand under her.

"I don't mean to sound spoilt and winy but your not the Jack you were before... you've... _I don't know_... softened up."

Jack scoffed then smirked, he turned to her with a drunken sway and wave of his hands. "Really?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk, she tried to hide it but it tugged at her lips.

"Yes."

"Is that so?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm being serious Jack." She interjected and he smirked.

"Jack, I love you like this but I miss the old you... the real you. I miss the Jack that drove me crazy, the one that made me mad all the time and made me laugh because of all your ranks, raves and ... sorry to say but horribly failed schemes. I miss the destructive and witty Jack. I love the sentimental and kind hearted one... I love you, but I miss the crazy, annoying and... seductive one."

Jack smiled gently as he looked away. "Alright luv, but what about you?"

She looked at him puzzled. "What about me?"

He smirked and shimied over beside her. "You miss the old me and I just so happen to miss the old you."

"The old me... as in?"

Jack smirked and lifted his hand to her cheek, he ran his hand through her golden hair, watching his fingers as they ran through the gold strands.

"You, when you well... hated me, it made this such fun. Teasing you, tempting you when I knew you wouldn't give in... I loved it, I loved trying and watching you storm off or better yet falter." He smirked, shining a old tooth he looked at Elizabeth. "Don't get me wrong luv, right now is great... perfect even but then it was such fun, even if ye burnt me rum."

Elizabeth smiled, her eyes sparking. "You'll never get over that will you?"

Jack smirked "not until you make it up to me."

"And how do I do that?"

Jack smirked and moved in for a kiss. "When you get me all that quantity of rum back and you lay with me on the beach again and we drink it all."

Elizabeth laughed gently but pulled away from the kiss, even though her whole being wanted to kiss him she sent him a sly smile.

"Your horrible Jack."

Jack pulled back and looked offended. "What?!"

"You! That's all you can think about isn't it? Rum!"

Jack smirked and moved forward, towards her lips again.

"That's not all I think about." He whispered and moved in to steal a kiss when Elizabeth pulled back. Jack looked at her, puzzled and shocked.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Four: Denied**

Jack looked at Elizabeth with semi shocked- semi puzzled eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to kiss you, so stop."

Jack's eyes widened. "What!? Why not?"

"Because, you're right I shouldn't and I won't."

"What! What's gotten into your head luv? I've never..."

"You just did, you wanted the old Elizabeth back... well this is her and this is what you wanted." Elizabeth retorted defiantly.

Jack swore as he turned away a moment then faced her, his eyes shining with defiance and almost _anger_.

"I never meant this! I na're meant no more kissin'! I..."

Elizabeth smirked as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry Jack but I promised."

Jack nearly sneered. "That's not fair luv, I meant maybe a little bit more teasing and you denying me but then giving in later, I never meant no more kissing at all."

Elizabeth smirked and lifted her hand to his cheek, tenderly rubbed her fingers through the scruff on his cheek and looked at him with shining eyes.

"Don't worry Jack, it'll soon be all over... besides if you really love me you'll wait wont you? I mean you'll leave it to me to decide when I _will _again wont you?"

Jack turned away.

"Bugger." he mumbled."Bloody..."

"Jack?"

He turned and faced her. Right away she could tell he wasn't happy, most likely he had never been denied something so trivial before, especially concerning women... _well besides her anyway_. And then after being granted this, with Elizabeth, then it being take away it was most likely very maddening for him. But then again she hated it as much as he did.

_Whatever you want luv, _was all he said then stood.

Elizabeth watched him. He was really not happy, she could see it in his distressed and unhappy face, and his blunt words really made it clear. Now Elizabeth was unhappy as well, she stood up and glared at Jack, who was lightly turned away.

"Well you don't have to act like such a spoilt child about it!" She exclaimed and turned and stormed off down the beach.

Jack watched her go, he had seen the anger and disappointment in her eyes but he was angry as well, he didn't want things that different... he had never meant or her to change so drastically and so suddenly, he thought she deny him anyway and keep acting like she did now, always eager to kiss him, not deny him right off and stay true to it.

He looked at her again, his eyes longing as they watched her, no matter how mad he was at her that still didn't change his feelings. Jack clenched his jaw, turned, and ran down the beach after her.

Elizabeth muttered curses under her breath, as she stormed off down the beach, and wiped her eye angrily at the moment she felt tears springing up. Their first fight, _why had it come up so fast?_ _Why hadn't he just nodded and went along with it? Why hadn't she? Why hadn't he just come out with what he wanted, plain and simple so she could please him without upsetting him? But then again it was her spirit he loved, her unpredictable-ness and she had showed it, he should be loving that right now...right?_

Suddenly Elizabeth felt a strong hand on her arm, then she was pulled around and seized into a pair of very strong arms a spilt second before she was pulled into a kiss. Elizabeth opened her eyes suddenly and prepared to push the man away but saw a knoll rimmed eye a few inches from hers, and then instantly her shoulders sagged and she pushed her lips against his as hard as she could.

Elizabeth felt like her lips would split under the pressure of pushing them against his, devouring his taste and delving into his spirit and soul as their lips were melted together claiming each other's spirit and essence. Elizabeth kissed Jack hard and deeply for only a moment or two before she pulled away. Jack almost staggered along with her as she pulled back so suddenly, their eyes met angrily for but a moment, their spirits clashing and defiance challenging each other but then Elizabeth turned and walked away again.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Five: Afterwards**

Jack clenched his jaw once more and ran his hand over his face as he watched her go. That kiss had only made him want her more... so much more. Just that one moment of pure, strong, unrefined passion and strength in her kiss, that kiss full of anger and passion was one like Jack had never felt before. It was pure, and even the other kisses with Elizabeth had never been like that, they had never been filled with so much anger and strength. And as Jack stood in the middle of the beach watching her walk away, but still facing the sea, he dropped down into the sand. _Damn she kissed good when she was mad_. Jack smirked. He watched her walk away still and his eyes flashed

"I think I like her kisses more than rum." her murmured allowed, as if trying to convince himself, he smirked and turned looked out to sea for a moment then looked back at Elizabeth.

_What am I thinking!?... I love her more than..._ he looked out to sea again and shook his head._ Ney... come on Jack. This is a woman your talking about, you don't love her that much._

Jack turned shyly back to look at her, a perfect figure walking down the horizon of the beach, he smiled.

"... then again maybe I do... what's the harm?"

Elizabeth staggered into the edge of the jungle, amidst the dwindling trees as soon as she was out of view of Jack. As soon as she staggered into the shade of the trees she dropped down to her knees and rolled onto her back. She felt like she had no energy, she closed her eyes and subconsciously lifted her fingers to her lips. They were still drenched in his taste and Elizabeth moaned. She lifted her hand to her head and placed the back of her hand on her forehead, the bright sunlight burned her eyes even when they were closed. She was beginning to regret denying Jack. She was greatly regretting it. When he had kissed her just minutes before, they had been so mad and so angry with each other's decision but still there was so much passion and desire there. She couldn't believe how much that one kiss had made her want him, or even want him to just hug or kiss her. That kiss had nearly paralysed her, if she hadn't been so mad and if it hadn't have been so short it would have. Elizabeth had pulled back and walked away only for the reason of trying to please him, like he wanted, to tempt him and deny him... make him want more. The only problem was... Elizabeth didn't know how much she could take of this.

The moment Jack felt the change in light he stood up. It was nearly sunset. Jack grabbed his pistol, he had tossed into the sand beside him an hour ago and secured it in his belt again. _Time to find me crew _Jack told himself as he walked down the beach, towards the jetty he had directed the crew towards.

Jack walked for a few moments thinking over what Tia Dalma had told him. He had been thinking about this for nearly an hour now but he still couldn't think of anyone who wanted to rescue him or them, or anyone who _would _without wanting something, _something he didn't have_, in return.

Jack turned the corner at the small inlet before the jetty and spotted a large fire lit on the beach. He smirked as he counted the dark silhouettes around it. Everyone was there... except. Jack's eyes scanned the scene for the only woman, he didn't see her. Jack kept walking as he watched the fire and those around it, suddenly a grin spread across his face. He spotted Elizabeth walking out from behind the fire handing out bottles of rum. One thing, rum was good and two Elizabeth was... almost better, this made him smile broader. The thought of having rum again and the thought of being in the company of a beautiful woman was even better. Suddenly Jack sneered, he had forgotten about being denied Elizabeth. Jack kicked at the sand as he walked now, not nearly as eager to arrive at the fire than he had first been. However Jack then smirked. Elizabeth wanted to play, he'd play back. He was sure if she got mad enough, or rather weak enough she'd give in. Jack smirked, his eyes shined. Yes, Elizabeth wanted to tempt him and play him he'd let her, but he'd play back, forget all this sentimental gentle stuff, she would get plain old Jack and that was it.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Six: Sunset**

When Jack arrived at the fire he brushed past Elizabeth and grabbed a bottle of rum from her hand and kept walking not even stopping by her. He dropped down a few feet down from Gibbs, totally opposite from an empty space which was in fact intended for Elizabeth. Elizabeth sent him a perturbed glance as he walked away with her rum but she grabbed another and took it to her spot in the sand, which she plopped down and lifted her bottle to her lips and prepared to take a swig when her eyes fell upon Jack sitting right across from her. The bottle froze at her lips and she stared at Jack as he cast a look to Gibs as he spoke to the old man. She swallowed hard as she watched him, and suddenly a wave of happiness washed across her eyes, the old Jack was back she could see it in the glint of his eyes and the curve of his lips. She then titled the bottle back and took a small sip. As she lowered the bottle she looked around the fire at everyone sitting around it. The tired, dirty people sitting here, she smiled lightly thinking of al the stories they must all have, all of the adventures they must have had and all the near death experiences they might have lived through. Then her eyes fell on Jack again. He was the one she wanted to hear the stories from most of all, she wanted to hear every myth about him from him. She wanted to hear every story she had read as a child be backed up by the infamous captain himself. She watched him for several minutes until he looked at her.

Jack laughed at Gibbs' reply and looked at the fire, or rather through it. When he turned he caught Elizabeth watching him. He stared at her and waited. They stared at each other, with intently masked eyes. But suddenly Pintel stood and swaggered across the beach drunkenly, towards the pile of rum bottles, signing to himself. The whole crew burst out laughing, or into bright smiles. Jak leaned back against a rock and took a swig of rum then called to Pintel.

"What tune ye singing man?"

Pintel turned harshly a staggered violently, he raised his mug and smiled. "Spanish Ladies."

"What's Spanish Ladies?" Elizabeth asked Marty, who sat beside her. He grinned and stood.

"Cap' I 'hink we need to begin educatin' Miss Elizabeth in piracy a bit more."

Jack grinned and Marty threw another stick into the fire and sat back down.

"Please, you can call me Elizabeth." She smiled down at him gently. "I'm one of you now."

Marty looked her a moment then raised his bottle to hers, they clashed them together and took a swig.

"Aye... Elizabeth." he replied

Elizabeth smiled and turned just as Jack spoke.

"Aye, we have two young'ns entering piracy on this voyage and I concur. We are in a very sore need of teaching these two the ways of a pirate."

"I don't think so Jack." William spoke up now, slightly relaxed by the rum, but still his uptight self. "I'm not going to be a pirate, I don't care what you say."

Jack sent him a knowing smirk and turned to Elizabeth.

"What about you luv?"

She smiled and sent him a nod. Jack smiled and opened his mouth, only to be silenced by a loud outburst from Pintel.

"We hove our ship to, with the wind at sou'west, boys... We hove our ship to for to take soundings clear." He bellowed the song at the top of his lungs.

Jack turned to him and smirked.

In the next few minutes Pintel was joined by Ragetti, Marty, Mr. Gibbs and Jack. Mr. Cotton's parrot added in a few words and soon Elizabeth sang along with the chorus. However it took William another half of a bottle of rum before he even began to join in.

The sky was bright red and the air dark by the time they finally began to quiet. Pintel was passed out, as well as Marty and Ragetti, Gibbs and William were staggering violently and laying in the sand, all totally oblivious to the rest of the world. Only Mr. Cotton sat up straight and kept his eyes on the fire. Jack and Elizabeth were sitting together again, or rather Jack had pulled Elizabeth down with him when he fell and she was sitting in front of him, leaning back against his chest, their back's were facing the fire and jack kept asking her if she wanted to leave the rest of the crew. She ignored him, assuming it was just the rum talking, but finally he quieted and put his hand on her shoulder gently. Elizabeth looked up at him.

"Come on Lizzie. I promised you I'd teach you to be a pirate."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "Your drunk, I don't think now is the best time for teaching."

He smirked down at her mercilessly. "If ye think I'm drunk your in for a surprise luv. Come on. We'll make a fire around the jetty."

"Why not just stay here, everyone else is passed out."

"Jack looked around, she was right, except for cotton but it still wasn't the same as being alone.

"Ney luv. Ye want me to teach you then ye'll do as I say. I wont teach ye anything around me crew. So are ye coming?"

Elizabeth watched him a moment, she wanted to know what he had in mind before she would agree. She wanted to make sure he'd act like the sweet Jack when she went with him not the old, '_taking advantage_' Jack.

"Jack?" She inquired, with s gentle smile mocking him but he didn't smile. He moved aside and stood up. Elizabeth stayed where she was and looked up at him, her eyes questioning.

Jack cocked his head to the side, looking innocent. His eyes sparked beautifully in the firelight. He reached down and offered her his hand.

"I'm hopein' you still trust me luv."

Elizabeth's mouth tugged at an affectionate smile, she took Jack's hand and her pulled her up. They stood right before each other staring at each other unyieldingly. Elizabeth blinked slowly and offered him a gentle smile after several minutes.

"Does this lesson need rum?" she inquired softly.

Jack smirked and nodded. "Aye."

"I'll get it then."

Jack nodded and Elizabeth walked over to the pile of rum and selected two large bottles. She then turned back to Jack with a little glint of happiness in her eye.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Thirty Seven: A Lesson One, Two and Three Under the Stars**

Elizabeth sat down by the fire, around the jetty, nervously as Jack added another log to the fire. Elizabeth was worried about Jack's intentions on taking her over her with him. She knew she wouldn't do anything that would compromise... _whatever _honour she had left, but it was the fact that she was over here with Jack and the rest of the crew was drunk. Elizabeth wasn't afraid of Jack, not in the slightest, it was just the fact that she and he were almost drunk and very susceptible of doing almost anything on selfish impulse. Elizabeth prayed that nothing would happen.

"Lizzie... are ye alright?"

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, standing a few feet away looking at her curiously.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Jack pointed to her hands hanging over her knees. She looked down and saw them shaking, Elizabeth quickly pulled them away and hid them in her lap, she avoided Jack's eyes.

Jack smirked and threw another stick on the fire, then in one swift motion he took off his coat and handed it to her. She objected.

"No, I'm alright Jack. Thank you but.."

Jack extended it to her again. "Take it."

Elizabeth reached up and took his coat as she was told. She wasn't cold but she pulled it around her shoulders anyway. The warmth and scent of Jack still lingering on the jacket warmed her instantly, she looked down at the fire and ignored the warm jacket around her.

Jack watched her a moment, as she looked into the fire. He could see her sudden uneasiness and opened his bottle of rum. Now that he had her here it wouldn't help if she was uneasy so Jack decided he might as well try and get her to relax. He sat down a few feet from her and stretched his feet out towards the fire, moving until he was comfortable then he sighed and took another swig of rum.

"So luv, what did you want to learn?"

"About?" she asked, her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't even remember what they had come here for.

Jack just looked at her with a '_are you serious'_ look on his face. Elizabeth held his stare a moment until she remembered why she was here.

"Oh... what can you teach me about pirates?"

Jack smirked.

"I want to know everything." Elizabeth continued.

"Right then." Jack gave her a shallow nod and grabbed his bottle of rum. "Lesson one, don't ask so many questions... _then again, _don't ask _any _questions."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "Jack, I'm serious."

"So am I, asking too many questions'll get you killed darlin'."

Elizabeth watched him a few moments, hoping to catch him in a lie but he never faltered.

"Lesson two luv, never stare."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, it was her turn to send him the '_are you serious' _look.

"Ye na're stare unless ye'e threatening someone's life." He smirked and continued.

"Lesson three never trust anyone... and if ye do don't let it show."

"Why not?"

Jack smirked. "Stand up Lizzie."

"What?" she asked as Jack stood.

"Stand up."

Elizabeth stood hesitantly and looked at Jack curiously.

"You see the fire, with all the crew around it?" Jack asked pointing to where the fire could be seen a few hundred yards away. Elizabeth turned and looked she nodded yes. Jack stepped towards her and stood right behind her, his arm brushing against hers as he lowered it to his side.

"And all the crew there is passed out from to much drink ar't they?"

"Yes...why?"

Suddenly Jack gripped her arm tightly and she felt a cold barrel against her ribs, even through her thin shirt and vest. She went white. It was a gun. Elizabeth swallowed hard and turned her head to face Jack, still pressed close against her back. Jack had a grin on his face and his eyes were dark and unreadable, which scared her greatly.

"That means no one can hear you scream." he whispered gruffly into her ear.

"Jack." Elizabeth's voice shook slightly. "Jack, what are you...?"

Suddenly Jack smiled and kissed her neck tenderly and with lingering lips.

"Teaching ye lesson number three." Jack pulled away, let her go and held the pistol out for her to see. It hadn't even had a shot in it. Jack tossed it down into the sand and offered her a gentle apologetic smile.

"Sorry luv, but that's one thing about being a pirate, you can never trust anyone... not even the ones you don't expect to betray you."

Elizabeth nodded, her colour only beginning to return.

"It's those you trust, or the ones you na're think will betry you are the ones who always do. And I don't want ye to find that out that hard way luv."

"The hard way?"

"With a bullet or blade through ye."

Elizabeth swallowed hard and nodded.

"Ye... ye're not mad are ye?" he asked with a slight wince and hesitant voice.

"No, I'm not mad." Elizabeth gave him a gentle smile and then he smiled, apparently relieved, but then, not even a half a second later Elizabeth lifted her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

Jack shook his head, trying to shake away the pain with a wince. He lifted his hand to his face and rotated his jaw as he turned back to Elizabeth.

"What the hell made you think you could do that again without consequence!" She exclaimed with fierce eyes.

"I was just..."

"I don't give a damn what you were trying to do! You try that again and you'll be the one with the pistol shoved into _your _ribs!"

Jack stepped back and smirked as he raised his hands up before his chest, trying to look innocent. Elizabeth glared at him a moment the turned and sat down in the sand haughtily, apparently appalled and extremely angry.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Lessons Four and Five**

It took Elizabeth twenty minutes before she forgave Jack or even began to listen to him again. Jack spent that whole time just sitting there drinking rum trying subtle things to make her smile or just warm up to him again. Finally Elizabeth did smile and so did Jack, he could continue on again.

"How many lessons are there Jack?" she inquired before he even started

Jack tired to count on his fingers again comically and Elizabeth laughed weakly at him, he gave up and grabbed his rum again.

"Why don't I just go through 'em and then I'll tell you."

"You don't know?"

"No."

Elizabeth smiled. "Alright, go ahead."

"Thank ye luv."

Jack was silent a few moments, he looked puzzled. "Where was I?"

Elizabeth smiled, and almost laughed at him. "You've already told me about not asking questions staring and then that pitiful attempt to teach me trust."

Jack smiled innocently at her and she couldn't help but smile. "Aye, that's right."

"Lesson four. Pirates, or real pirates never stop and ask for directions."

"What? Where would they stop anyway, you're always in the middle of a bloody sea!"

Jack smirked. "We only rely on a compass, gut feeling or treasure map."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and tossed a small twig into the fire as Jack leaned back into the sand as he sat, or rather _now _laid next to her.

"And your last reply reminds me of another lesson..."

Elizabeth looked at him with a bored expression, he just smirked.

"You see, _female _pirates are allowed a few exceptions to rules that concerning hygiene and attire, but are thus expected to must make up for it by using twice as much profanity."

Elizabeth laughed at Jack now.

"Did you have all this planned or do you just make this up as you go?" She smiled attractively down at him. Jack smirked.

If anyone were watching the two sitting on the beach by the fire under the stars at this moment they could be able to see, clearly the immense attraction between each other. Just by the looks in their eyes and the way they smiled was perfectly clear, the huge amount of deep love they were both feeling. Even if it wasn't or wouldn't be confessed in full it was there and it was clear.

"Ney, it's all true." he defended.

"I'm sure."

Jack smiled. "Why don't ye trust me luv, I'm tellin' the truth luv, I swear."

"Oh, I've heard that before." She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I have no idea what ye're talkin' about luv."

"Oh really? I seem to recall a certain situation when you actually confessed aloud that you never tell the truth."

"Me? What I..."

"I'm dishonest, and it's a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest... sound familiar?"

Jack shrugged. "Ney, but that's true. You ain't a very honest one."

"Me!?" Elizabeth exclaimed, Jack grinned at her outburst, he loved getting her upset. "I'm talking about you! You said that!"

"I did?" he looked innocent and shocked now.

"Yes, you did you told that to Barbossa before you fought with him, and before you..."

Jack watched her, she closed her mouth and looked back to the fire. He was silent but his eyes sparked in the firelight, he cocked his head to the side adorably and waited for her to speak, he could see a shadow in her eyes. She picked up a small twig and threw in into the fire.

"Lets just say it was a bloody good thing you took that coin when you did." she told softly but with a touch of anger.

Jack smirked. "Lesson six, _always _think ahead."

Elizabeth looked down at his confident smirk, and suddenly she couldn't help but smile at him. Jack's eyes danced in the firelight beautifully. Elizabeth turned back to the fire suddenly, trying to avoid those inviting mysterious eyes, tempting her moral.

"Luv?"

Elizabeth looked down at him cautiously. His eyes searched hers and he had a small tugging smirk on his lips.

"Yes Jack?"

"Do ye remember the words to Yo Ho?"

Elizabeth smiled beautifully now and after a moment or two of silence she reached for Jack's rum. He smiled as she took it from him and took a swig.

"I'm sure I can remember." She smiled putting the bottle down in the sand beside them.

Jack smiled and began to sing softly. "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot."Elizabeth smiled beautifully down at him, as he still laid back in the sand, looking up at her.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho." she whispered as she moved down towards Jack slowly.

Jack smirked as he moved in for a kiss but Elizabeth smirked, turned suddenly and fell back against his shoulder. Jack pursed his lips. It was just about impossible to kiss her in this position, with her back against his shoulder and leaning back into him. However, suddenly he had an idea. He smiled and moved this arm out, with the action of a stretch, and put his arm around her. Elizabeth smirked as she continued to sing gently. Jack smiled when she didn't move away and began to sing along as well. Just like on the run runner's island, unbeknown to each but they were both thinking of the same thing, the same place and time.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Off Shore**

Jack and Elizabeth sat on the beach singing to each other gently. This was the song they both loved and, unlike last time, they sung it softly as they leaned against each other on the beach before their fire waiting for morning to come and with morning the ship they were suppose to find. However as they sat on the beach they had no idea that the very ship they were waiting for to stop and help them was floating towards them.

It was a dark silhouette floating silently through the sea a few hundred yards away, which to any untrained eye it would have taken on the look of the Black Pearl. However this ship was larger than the Black Pearl, made of ebony wood it seemed but it was actually made from dark red exotic wood. It's bow was carved into a beautiful mermaid and was dotted with large grey sails. The deck was uncommonly quiet, except for a crewmen at the helm and three figures standing at the railing closest to the island near the bow. One large figure almost towering over the other two, one of which stood before it with a spyglass and the other stood before the taller one watching the island.

"What say you captain, go ashore and bring 'em aboard or wait till sunrise and bring 'em to ye?" His large, very muscular black man had a thick African accent.

The captain's face was totally masked and was a considerably smaller build than the African man. The captain didn't speak, he only turned and looked at the other man standing beside him.

"We cant be sure it tis the crew of the Black Pearl without getting up close to question them. Even if we can get ashore without them seeing or hearing us there might be more crewmen hiding, ready to attack."

"But we were sent to help them, they would not attack their rescuers." The African man interjected firmly.

"Aye, but suppose they don't know we are rescuers. I think it would be safer to bring 'em aboard. Then they are out numbered and ye are free to question any and all ye like." The small man replied. "Then, if they arn't who we be looking for we can kill 'em."

The African man shrugged. "Sounds fair."

The captain lifted the spyglass again and looked back out to the island.

"What's the purpose of two fires do you think Malone?" The smaller man asked the African man.

"Distract pursuers."

"More like attract attention." the smaller man retorted. "We're dealing with crew of idiots... perfect."

"Pe'der." Malone interrupted firmly, in a gruff commanding tone to shut up.

He waved a hand and turned and began to walk away with a perturbed and dissatisfied look on his face because of the situation.

"Why do we always get stuck with the daft ones." Peter mumbled as he walked away.

The tall African man, Malone, stood fast behind his captain who still looked through the spyglass.

"Ye think it's them?" Malone asked.

The captain lowered the spyglass and continued to look at the island, but was otherwise silent. Malone watched his captain closely. The captain was rarely quiet or utterly mute, his captain was always very opinionated and outspoken, so he knew that there was something truly important about this voyage, or rather something was greatly worrying the captain. Malone was silent and looked back out to the island and the mysterious two fires.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty: What If?**

Jack leaned back in the sand on his elbows, his arm around Elizabeth as she leaned back between his arm and chest. They had just finished singing Yo Ho and had trailed off at the same time and were now silent, neither wanting to break the moment. Elizabeth sighed as she rubbed her cheek against his chest, trying to get comfortable as she leaned against him. Jack lifted his arm off of her until she was settled then dropped it back down around her with a smirk.

"Better?" he inquired.

She smiled. "Better."

"Jack?"

Jack turned his attention from the fire to the woman leaning back in his arms, he waited for her to continue. She looked into the fire and played with the edge of his coat absentmindedly. She was silent a few moments but Jack was patient, he rubbed his finger tips on her shoulder affectionately. Elizabeth smiled lightly and looked up at him, their faces were inches apart and glowed in the golden firelight.

"What happens when we get off this island?"

Jack thought for a moment and looked down at her confidently.

"We sail, anywhere we want to go, that's what we'll do."

"I mean about the debt Jack."

Jack shrugged it off. "Don't worry about that lu..."

Elizabeth sat up straight and nearly glared at him, her eyes were wretched and her face in utter sadness.

"Don't worry!? How can I not worry! Jack this is real life, this isn't one of your..."

"Luv, I said don't worry about it, I have it under control so stop worryin..."

"You have it under control? How Jack?" Her voice broke. "How do you have it under control?"

Jack watched her, trying ardently to come up with something smart to say, or some smart answer to end these questions, questions he didn't have any answers for.

"Just trust me luv. I'll get out of it and then we'll..."

"What if you don't? What if you get..."

Jack lifted his hand to Elizabeth's neck and pulled her into him, into a tender loving kiss. When Jack pulled back, out of the kiss a moment later, he kissed her lips once more very lightly then faced her with a sad smile.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Not everyone cares who you are Jack... not everyone _will _care, they'll kill you anywa..."

"If I do die then Lizzie don't be lorn..." He still gripped the back of her neck with his hand, gently, his eyes were locked with hers and soft in the firelight. "... just know that I died happy... and that I loved ye."

Elizabeth's eyes were sad and her face drawn. "That doesn't help Jack, it doesn't make it any better."

"Well what will luv? Ye say I can die, I can't... Well I _could _lie to ye and tell ye I can't die, would that make ye feel better?" he asked raising his hands in exclamation.

"No, I didn't mean.."

"Then bugger luv, what will make ye happy?!" He exclaimed, moving back a little and turned back towards the fire. He was frustrated with her wining, even if it was for a good reason he couldn't take it now, not when it was his life he was worrying about, _his _life not hers.

Suddenly Jack turned back to Elizabeth, her hand was on his cheek and she caressed it gently. Her eyes were sad and apologetic. Instantly Jack felt bad he had gotten mad at her, but he gritted his teeth as she opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry Jack." she whispered. "I didn't mean to... well what I mean is, it's not my place to tell you what to do. This is your problem and I shouldn't question your motives or ideas. I'm just worried about you that's all."

"Don't be worried about me luv... never be worried about me, I'll always live to fight another day." he replied with a grin, his gold teeth shown in the firelight and Elizabeth smirked gently as she lowered her hand from his face and trailed it down his arm affectionately.

"And when that day comes will you let me fight along with you?"

Jack watched her, he wanted to say yes, he wanted to let her, he wanted her with him always but he didn't speak, he couldn't. Jack lifted his hand to her face and ran his thumb across her lips as she watched him and he watched her, or rather watched his thumb on her lips.

"I want to let ye luv but..."

"Jack."

"I know luv, I know you want to help but..."

Elizabeth moved forward and kissed him, cutting him off in mid sentence. Jack gripped her neck with one hand and her back with the other as he deepened the kiss and pulled her in closer to him. Jack smirked against her lips as she moved her face to the right and Jack continued to kiss her, or rather trail kisses down his jaw and down her neck to her shoulder. Elizabeth smiled as she raised her chin to the starry sky and moaned softly as she closed her eyes, feeling weak under his touch.

"Jack, how did you ever.."

There was a small noise by the edge of the forest, the sound of a single branch snap. Elizabeth opened her eyes suddenly and looked towards the forest, as Jack continued to kiss her neck and move down her shoulder as far as he could.

"Jack."

"Mmm?" he asked between kisses.

"Jack I heard something... something over by the trees."

"It's nothing luv."

"No, I heard something..."

"Jack."

"Shh, everythin's fine."

"Jack."

Jack looked up to her face, the urgency in her voice making him stop. He was surprised to see her eyes wide, concerned, and looking over his shoulder.

"Jack there's someone at the edge of the forest." she whispered suddenly. "And they're watching us."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty One: A Most Unsportsmanlike Capture **

Jack turned suddenly and looked at the forest, where there was in fact someone by it's edge, sitting crouched a few feet out of the ring of light created by the fire before them. Jack squinted as he stood and looked off into the darkness.

"Can I help ye?" he asked, slightly perturbed to be interrupted in what he did best.

Elizabeth stood by his side and gripped his jacket around her shoulders, feeling embarrassed to be found kissing on a beach in the dark by some stranger. She looked to the stranger as he stood, he turned from a small crouched figure to a very tall and wide figure, which made Elizabeth grow apprehensive, the man was nearly twice the size of jack. Suddenly something in the corner of her eye caught her attention, she turned to her right and saw three more men standing a few feet away, just walking into the rim of firelight. She gripped Jack's arm and he turned to look at he but spotted the men first. He smirked happily, a general Jack reaction to this kind of situation. He never showed fear... or rather hardly ever did.

"Well... ye boys looking for someone?"

The closest man smirked, with a sinister continence. "Ney."

"Well now that that's out of the way, we'll just be going. Help yeself to the fire..." Jack smirked and took Elizabeth's hand, ready to lead her away.

A loud squawk broke Jack's sentence. Elizabeth turned suddenly towards the other fire, yards away. She could see a few men dragging Mr. Cotton and others through the sand and... She turned back to the men surrounding her and Jack now.

She gulped and her eyes were worried. Jack had looked to the noise as well and realization stuck him.

"So, ye just visiting or do ye live here?" he asked the large black man before him, the one who had been at the edge of the forest. The man didn't reply he just kept moving forward, and Jack smirked.

"Don't ye think introductions would be wise man?" Jack inquired jovially. "I mean, it tis polite to introduce yeself before..."

"I be Malone and ye are trespassing." The large man intervened harshly.

"Well, then we'll be going." Jack smiled and began to turn, one of the men stepped forward.

"I don't fink so lad." He grumbled.

Jack nodded. "Then if we are in fact trespassing wouldn't ye want us off ye're land we are said trespassing on? If ye let us go we shall trespass on ye no trespassing land we have previously trespassed on."

The men looked at Jack in bewilderment, Elizabeth looked to jack like he was crazy... then again that was what he was like and this was his strength confusing people in a fight.

Jack smiled and picked up his pistol stuck it into his belt and took Elizabeth's hand again, and prepared to walk away. He saluted the men and smiled.

"So we'll be off, thanks for the warning. Oh and might ye release me crew?"

The huge black man, Malone as he called hismelf, stepped forward and looked down at Jack harshly. "Ney, and ye will come with us."

Jack smirked. "I don't think so."

"Ye seem to be greatly outnumbered, I don't think ye're in any position to be giving orders."

"Ney?' Jack asked then pulled out his sword and pointed it at the man. "I think I am."

Malone smirked and looked to one of the other men surrounding Jack and Elizabeth.

"Cutlass." he told them firmly in a commanding voice.

The young man closest to Elizabeth smiled and pulled a large exotic blade from off his back and tossed it to Malone towering over Jack. The cutlass was nearly twice the size of Jack's and much stronger. Jack looked at the blade held by the large man with a displeased and shocked face.

"Don't release me crew?" he asked and Malone smirked and lowered the blade threateningly at Jack.

"Parley?" Jack smiled cautiously, or rather timidly.

Malone smirked mockingly and raised the butt of the cutlass and hit it over Jack's head before he had a chance to move.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled as the men crowed in, one grabbing her, the other taking the cutlass from Malone and another taking Elizabeth's effects off her and the last standing over jack with a smile on his face. Elizabeth kicked and tugged to get free, the men smirked at her.

"That was easier than expected." he smiled to Malone.

Malone gave him a nod and turned to the young man placing the large blade securely on his back.

"We've got a wild one here Malone." A young man smiled, as he secured the blade to his back and dropped his hands to his side. He watched her as he stood beside the huge man, looking tiny and thin.

"I like wild ones." another announced moving towards her with a saucy smile.

Elizabeth clenched her jaw, she felt like she was back at that time when she was forced into Barbossa's clutches. She sent him a warning glare but he still advanced.

However, Malone stuck out his arm and hit the man hard across the chest, causing him to stagger back.

"No one touches the woman unless ordered to. The captain wants all crewmen unharmed." Malone commanded firmly. The other man nodded bitterly and scolwed, being denied the woman.

"Unharmed?!" Elizabeth exclaimed venomously, still trying to pull away from the men holding her back. "How do you explain him! How do you explain that?! You knocked him..."

A man raised his hand to silence her and she stopped. Malone looked at the man harshly.

"Alex."

The young man carrying the huge blade stepped forward.

"You will take the lass to the ship." Malone commanded.

He nodded and took Elizabeth from the other man, who grumbled about Alex taking over his job or something of the sort of being considered useless.

Elizabeth tugged and pulled still and tried to kick him but he smiled at her and held her arms firmly in his strong hands.

" Ye best settle down darlin', ye're not goin' anywhere and kickin' and clawin' 'bout wont get ye anywhere."

Elizabeth looked at him venomously as he stood behind her.

"Aye the only thing it'll get ye is a dead friend." Another man snickered maliciously as he motioned to Jack. Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she quieted and stopped trying to get away. Alex sent the other man a harsh look.

"No ones gettin' killed till the captain orders it Murry." Alex shot back. "Shut up, ye're gettin' her all.."

"Hey I got 'er to stop and shut up didn't I?" the other man retorted and started to loot jakc of his things.

Alex scowled and took a pair of irons handed to him by the third man. Alex turned Elizabeth to face him and he clapped her in irons. She was silent but the moment she turned again she kicked sand at the man called Murry as he took Jack's pistol and compass.

The man fell back in the sand swearing and Alex smiled.

"Leave his effects." She commanded harshly.

"Bloody wen...!" The man exclaimed and jumped up, pulling out his pistol and cocking it at Elizabeth. Alex stepped in.

"Ye want to defy the captain's order's?" Alex asked. "Ye know what..."

"I know." The man grumbled and put his pistol away and wiped more sand from his face.

Malone stepped over to Murry and inspected the effects he ha looted from Jack, or rather put them on his own person.

"Hey, those are ours!" Elizabeth pulled at Alex holding her and glared at Malone.

Malone ignored her and turned to the others. "Throw 'im in the sack and carry 'im to the longboat. Alex bring 'er."

The crew nodded and Alex lead Elizabeth down the beach to a long boat only now visible in the dusk sky. Elizabeth only now realised it was early morning. The sky was slowly brightening and the sun almost beginning to rise. Elizabeth scowled as she was lead away, she cats a look behind her to see what was happening to Jack but she couldn't see, Alex tugged her along and lead her to the longboat.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Two: A Very Familiar Feeling**

Elizabeth sat alone on the seat in the longboat. Alex sat behind her and Malone stood in the front. Murry sat behind Alex, rowing with another unidentified man and the last sat in the back with Jack tied and bound in a large sack. Jack was unconscious and seemingly alright so Elizabeth focussed her attention on the other longboat before them a few yards, no doubt holding the rest of the crew, and then the large ship sitting at the edge of the bay in the dark water.

As Elizabeth sat in the longboat and rowed out to the large menacing and mysterious ship waiting for them, her mind was foggy with flashbacks of that night a few years ago. That night she had met her first real pirate and that night her fate was intertwined with the dangerous rouges. She watched the large ship grow closer and between blinks all she saw was the Black Pearl on that fearful day. When she glanced over she shoulder she even swore she saw the same pirates that had found her that night. Elizabeth was silent as so was everyone else in the longboat, which greatly added to the fearful mood. If Elizabeth were to close her eyes she would be able to hear the cannon blasts and the screams of people running for safety or the happy yells of pirates as they lotted and damaged anything they wanted.

Elizabeth rested her hands in her lap, she felt cold out on the water again with only her thin shirt and vest to keep her skin warm. She looked around for Jack's coat and spotted it in the back off the longboat beside him. She turned back to the front and looked at the ship, now clearer in the rising sun light. The sky was red and the ship strikingly dark and large sitting on the water, coming closer.

As they came up on the ship Elizabeth's eyes roved over it, examining every bit she saw. The mermaid carved into the bow, the huge grey sails, the tall deck and helm and the dark red wood the ship was made of. There were many portholes along the sides, nearly twice as any as the pearl. No doubt this was a warship, it had every look and feel of one as did the crew felt like rogue soldiers.

Elizabeth watched as the first longboat puled along side the ship and called up to the crew on deck. The crew threw down a few large ropes and the pirates tied off the longboat then climbed out and up the side of the hull as the other crewmen, on deck heaved the longboat up to the deck, and all the unconscious crewmen of the Pearl along with it. Elizabeth watched the scene with hidden awe. The only Black pearl crewmen climbing up the hull of this ship was Mr. Cotton, the others no doubt lay in the bottom of the longboat, Elizabeth hoped unharmed. As soon as the other long boat was pulled on deck Murry rowed the longboat up to the side of the ship and the whole performance started again.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Three: On Board the Mysterious Ship**

The crew on deck threw down two large ropes to the longboat again and Malone grabbed them, handed one to Murry who then passed it to the man by Jack. The man tied it to the longboat securely as Malone tied his side off. Just as they finished tying the ropes off the sack behind Murry, or rather Jack inside the sack began to move.

"Mmm." Jack moaned and Elizabeth turned instantly to look back at him. Jack began to push on the sack from the inside, trying to find a way out of the dark inclosure.

"What the...?" he asked then began to move quicker and with fiercer stabs at the sack.

"What the hell is this!? Where am I? What's goin' on!" he exclaimed, yelling now.

"Jack are you.."

"Lizzie?" he exclaimed "Lizzie, where are you?"

"I'm over he..." Malone grabbed her arm and pulled her up, she stood next to him feeling very small but only concerned with Jack.

"Lizzie! Lizzie.. Where the hell am I? What am I..?"

"Your tied in a sack Jack." She called back. Malone pulled her to the edge of the long boat.

"A sack! I'm in a bloody bag!? What the.."

"Alex, take her up." Malone commanded

"Aye." Alex pushed Elizabeth to the hull of the ship and lifted her hands to the ladder. "Climb up darlin'."

"What about Jack? What are you going..."

Alex looked to Malone, wondering the same thing himself. Murry smirked as he pulled out his pistol and prepared to knock Jack out again. Malone stopped him.

"Leave the idiot, I will take 'im up."

Murry lowered his pistol, with which he was about to club over Jack's head.

"What idiot? Who's he talkin' about luv? What's going on?"

"He's talking about you Jack." Elizabeth answered

"Me!? What I ain't no.."

Murry stood, hit Jack with his fist and moved by Malone with an angry and ticked off look on his face.

"Oi!"

"Climb up lass." Alex commanded her, ignoring Jack's complains. Elizabeth cast another look at Jack as he kept swearing and tearing at the sack he was tied in.

Elizabeth turned to the hull and climbed up the best she could with her hands clapped in irons. Alex followed her, then Murry. After Murry came the two other crewmen and then Malone with Jack slung over his shoulder, squirming, yelling and swearing all the way.

When Elizabeth stumbled on deck she found all the crewmen of the ship standing around the deck, surrounding the crew of the Black Pearl waiting for something to happen.

"Hey, it's poppet!"

This must have been Pintel, but Elizabeth was uncertain. She looked over to the crew of the Pearl and found them all standing in a group before the unidentified crew. Gibbs eyes brightened when he saw her, Pintel and Ragetti looked expectant and slightly relived as if she was their saviour. William looked away once he saw she was alright and turned his attention back to the other crew. Marty and Mr. Cotton just waited for something to happen. All the crew were clapped in irons and quite sober and awake.

Gibbs looked relived to see her alright, but looked around for Jack as they others squirmed and looked around at the other crew surrounding them and blocking any way off the ship.

" 'lizabeth, where be Jack?" he asked and Elizabeth opened her mouth but Alex pushed her along cutting her off. Another crewmen near Gibbs demanded quiet and Gibbs ignored him but was silent.

A few other crewmen were pulling the longboat up and securing it to the side of the ship then when they finished, turned and watched Elizabeth walk on deck and then The other crewmen after her. Alex pulled her along to the others and turned as Malone came over the railing and dropped Jack on deck with a hard thud.

"Oi! What's the bloody..."

Murry kicked jack and smiled, happy he was able to hit the annoying man.

"Hey!" Jack yelled and Malone rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a cabin door opened and the whole crew fell silent. They, both crews, turned to the cabins. Alex stopped Elizabeth next to Gibbs and held her arm firmly.

Out of the dark overhang of the top deck, walked a woman. Elizabeth watched in surprise and anticipation. _A woman?_ She thought then shook her head. _No, she's probably the captain's wench and he's going to come out next, that's why everyone's quiet. He must be a very fearsome captain_

The woman was dressed in a slightly revealing red dress, a worn dark blue military jacket and veil across her face, she walked out of the cabin and slowly swaggered towards them.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth asked Gibbs in a whisper, he shrugged and before he could answer Alex spoke up.

"That's the Captain."

Elizabeth's eyes widened.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Four: A Woman?**

The woman stopped in front of the two crews and stared at them all, only a pair of large black beautiful eyes rimmed with knoll were visible above the veil, examining all.

The low swopping neckline of her tattered dress was dotted with various necklaces and her two beautiful belts held an exquisite pair of ebony and silver pistols. Her dark auburn hair was layered with a few dread locks, braids, trinkets, strips of fabric, beads and then a navy blue bandanna. The odd thing that hit Elizabeth right away was that the woman... the captain was wearing a dress. Elizabeth thought this impractical for on a ship but the woman was smart. At her right knee she had the dress gathered up, as if a precaution for swift movement and allowing her to run when called upon. Elizabeth nearly smirked, at least the woman was sensible. And lastly, typical to pirates, she had the swagger down perfect.

However, when she stopped before the Black Pearl crew she seemed to have a much greater fear provoking, and warning continence than expected. The woman looked like a perfectly described sailor from far off exotic lands dressed as a pirate and topped with the veil. And... she looked totally absolute with this crew of _perfect _misfits, she seemed to be the crowning achievement in this masterpiece of pure piracy adventure and as it looked... _myth_.

Elizabeth looked the woman up and down as she examined the crew closely. Everyone seemed to shrink back slightly, especially Gibbs. His fear of women on board ships, had never been truly forgotten, but it was her fear inspiring look that also contributed to this. The captain's eyes laughed at Gibbs as she watched him shrink back. Elizabeth watched closely, waiting for something to happen or the woman to speck but she was silent.

Suddenly there was a loud outburst from Jack.

"Get me out!"

The crew stifled laughter at the sack as it bulged and rocked back and forth. The captain turned swiftly, in one swift movement she faced the bulging sack and Malone standing next to it.

"Ye forget about me?! It's bloody hot in here!" Jack called pushing on the sack, trying to get out still.

Jack, then, made another futile attempt to break out of the sack but ended up hitting a nearby crate instead.

"Oi!"

The captain looked up to Malone. Malone grabbed the sack and picked it up, the only way to stop Jack from rolling about.

"An idiot Captain. He was causing trouble."Murry spoke up by Malone's side. "So we didn't release him."

The captain didn't speck, she cast a warning glance at Murry and waved a hand to Malone, he nodded and dropped Jack back down on the deck again and began to untie the sack. The captain then looked to Elizabeth, as she watched Malone carefully. The captain walked out before Elizabeth and stopped, er eyes piercingly dark and fear inspiring.

"What?" Elizabeth asked as the staring contest continued, she felt uneasy with this woman's intuitive sense of interest in her.

The Captain never spoke. She only turned her eyes to William standing a foot or two behind Elizabeth. The captain's eyes narrowed a second as she examined him but then turned away when Malone dumped Jack out of the sack. Jack jumped from the sack and fell as Malone opened the top. Jack took a deep breath of the cool fresh air now surrounding him then commenced swearing again.

"What the bloody hell's your problem!?" He yelled as he jumped to his feet and fearlessly faced the huge man as if he was the only one there.

"Do we look like bloody livestock to you!?"

Jack glared at Malone and Malone glared down at him, wanting _ardently _to hit him.

"Jack!"

Jack spun around and, firstly, spotted Elizabeth standing in irons before the rest of the crew.

"Lizzie." he took a step forward and Malone grabbed his shoulder, stopping him dead.

Jack turned and tried to get out of Malone's grasp, with a perturbed and unhappy face Jack slapped at Malone's huge hand on his shoulder and Malone releases Jack, with a socked face at the little man's brashness.

Jack turned back to Elizabeth and Malone grabbed him again, this time by his collar, he spun Jack around and clapped him in irons, ignoring Jack protests and squirms.

"Where's ye bloody captain! Who's in charge of this madness!?" Jack exclaimed and Malone smirked and turned Jack. When Jack turned he came face to face with the woman.

Jack looked at her for a minute then looked around then back to the woman.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the _bloody captain_... idiot." She retorted with a voice of honey but firm and sarcastic. She had a beautiful British accent.

Jack nearly scoffed but he caught himself. "You? Ha... you?"

The woman stared at jack, as he continued, highly, unbelieving her.

"Nice luv but I'm looking for the _captain_, and you and I both know _women _arn't captain's."

"We make better captain's than yours, where is the blotter? Run off and abandoned his crew did he? Leave you all to die?"

Jack cringed slightly, he cast a look at his crew- _please don't say anything _he prayed-, they watched him intently but were silent. Jack turned to the woman with a smile.

"It's your lucky day darlin' ye get to see a _real _captain. I'm the captain of this noble crew."

The woman laughed and turned as Jack pouted at her laughter directed at him. _Why does everyone laugh when they hear I'm a captain? Why does no one believe me?! _

She faced the crew and looked a them all.

"Noble crew? I've seen a better crew at death's door. I can see why the crew labelled you idiot."

"Idiot?! Ney, you have it wrong. That's this one." Jack pointed to Murry and he sneered, raised his hand to slap jack but the woman stopped him and cocked her head to the side and examined jack's face. Jack's eyes narrowed. That expression... he had seen it somewhere before.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Five: No One Believes Him**

Jack shook it from his mind and sent her a smirk.

"Ney, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

The woman scoffed. "Aye and I am Anne Bonny."

"Ye are?" Jack asked, shocked and actually believing her.

The woman turned and rolled her eyes. She walked up the Black Pearl crew and stood in front of them.

"Right, which one of you pitiful excuses for pirates is in charge of this rabble?"

"Well technically we're not a ramble luv, it's a crew." Jack pointed out, gesturing drunkenly.

"I don't see your ship Captain...?" she spun around, asking him mockingly.

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

The woman's face was unreadable, or of what her face could be seen was unreadable but when she spoke the tone of her voice was clearly unimpressed, and venomous.

"I've seen a more convincing Captain Sparrow in the underworld in brazil, so why not cut out the bunk and tell me who you really are."The woman retorted harshly.

Jack looked at her a moment, _why didn't she believe him? And why was she wearing a veil? Was she really ugly? Did she have a terrible scar or..._

The crew was silent and watched their captain, she was not convinced.

"It's true. Hell why doesn't anyone believe me?!" Jack exclaimed, very angry now no one ever acknowledged him.

"We take a man's word very seriously on this ship, if ye are found in a lie we will kill you, no questions asked." She moved close to him and whispered venomously then pulled away more and now spoke loud enough to include the crews.

"I have met the real Captain Sparrow before, so you will have to have a very convincing tale and group of evidence to prove you are in fact him."

"Ah, so you have met me, in Tortuga perhaps? A tavern or inn?" Jack inquired with a charming smile, despite his position, he was always aloof and cocky when it came to his charms and power over females.

The woman turned away. "Malone."

Malone smiled and hit Jack swiftly across the midriff. The air was shot out of Jack's lungs and he bent over, gasping and coughing in pain. The woman walked back over to the crew bound in irons and looked at them all.

"What do you want with us?" Elizabeth nearly yelled as the woman walked by her and the crew watching them all sinisterly.

"Why are you doing this?"

The woman ignored Elizabeth.

Jack stood up straight and took a breath, he faced the woman's back and his eyes were slightly _accepting_.

"I guess I may have deserved that." Jack mumbled holding his stomach still.

"Each time you lie, or I _believe _you lie Malone with give you an important lesson, each more painful." The woman explained still walking in front of the crews, she stopped by the other end of the group and cocked her head to the side.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, he couldn't get over that expression.

Little did he know, the woman's eyes irrupted into flames... until with one swift motion she had her pistol in her hand and pointing right at Jack.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Six: Aggressive Dissuasion**

Elizabeth gave a jolt and stepped forward.

"No!"

The woman's eyes narrowed as she looked from Jack to Elizabeth, for but a moment, then she focussed on Jack once again.

"Ahh, so is this love?" She inquired with a malice continence.

The couple was silent, but the woman looked from Jack's, seemingly calm and silent face to Elizabeth's worried one. The woman's eyes flashed.

"No?" She inquired, then shrugged. "Then there will be no reason to keep such a woman."

The woman turned and pointed the gun at Elizabeth, Jack jumped forward and the other's in the crew protested. The captain exhaled a laugh.

"The ship's wench are you? To have this many lovers you must be."

"Lizzie's no..." Jack began, the captain faced him. Jack stared at her a moment in silence.

"She is one of the crew, a _loyal _member, a friend to all. But she is _mine_."

Elizabeth watched him, if it had been any other moment she would have been deeply moved by this honest and outright display of affection, but she watched the woman, still slightly fearful. Other than that she felt William stiffen behind her, and exhale a painful and angry breath, however she ignored him and focussed on the drawn pistol. The captain watched jack and lowered the pistol as she watched him closely.

"Then I will use that to my advantage."

Jack cringed. _Damn, shouldn't have said anything._

"When you lie you will get hurt... or rather _she _will." The captain nodded to a nearby crewman and he seized Elizabeth.

Elizabeth struggled to get free, Mr. Gibbs stepped in and tried to attack the man who had just grabbed Elizabeth but another crewmen came forward and knocked poor Gibbs out before he could hurt the man who had grabbed Elizabeth. By the time any other crewmen had reached Elizabeth their were pistols pointed at their heads. They shrunk back and were silent, they had to let her go so they did and turned, watching everyone cautiously.

However Jack was unafraid, he faced her bravely and with scorn. Elizabeth watched in fear as the man beside her held a pistol at her side. The woman then turned to Jack and rapidly changed the subject again.

"Ye think that Jack Sparrow is a popular person to emulate? To attract a selection of daft wenches in Tortuga it might but not here. Ye think someone might actually find out? That they might actually know the person?"

Jack watched her, he wanted to contradict but she moved closer, he watched her intently now as she continued to move forward, trying ardently to remember something far hidden away in his memory.

"I know Jack Sparrow. The _real _Jack Sparrow. And even if you don't know who I am _I am_ going to kill you. Then I will kill everyone who has even _tried _to be him, then I will go and kill the man who killed Jack Sparrow. The real Jack Sparrow."

Jack's eyes widened slightly. _Okay, this couldn't be a regular wench in Tortuga. Someone wanted him alive, someone would go to this much trouble to avenge him? Who in their right mind would...?_

'_Come on Jack, ye're not giving yourself enough credit o'l boy, every one of those girls loved you, surly they'd... no they love everyone with a few shillings.'_ Jack tried to convince himself.

"You are just the lucky number one." The woman cut into his thoughts with malice and Jack faced a coked pistol barrel.

But Jack jumped at this, before even a sound was uttered by anyone else.

"You said you know the real Jack sparrow, aye? Then what's he like? Ye tell me everything ye know and I'll show ye it all. I am Jack Sparrow!"

"What's wrong with you bugger's!" She exclaimed "You cant even let an esteemed pirate rest in peace! Ye kill 'im then try and take over his life!"

"Kill him? What, no one killed me 'fore!" Jack exclaimed. "Why would they want to kill me?!"

She rolled her eyes. _Fine_, she thought. _I'll put an end to you bugger._

The woman spoke a few low undistinguishable words and then turned. Malone seized Jack, grabbed him and lifted him a foot off the ground then ripped his sleeve up to expose the tattooed sparrow and horizon. Malone turned to the captain with a semi shocked face.

Jack squirmed, and the captain didn't turn and Malone waited. Jack pulled and tugged to be let free, his arm was being crushed by the huge man's grip but Malone's strong grasp was one he couldn't break. Jack turned his head the best he could and made a dive to bit the man's arm, to get him to release him.

"Stop!"

Everyone freezes and looks at the captain, Jack stares at her in mid bite, his mouth hovering over Malone's large robust arm. The woman stood still, with her back still to Jack and Malone. Everyone, in either crew stared at her, waiting.

"Releases him."

Malone dropped Jack instantly on the deck, Jack rubbed his arm and mutters a few curses to the large man who had just crushed his arm.

"Tattoo?" the woman asked, in monotone.

Malone was silent a moment. "It's 'im captain."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Forty Seven: A Change of Mind**

The woman turned instantly and looks at Jack, just now standing up again. She watched him a few moments without uttering a sound, everyone was anxious as to what happened next.

"Ye have ye're piece of eight?"

Jack smirks, finally he is being believed. Jack lifted his hand to the beads and small coin hanging over his bandanna. He rubbed the coin between his fingers for a moment then lowers his hands. The woman's eyes sparked.

"Very well then, so ye are Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Aye, I've been trying to tell ye that but ye wouldn't listen."

"Forgive me Captain but rumours of your death came from very reliable sources."

"Reliable sources? I suggest ye check 'em again luv."

"Then you should check yours as well, since they are in fact the same you rely on."

Jack looked puzzled and... _well_ shocked. _How could she know who he relied on? How did she know...?_ But before he could speck she interrupted.

"However I assume introductions are necessary. I am Captain Roberts... and welcome to the Scarlet Tide."

"Roberts?" Jack inquired, the name was familiar to him. Little did he know his own crew knew and remembered the name, they all watched in shock.

"Aye, ye must have hear'd of me, the dreaded pirate Roberts."

The Black Pearl crew was silent and the Scarlet Tide crew smirked and looked upon the other's shock with pleasure.

"It' cant be." William murmured.

She spun around and faced him but Jack interrupted, still pondering.

"Roberts ye say?"

The woman turned and arced him. "Aye."

"Sorry luv but I don't seem to remember ye, ye must have me pegged with another _incredibly handsome _man _Sadly_ we've n'are met. I think I'd remember a woman such as..." he trialed off and smirked. "Well... _painful_ as ye."

He rubbed his stomach and the woman's eyes sparked, he continued before she could. "I've heard of a Roberts 'fore but he was a man, and I highly doubt you're a man with a..."

"Aye, ye have, ye just don't remember _worm_."

Jack looked up at her with surprised eyes. Most people would take that as an insult and the crew all thought it was but to Jack, that word had another meaning.

"What did you...?"

The woman's eyes shown and she turned and looked to Malone then the Black Pearl crew, still shocked to be in the presence of the dreaded pirate Roberts.

"You cant be the..." Pintel began but she cut him off. "The dreaded Roberts never..."

"Aye. And ye be lucky I don't kill ye all now like I usually do..." Then she smirked and shrugged

" But then again I probably will in the morning."

The crew shuddered slightly, or rather Ragetti, Pintel and Marty all did the other's stood fast and watched in worried, and anxious eyes.

She then turned and faced Malone.

"Malone take Captain Sparrow's crew and lock them in the brig. Release the Captain and return his effects. Then bring him to my cabin."

"Aye captain."

As few crewmen grabbed the Black pearl crew members and lead them down, below deck, dragging them along and pulling as they tugged and pulled away. Elizabeth, nearly the whole way called to Jack for him to do something, anything but he didn't hear her. Jack didn't hear his crew at all, or even see as poor Mr. Gibbs was carried below deck. All Jack did was grab his effects and follow Malone into the cabin the woman had disappeared into a few moments prior.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Forty Eight: Realities Shock**

As jack walked into the dim cabin he felt numb, which was a very big deal for him. He had never felt like this before, or at least not to his knowledge. He was always the quick thinking, imaginative, rash and doomed to failure Jack, he wasn't the caught of guard, awestruck, numb and stunned Jack. It was that word that had done this to him, that word had hit him like a rock. It was just a sword, yes, but it had also memories with Jack, memories he had thought he had forgotten. The only thing he didn't know was, _how did this woman know it? _Then again maybe it was just a fluke, a coincidence. Jack shook his head, no that wouldn't be true, that look in her eyes told otherwise. Besides that way she held her head, the way she cocked it to the side had also struck him as amazingly odd, as he could remember it from somewhere. _But why... how could she know that? How could she know someway he would know it? _Jack walked into the cabin further, cautiously, in case he was greeted with something he didn't want to know, see or feel.

The woman sat at a large, beautifully carved desk as Jack come into view. She, after abandoning her coat, was watching him as he tried to stroll in nonchalantly but he anxiety was apparent. Jack stopped a few feet from the desk and looked at her a moment, not knowing what to say or do. The woman moved to stand and she motioned to a comfortable looking chair opposite to hers.

"Would you like something to drink, you must be thirsty after...?"

"Rum would be good." Jack replied suddenly as he took a seat.

The woman turned and opened a small cabinet and produced two bottles of rum. She then turned and headed back to the desk, handed Jack his bottle and set hers on the table, uncorked it and sat at the desk again. Jack took a swig of his rum right away but Captain Roberts didn't touch hers. She lifted her feet onto her desk and faced Jack.

"Now captain, ye mind me asking what the bugger you were doing on that spit of land when ye belong at sea?"

Jack smirked, apparently happy she was using his title like she should, unlike everyone else he knew and met, as well as understanding his need to be out at sea rather than stuck as a landlubber.

"Me ship was sunk, we barley escaped with our lives and now I need another ship to get back at the..."

"Blotter's."

Jack looked at her with a questioning face.

"Look luv the accent attractive and all but I have no idea what ye're saying, do ye mind using English?" He asked dully. "Besides it's not very.."

"This is English!" she shot back, with a masked playful tone.

Jack furrowed his brow and sent a small sneer.

"No, it's ain't. This... _this _that's coming out of me mouth is English, what ye're saying an't enlg..."

"Yes it is! Besides what would you know _worm_, you've always had your own language, even now. How does your crew understand you will all those abbreviations and slurs?"

Jack stared at her. _There _she did it again and she seemed to confident and comfortable with calling him that.

"Why do ye keep calling me.."

"_Worm_?"

"Aye? I'm a captain not a..."

"It's what I've always called you."

Jack was deadly silent now. He watched her closely. The woman's eyes sparked in the dim, dull light, she stood and walked over to the looking-glass and began to untied the veil, or bandanna, around the lower half of her face.

"Don't ye kinda believe in keeping ye're identity a secret luv?" Jack asked, watching her. Totally concerned and worried with what was under the veil rather than the previous conversation.

"Ye already know who I am, I don't see the harm." She replied, casting him a glance before she removed the veil.

"Yah but what about ye crew? Don't they..."

"They know what I look like. You don't think I wear that veil all the time do you?"

"Umm... well." Jack watched her as she turned and faced him, he lifted the bottle to his mouth.

Jack instantly slowed and lowered the bottle from his mouth, without taking any drink, as his eyes fell upon her face. He put his bottle down on the desk and slowly and rather shakily stood.

"Well?" She asked. "Remember now?"

Jack's jaw clenched as he looked at her face, never blinking and never looking elsewhere. All he saw were two large dark eyes rimmed with knoll, a small beautiful nose, a pair of small luscious lips, flawless golden skin and two old, small, cuts on her chin side by side. The finishing touch was the auburn hair that surrounded her beautiful flawless face. Jack's lips tugged at a light smirk, he finally tore his eyes from her face and looked her up ad down. The tattered red dress that hung off her right shoulder, all the trinkets, beads and fabric hanging in her hair. The compass hanging from her belt, the beautiful belts around her, and the two elegant pistols stuck into the belt across her chest. Jack continued to look her up and down, not believing this beautiful small woman before him.

"You cant..."

She smiled. "Why not _worm_?"

Jack blinked for the first time in a long time and looked back to her face and slowly lifted his hand up slowly, as if not believing she was real. She smiled and lifted her hand to his, gently touching his slowly then she ran her hand along the side of his before slipping her hand into his strong one. He watched as their hands intertwined, as if he had never seen hands before.

"You cant be..." he began then stopped, looking up to her face again.

She smiled, or rather smirked and Jack felt his heart jolt. He smiled at her softly.

"You look just like..."

The woman squeezed his hand, she knew what he was going to say.

"I missed you Jack." she whispered, very softly.

Jack smiled as he began to pull her in towards him.

"I missed you too luv." he whispered, softer and more tender than he had ever before. "Why did you leave like..."

"I'm sorry, I needed to go. I couldn't stay there anymor..."

Jack smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "Too much alike we are luv."

The woman smiled as she looked up at him. "Aye, no wonder we hated each other."

"Hated?" Jack smirked, his eyes laughing. "Ney luv, I think we just loved each other too much."

The woman smiled beautifully. "I knew you'd understand."

"Understand luv? I guess that's how you specify it..." He looked away a moment then back down at her. "I knew you had to go, but leaving and not coming back I didn't understand."

"Not coming back?" She inquired quickly. "Jack."

She shook her head and he watched her.

"I came back, I came back a few times, but you were never there. I didn't think you wanted to see me after..."

"Not..?" Jack smiled. "How could I never want to see you again luv?"

She looked sad as she cast a look at the door.

"At first I didn't know, little silly things I suppose. But now I see that you..." she spoke softly. "You've been busy, far to busy for.."

"Hey."

She stopped and looked up at Jack's soft tender eyes.

"I'm never to busy for you luv. No matter what it looks like to you..."

He smiled down at her softly, and lifted his hand to her cheek.

"Your always my Frankie... and nothin'll change that luv, don't worry."

She smiled softly, her eyes sad but appreciative. Jack smiled down at her, watching her not believing this woman was actually before him now... _again_.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Forty Nine: Upset and Locked Up**

Elizabeth sat on the floor with Mr. Gibbs' head in her lap. She was gently wiping his forehead with a damp cloth Alex had provided for her to care for the old man before he left. Elizabeth was grateful for the young man's help but what she really needed was some rum. They all did. The rest of the crew sat around the cell as William stood at the bars, his arms resting on them, he was clearly angry and very unapproachable. Elizabeth didn't care though, she kept her worry on Mr. Gibbs and where Jack was or what was happening.

Elizabeth looked around as she dabbed the old man's forehead. The ship was pleasantly cared for, even the lower decks, which were usually neglected. The ship was free from vermin and little sea creatures or barnacles and very dry. It was clear that the decks were swabbed regularly and the cargo was neatly stored and cared for. As Elizabeth continued to look around, and examine the beautifully cared for ship, she didn't notice Mr. Gibbs' eyes flicker open.

"... Whe... where am I?" he asked in a low grumbling voice.

Elizabeth looked down quickly at the old man and gave him a gentle smile.

"Stay quiet Mr. Gibbs, you've had a nasty..."

Gibbs tried to get up but groaned and dropped his head back down.

"You were cracked over the head."

Elizabeth shot a glance to Pintel as he sat against the wall beside Ragetti, he sent her a guiltless shrug and smiled innocently. Elizabeth sighed and looked back to Mr. Gibbs.

"Where are we?" he inquired, clearly worried. "What happened?"

"Our dearest and most lovable couple have gotten us locked in the brig in the dreaded Captain Roberts most feared, and lead ship. Where Jack has utterly left us to die... not surprising since he has a knack for doing that to everyone." William explained as he faced the old man and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned and glared at him.

"This wasn't our fault William! We didn't.."

"Yah alright, save it for Jack Elizabeth. I don't care to hear it." William huffed then turned back to the cell walls.

The crew looked from William to Elizabeth cautiously, they had never witnessed one of their fights before and cringed slightly as they watched the couple continue.

"Wait a minute lass, did he just say..." Gibbs began but Elizabeth jumped up and stood behind William, glaring at him still. She ignored the old mans comments and confronted William, totally fed up with his attitude.

"No, I think you do need to hear this William!" She exclaimed, he never turned. "You don't know anything! Jack will get us out, he'll make sure we're released. He's probably doing that right now! Jack will..."

"Jack, Jack, Jack! You put allot of confidence in a man who..." William shot back.

"Don't you dare say another word Mr. Turner! Because of him you are alive, don't you feel at least a bit grateful to him for that?!" she snapped.

"No."

William then turned and hung his hands through the bars again. "I'll never be grateful to such a man."

Elizabeth stared in shock, but not as much shock as the crew felt at this moment. They were all shocked not only by Elizabeth and William fighting but Elizabeth standing up for Jack _against _William. And then what even shocked them more, it sounded like Jack and Elizabeth were _together_, of sorts.

" 'lizabeth?"

Elizabeth turned and faced Mr. Gibbs, now sitting up, leaning against the bared wall with the help of Marty. She watched him a moment then walked over to him, abandoning her anger for William and her shock for his endless hate.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs?" she asked gently kneeling at his side.

"What happened?"

Elizabeth sighed and settled down as she cast a glance at the rest of the crew, apparently all intent on hearing the story since they were all unconscious when they were captured.

"You had all passed out after a few bottle of rum and a few rounds of Spanish Ladies. It was quiet for a little while then people began to appear from the forest, we tried to fight them off but they overwhelmed us. Everyone... all of you, who were unconscious were tied and bound and taken to the ship, where you all apparently awake when I arrived." She explained

"That still leaves out the instances, and _actions _of those who were awake. What went on while we were passed out? Was it your plan to get us all drunk? What exactly did you and Jack do alone last night?" William asked, turning and watching her harshly.

Elizabeth met his gaze and sneered back. "I never said Jack was awake did I?"

William sneered and turned away again. Elizabeth turned back to Mr. Gibbs who apparently had a question.

"What ship is..."

"The Scarlet Tide. It's Captain Roberts flag ship." she replied.

"Roberts as in...?"

"The dreaded pirates Roberts. The fearless pirate captain that takes no prisoners." Ragetti rimed off with slight fear.

Gibbs eyes widened, he cast a look at William, he had been telling the truth.

"Where's Jack?"

"He's in with the captain..."

"Persuading _his _release no doubt." William interrupted

Elizabeth scowled at him, he looked away.

"If he was _ever _put in that position he would negociate all of our release. He wouldn't..."

"Oh of course, since it is such a sacrifice in his behalf." William mocked.

"William, I want you to stop! You have to let it go, just accept it! I'm not going to marry you anymore and no amount of bitterness or making Jack look bad will make me..."

"What!?"


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty: Telling the News**

William and Elizabeth turned and faced a shocked crew. They both watched them, unsure what the surprise was. The crew looked on with wide shocked eyes.

"Poppet's not gettin' married no more?"

"No I'm... we're not... _no." She _answered, slightly caught of guard as to how she would answer the question kindly.

"What happened?" Marty inquired.

William and Elizabeth were both silent, then William bitterness spoke up, however for more subdued.

"We're not getting married and that's it."

Then he turned away again haughtily.

"Oh, so ye're finally acting like a pirate?" Pintel nodded "Ye're right, ye don't have to be married to..."

"Yes we do!" Elizabeth interrupted. "I mean not us together but..."

"We're not getting married, I'm not a pirate and I'm not going to..." William nearly yelled, he turned away again before finishing.

"But why no..." Pintel asked and Ragetti elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shhh... they don't want to talk about it. Can't ye see they don't love each other anymore, they don't want to discus it."

Elizabeth stared at Ragetti in surprise, as the crew looked from him to her, examining her, surprised and intently waiting. The soft spoken pirate was usually very daft and prone to accidents but Elizabeth was always surprised when he seemed to do something right or offer a very intellectual comment, and this was one of those times he hit the nail right on the head.

"It's true then?" Mr. Gibbs asked gently

"is what true?" She asked, watching him a moment, trying to read his face and his eyes. Mr. Gibbs looked from her to William and back to her, trying to reply without words. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, we're not getting married. But I don't think William want's to discus it so.."

William flinched and gripped the bars, continuing to look away, he interrupted.

"I'm sure they'd understand if you gave them details, all the details. Care to explain Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth scowled. "I don't think details are necessary...William."

"Oh, come now. I'm sure they all would find it amusing as I did." William faced her defiantly.

"William no, they don't need to know..."

"About you and Jack?"

The crew froze. They stared at Elizabeth in shock, just waiting for her to spill all the details and confess something. Elizabeth cast them all a quick glance then faced William angrily.

"Yes William, about that." She scowled

"Why not? Oh, you mean they don't know? I thought they would know twice as much as I did, since they were on the Pearl when I was not they would have seen you two together..."

Elizabeth turned.

"I don't want to hear anymore William... no more." She faced him then turned again, walked away and went to the other side of the brig and sat between Ragetti and Pintel, who made room for her there.

William watched her, his mouth was shut and his face angry. Elizabeth felt safe between the two pirates. When William made a move towards her they both looked up at him threateningly. She was theirs, in a sense, she was their poppet and they wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She had come to know this over the journey on the Pearl together. Sure there were instances when they liked to scare her but she knew they would never hurt her, the had all became friends, her and the Black Pearl crew. And she was looking forward to spending allot more time with them, when she set sail with their captain ,once acquiring a ship. So Elizabeth looked up and met William's eyes. He scowled and turned away, Pintle and Ragetti both watching him as he walked back to the brig door. They kept watching him, they wouldn't let him get close to their poppet, they wouldn't let him hurt her anymore.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty One: Rum and Old Friends**

Jack sat in his chair very comfortably as the woman sat in hers on the other side of the desk, her feet hung over the edge of her chair and Jack's feet laid on her desk. They were very comfortably talking with each other now, after getting over those few crucial moments of meeting again after so many years.

"So you've got your self a girl?" She asked

Jack smirked. "All women I know are mine, just take a look at your..."

"She's the cleanest looking wenc..."

"Lizzie's no wench."

"Oh, Lizzie is it that must be short for..."

"Elizabeth." Jack interrupted, slightly uncomfortable at the woman's keen interest.

"Where did you find such a..."

"The Carribean. But I'd rather not.."

She smiled. "Why not? Don't worry about me, I got over you a long..."

"Still."

"Come on, would you rather I go question her?"

"No!"

"Well then?"

Jack sighed. "She's a governors daughter..."

"Moving up in the world eh?" She smirked

Jack ignored her. "She's a true pirate at heart, she's a fearsome fighter and.."

"Passionate lover?"

Jack closed his mouth and turned away from her, he ignored her, perturbed at her childish attitude.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." She smiled and lifted the rum bottle to her lips.

"Why do ye ask me to explain then cut me off like that?"

She smirked and downed a good swig of rum.

"And when did you start drinking?" Jack exclaimed and almost reached to take the rum from her. She clutched the bottle to her chest.

"A long time ago."

"Your too young to.." He reached for it this time.

"My rum." She replied firmly, her hand on her pistol. He smirked and sat back.

"You've changed a lot Frankie. When I..."

"When you left I was a dirty little girl who threw rocks at boys and stole trinkets from the market square. And now I'm a drunk, trigger happy, abusive, destructive and seductive pirate." She replied mater-of-factly. "According to everyone."

Jack spit out his rum he had just began to drink. "What!?"

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Frankie flashed him a grin.

"You think you're the only one who knows how to play that game?"

"But you... you can't."

Frankie smiled. "Why not? You have to admit I've got it all."

Jack frowned and was silent a moment, watching her. "You've changed Frankie."

"So have you _worm_." She smiled

Still Jack didn't smile, he swished the rum around in his bottle and looked up at her. "Where've you been luv? I looked for you..."

She smiled, rather sadly this time, but she tried to give him a testy smile. "I've been doing my job, unlike you."

"Me? What's that suppose to mean?" he inquired but she ignored the question with a smile.

Jack watched her intently. He couldn't believe he was here now. With her again. The only woman he had ever really loved. _His first love_. And first love meaning before he came to love the sea.

"How long has it been luv?" He asked softly, a little woefully.

"Since...?" She smiled softly, he nodded. "Nearing the eighth year now."

"Bugger, has it been that long?" he asked, surprised and rather angry with himself.

"Aye. I was just a girl when you left and you just a boy."

"Hey... I prefer stupid young pirate, who didn't know what he had."

She laughed gently.

"You were never stupid Jack, idiotic and dangerous maybe, crazy... _all the time _but never stupid and young. Your perfect stupidity came with age."

"Like wisdom?"

She smiled "Exactly."

Jack grinned and grabbed his rum again.

"So how've you been luv? You look like your doing well for yeself."

"Aye, better than you it looks like." She smiled

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ouch.

He took a swig of rum and looked at her again as she smiled.

"No life is good, not enough battles though. You know how many ships you have to blow out of the water before you catch any navy interest?"

Jack was shocked, _someone who craved battles? What had happened to his girl?_ He looked up at her and smirked.

"Ummm... one?"

"One!? Bugger what kind of navy do you have around here?!" She exclaimed "Down in Aus it takes us three ships before the navy comes running, we even dock at their ports and all we get is a little slap on the wrist."

"What? Where are you sailing these days luv, I'm heading down there."

She smirked "You'd hate it."

"Why? Sounds like a pretty good place."

"Madagascar?"

Jack stared "You sail in Madagascar?

She stood and bowed comically "Pirate lord of Madagascar at your service, Captain of the crimson Tide."

"How did.."

"Ever sea needs a pirate. Who'd you think he would trust to take over for him, some wet behind the ears green horn? Ney. You think I'd let his hard work go to waste and become a honourable sea passage?" She inquired and Jack just stared as she sat, stunned by her sudden confession.

" Everyone needs some piracy in their lives, that's what makes life such fun. Every land needs a figure of freedom. The Black Pearl here, the Crimson Tide there and then the Silver Cutlass, they are all..."she continued

"The Silver Cutlass retired with Da."

"He didn't retire, he took on a new role, and it's still a symbol as all Pirate Lord ships are... as every ship is."

"Hey, I'm older, I should be giving you the lecture."

She pursed her lips and smirked and dropped her feet onto the desk and took a hearty swig of rum.

"Oh, and what are you going to lecture me about? How I'm not acting like a true pirate? How I'm not living up to the name? How I'm far too smart...?"

"You learned that from me." Jack smirked.

Frankie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course I did."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Two: Comfortable**

Jack sat on the floor, leaning against the side of the desk. Frankie was sitting beside him, leaning against his chest. In Jack's hand, which hug over his bent knee, hug a bottle of rum. He had a light smirk on his face, his eyes were closed and his head was leaning on Frankie's. Her eyes half closed and her breathing softly, she looked totally at peace as she smirked and played with his braided beard.

Jack flashed a gold toothed grin, without looking down he asked "What 'cha doing luv?"

Frankie smiled and twisted a braid around her finger once more.

"When did you do this?"

"Few years ago, why?"

"Looks good, it suits you." She smiled softly.

Jack smirked "Ye think so luv?"

She smiled again. "Aye, it suits your rebellious attitude and I bet it scores a lot of _Sheilas _for you."

Jack smirked and playfully blew at Frankie's hair whisked across her forehead.

"What's with the dress luv?" You always hated dresses."

Frankie smiled. "It's far more flattering than a shirt and pants don't you think"

Jack smirked and shifted unhappily, still unhappy about disusing how much Frankie had grown up since he had left her, and how _forward _she had become. Jack set his bottle of rum on the floor and shifted out from under her.

"Where are you going?"

"If you don't mind luv I should go check on me crew." he said standing.

Frankie raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"_Yes _really, what's so surprisin' about that?'

"Nothing, just..." she smiled "You don't seem like the responsible, worried captain type."

Jack smirked and rolled his eyes sarcastically

"Thanks luv."

"Come on Jack, this is you and me we're talking about, we are obsessive, obnoxious, crazy, irrational, obstructive, selfish and drunk. We're not..."

"Luv you haven't seen me in years, how do you..."

Frankie smirked and interrupted him.

"News travels pretty far when you are the most talked about and famed bachelor in the seven seas." Then she raised an eyebrow and almost _sneered _with a dervish smile.

"I guess that's about to change isn't it." She smiled and stood up then walked away, behind her desk. Jack stepped towards her, watching her intently and questioningly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Frankie smirked, Jack didn't see but she gripped the neck of her bottle very tightly as she gave him that smile.

"Don't I have the right to hate your woman? I am your..."

"Come on Frankie, what have you got to be worried about? We've hated each other for years."

Frankie smirked and sat at her desk, she abandoned her bottle.

"Aye, but that doesn't mean I don't, we don't love each other."

"Aye, and I'll keep loving you down to the hold." Jack smirked "Release me crew?"

Frankie pursed her lips, her eyes dark. _That's all he thought about now, his crew and that woman_. She nodded reluctantly. Jack smiled.

She gave him a smile, _to satisfy him_. "Malone will release your crew."

"Thanks luv."

Jack turned and Frankie's smile fell instantly as he left the cabin. Frankie sat down then at her desk, bottle of rum in her hand and frown across her face. She wasn't happy, _sure _she wanted Jack happy but not with _another _woman, _not _without her.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Three: Can I?**

Elizabeth's head had just began to nod of sheer boredom when she caught William's head snap up out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and spotted two dark silhouettes walking through the dark towards them. Elizabeth stiffened up right away and squinted at them. The first figure was tall and largely built but the other was considerably smaller and had a peculiar swagger to his walk.

"Jack!" She exclaimed and jumped to her feet.

Jack walked out into the dim rim of light from a nearby porthole and smirked at his crew behind bars.

"Ello boys. Miss me?"

"Jack! Where've ye been lad?" Gibbs smiled, happy to see his captain safe again and in such a light hearted mood.

"Getin' ye out." He smirked then motioned for Malone to open the door. Malone rolled his eyes but did as he was bidden and went to unlock the brig's door.

"Oh, so you _didn't _forget about us." William rolled his eyes bitterly. "That's surprising."

"I'm guessin' that was suppose to be an insult. Am I right Mr. Turner?" Jack stepped to the wall of the brig and met William's eyes defiantly. "It was bloody pitiful if it was. But I think I'll let it pass this time since you were so kind as to allow me access to your..."

William thrust his hand through the bars at Jack's neck, knowing what Jack was going to say. Jack stepped back before William could touch him. Jack stood there, just out of reach of William's arm and mocked him with a smirk and dark sparkling eyes.

"Tsk tsk, Mr. Turner. That will cost you I'm afraid."

Jack then turned to Malone. "Release all me crew but this whelp, if you would be so kind Mr. Malone, leave 'im in there."

Malone faced Jack head on, looking down at him firmly. "I have orders from me captain to release de crew, _all _of dem."

"Aye, and it's a fine goal to be sure. To please ye captain. But this one is truly dangerous and not a very good _friend _of mine. I fear he shall turn mutinous and I aim to dump him off the first chance I get. The longer he stays in here the better and safer for both..."

"Then why not shoot 'im?" Malone pulled out a pistol form his belt and aimed it at William's head, not even hesitant about shooting an innocent man.

"No!"

Elizabeth jumped forward just as Jack shrugged.

Jack instantly turned and looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"No?" he asked

"Jack! Tell him to put the pistol away. He cant shoot William!"

"Why not?" Jack inquired, with a comical questioning look n his face.

"Forget it Elizabeth. Your not helping anything by trying to save my life. I don't need your help." William said, rather condescendingly. "Save your sympathy for someone who..."

"I don't care what you want William. They're not going to kill you." She shot back, she looked to Jack again. "Jack! Do something!"

Jack watched her for a moment, his eyes pleading with her to let him do what he wanted but she never faltered.

He sighed. "Alright luv."

He then turned to Malone.

"Ye heard the lady. Yer'e not shooting anyone, but the pistol away mate." He said rather dully, very unhappy about letting Turner live.

Malone hesitated but listened and put his pistol away reluctantly.

"Ye always listen to women." Jack added as he pointed to the key still in the door. Malone turned the key and unlocked the door.

"Can he at least stay in the brig darlin'?" Jak asked, rather pleadingly through the bars. Elizabeth looked from Jack to William, who ignored her.

"No. That wouldn't be fair Jack, even if..." She trailed of and let it go.

Jack grumbled. "Fine, release the whelp too, but have a crewmen watch him."

Malone looked at Jack, unimpressed.

"Step lively sailor!"

"I only take orders from me captain.."

"Well I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! And ye'll take orders from me too!"

"I don't care who you are. I take orders from me captain _only_." Malone retorted firmly and stood aside, to let the crew file through the door.

Jack watched Malone a moment, shocked on being denied... but he was used to it. Jack shrugged it off and smirked as Gibbs walked out of the brig clearly happy about being free again.

"Mr. Gibbs, how's ye're head?" Jack smirked. "Any damage?"

"None that wasn't taken care of." Gibbs replied, even though slightly surprised at his concern, and Jack furrowed his brow. "It's a fine lass ye got there Jack, don't be stupid."

Jack was surprised to hear those words from his first mate, but he didn't have time to inquire as to how he acquired this information because Gibbs had walked away. He, Marty, Mr. Cotton, Ragetti and Pintel followed Malone up on deck and William brushed past him without even acknowledging his captain. Jack sneered at the young man as he walked away, thinking bitter thoughts.

Jack watched them go as he stood in the dark, in utter silence only soft muffles of noise from above could be heard and gentle splashes of the waves against the hull of this ship surrounded him.

"Ahem."

Jack turned and his eyes fell on Elizabeth. Standing in the brig still, and watching him. Jack smirked.

"You comin' out luv?" He inquired.

Elizabeth gave him a little smile. "Thank you Jack."

Jack looked at her puzzled, her smile grew a little softer.

"I know that was a hard thing to do."

Jack gave her a little shake of his head, indicating he had no idea what she was talking about.

Her smile grew lighter and less bright, even if she would have readily smiled at him like this.

"William."

Jack winced a second then gave her a smile. "Yah, well. I would have rather let the man shoot 'im."

Elizabeth looked down at her feet.

"But if you don't want me to I wont." Jack continued feeling her sudden discomfort with the conversation subject. He wanted to reassure her and make sure she still trusted him, but he hoped this wasn't an indication that she still had feelings for the man. Then again she had slapped him... Jack mentally shook his head, no that didn't mean anything. _He still loved the first woman who slapped him_. The principle didn't apply.

"If you won't have 'im hurt I wont be the one to do it. But know this Lizzie, if he ever hurts ye or threatens ye in any way he's dead. Understand?" Jack continued, forgetting all about her _possible _feelings.

"William wouldn't..."

"Understand?" Jack asked again, slightly firmer.

She nodded, slightly surprised with his firmness. "Understood."

"Good. Now come on luv." He offered her his hand, she looked at it then smiled as she looked up at his face.

"What did you say before?" she asked, her eyes shining in the dim light.

Jack's eyes narrowed, again he was mystified- he had no idea what she talking about... _again_. She smiled at this a took one step forward.

"Something about women."

Jack smiled. "Ah, ye heard that?"

She smiled.

Jack stepped forward and leaned into the brig, his arms braced on either side of the door holding him there, hanging into the brig towards her. He leaned in towards her with a gold toothed grin.

"Ye always listen to the woman."

She smiled "Ah... _that _was it."

"Ye like that?"

"You believe that?"

Jack grinned and moved his face towards hers. Elizabeth smiled and gripped the lapels of his coat, as he leaned in to her.

"I can if you want me to."

Elizabeth smiled, her eyes shining. She loved this man.


	57. Chapter 57

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Like it so far? Keep reviewing, and keep any ideas coming. I appreciate all you've already sent. **_

_**The next chapter will answer a big question most of you are dying to know. **_

_**And William fans, he'll be back, no worries. **_

_**However, please remember, Frankie is Australian so when you read remember she's got that amazing accent. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and look out for more coming your way, with a slightly new outlook and tone. **_

_**Thanx all - L'il Pirate**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Fifty Four: Little Lies**

Jack lead Elizabeth up on deck as the rest of the Black Pearl crew were receiving all their effects back. Jack smirked as he watched Elizabeth's eyes flicker over to the crewman dealing out the arms and other various effects. Jack put his hand on her back and turned her towards the rest of the crew gathered around the array of effects.

"Go on luv. I'll wait over here."

Elizabeth gave him an appreciative smile and nodded. She left his side and found a spot by the pile of effects where she could pick out all her things.

Jack smiled fleetingly then turned and walked to the railing and leaned on it next to the nearest cannon. It felt almost like the Pearl. His beloved ship. He missed her. Jack looked out to see, feeling like he was back on her, felling like the Kraken had never happened, and feeling the smooth dark wood under his hands and pressing up against him as he leaned against the railing. He closed his eyes a moment and just breathed in the air, thinking of black sails and a clear horizon with no troubles or worries.

"_So _where exactly did you meet her?"

Jack opened his eyes and turned to his right, to the honey coated voice. Frankie smirked as she leaned her back against the railing, right next to him. She looked across the deck at the crew then up into his deep brown eyes boldly. Jack met her bold gaze for a moment then looked out to sea again, his eyes sparking handsomely.

"Why do you care to know? Ye goin' to go and sack it?"

"It's an option." she shrugged.

Jack scoffed.

"No, I'm curious where you found such a woman when you never found one since..."

"I was busy." Jack cut in. "Besides there was never..."

"To busy for _women _or for _commitment_?" Frankie smirked.

"Hey. I don't ask about your... so don't ask me about..." Jack snapped.

"Hey hey, calm down _worm_. I was just curious why I haven't met her before that's all." Frankie smiled beautifully, making Jack sigh and shake his head at her ability to dismiss such things so easily.

"I told you two are different. Ye're a born pirate and she's a governors daughter..."

"But that still doesn't answer why I haven't..."

"Jack?"

Jack turned suddenly. Elizabeth stood behind them, with questioning eyes. She looked from Jack to Frankie then back to Jack. The closeness between the two captain's obviously a subject for _concern_. Jack, not seeing what was flashing through her eyes, gave her an innocent smile and stepped towards her. Frankie flashed a quick pout as he moved away then looked to the woman who now stood, _confidently_, beside Jack. Frankie gave her a fake smile.

"Luv.." Jack started, talking to Elizabeth.

"You must be Elizabeth." Frankie smiled sweetly, which was purely an outward appearance, a beautiful little lie.

Elizabeth nodded however. "Yes. And you are Captain Roberts."

Frankie grinned quickly then dropped it.

"...is there a first name that goes with.."

"No." Frankie interrupted.

Jack shot a glare at Frankie, but she ignored him and spoke up before he could interject, with another fake smile.

"So, you new to these parts _Sheila_?"

"Excuse me?"

"She's British... from Australia. She _always _talks like that." Jack explained but his eyes still glaring at Frankie sending her warning glances. She smiled and ignored his eyes.

"Well I grew up in a port not to far from here, but I've never been this far south. How did you know?"

"Your skin."

"My skin? It's looks...?"

"Looks _too _fair. I have never seen such a fair skinned wench before."

Elizabeth flinched slightly. Jack glared at Frankie mercilessly now.

"I'm not a wench, I'm a..."

"Ah, my mistake then luv." Frankie gave her a hollow smile. "I thought you were a pirate, but then again I must be mistaken."

"I.."

"Lizzie _is _a pirate." Jack finally spoke up, his voice tense and his eyes glaring.

Frankie smiled, and spoke to jack but her eyes never left Elizabeth.

"Come now Jack luv. She can't be a pirate. She's all wrong."

"Lizzie's fine!" Jack retorted firmly.

"She's not like the other's that's for sure." Frankie smiled, looking her up and down still.

Jack watched her, his eyes trying to read hers.

Frankie stood up straight and Jack stepped forward, anxious to what might happen next.

Frankie smiled at Jack and stepped towards him, she kissed him and whispered in his ear.

"Oh well, you always know you can come back when your done with her."

Frankie pulled back and smiled at Elizabeth, who had heard every word. Frankie didn't say another word, she just turned and brushed past Elizabeth as she walked off towards her cabin.

Elizabeth instantly turned to Jack, only to find him watching the woman walk away. Suddenly she felt her heart wench.

"Jack, do you... _know _her?"

Jack didn't move for a moment then he looked down at her and was silent another moment, the mysterious world beyond his eyes taking on the look of looking right through her... or being elsewhere. Suddenly Elizabeth was afraid

"She's an old friend."

Elizabeth swallowed, wishing they weren't here more and more with each passing second.

"_Friend_?" She asked, slightly dry in the mouth.

"Aye." Jack looked down at her then back up to the cabin door, just as it closed behind Frankie. "Sorry luv, but I'll be right back."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack with worried eyes. She could tell his mind was elsewhere and she hoped it wasn't because of that woman's little comment that she had overheard. Elizabeth put her hand out to grab Jack's arm as he moved past her but he was too quick. He walked briskly across the deck without faltering and entered the cabin without knocking. Elizabeth stood there shocked and _scared_.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Five: Remember Then**

"What was that for!?" Jack exclaimed as he stopped dead, catching sight of Frankie standing behind her desk with a tall necked bottle of rum. Clearly pleased with herself.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are..."

"Oh no! No! Don't give me that!" Jack interrupted. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Frankie lifted the bottle of rum to her lips and bitterly took a long swig as Jack looked on, angrily. Frankie lowered the bottle form her lips, never taking her eyes off him.

"What do you want with her Jack? Is she just another regular wench and you just a regular pirate? Have your way with her then forget about her... be on your way to the next port?"

"No. Lizzie's not like that, besides..."

"I'm not talking about her!" Frankie yelled, hitting the bottle down on the desk hard enough to splash some liquor out onto the desk. Frankie didn't even look down, she watched him bitterly.

"Why does it matter to you Frankie? Ye na're..."

"I'm your bloody _sister_! That's why it matters to me! _Everything _you _do _matters to me Jack!"

Jack opened his mouth.

"No! Shut up!" She yelled again.

"Do you have any idea how I spent my life Jack? How _we all _spent our lives? You must remember that."

Jack was silent. He knew it was safer to be silent now, she would contradict everything he said, she was good at that and he remembered.

"You remember running all the time? The countless times we had to move because of the men after Da. You remember the days we spent at the docks dreaming of being pirates, of being free? The Intrepid Sparrow's, the most feared pirates in all seven seas we called ourselves. We swore we would hunt down every last redcoat and restore piracy to all seas. You remember?"

"I remember." Jack murmured, thinking of those carefree days he spent with Frankie sitting on the end of a dock swinging their legs above the water daydreaming out loud their lives when they grew up.

"Then you got your chance. You found a way out and took it. I was happy for you Jack, I really was."

"But why? You had said we would sail together, _we _said we..."

"Yes, but it was your chance. I knew you'd come back and find me then we'd render those redcoats terrified and useless before the Sparrow's... _You _promised you'd come and find me, so I waited." Frankie then turned bitter again. "I waited for _five years_! Waiting for _my brother _to come back and take me with him, to take me on his ship where we'd live out our dreams, and avenge our childhood villains. But you never came back!"

"I was.."

"I know exactly where you were! Slumped over a bar somewhere, talking up some strumpet or running from someone you owed money! You never even came close to what you said you would..." she exclaimed

Jack's eyes turned bitter.

"Well you..." Jack faltered, badmouthing her wouldn't get him anywhere good. He dropped it and she continued bitterly.

"You didn't even come when mum fell sick. I was sixteen when she got sick, and we had no money to care for her. I tried _anything _until Da came back, so we could help her. But you _never _came, you didn't care did you..."

Jack was silent. He didn't have an answer to give her, nothing that would help the situation at all anyway. He was silent, he just watched her, his eyes pleading with her to leave the situation. Then suddenly something hit him.

"Frankie."

Her eyes avoided his, she looked around the cabin bitterly, anywhere but at him. She didn't want to look at those sad brown eyes, she wouldn't.

"Frankie. _What _did you do to help mum? _What _did you do to pay for the doctor?"

Jack spoke gently, he examined her face, his eyes were anxious and worried at what her answer might be.

Frankie was silent, she looked down at her desk a moment, avoiding her big brother's eyes.

"_Frankie_."

She sighed and finally met his gaze.

"I grew up fast."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Six: Anger and Arguments**

Jack's face dropped at her confession but he didn't have time to speck she continue without him.

"I just got you back from thinking you were dead. I'm not going to let you go again, hand you over to some woman." Frankie spoke softly now, she turned away, tears pricking her eyes. "I just found you again, I'm not going to let you go, I'm not going to give you up... not after I just get you back from the.."

"Frankie, Lizzie's not going to..."

"She already has, don't you see?" Frankie turned "I haven't seen you in eight years."

"That wasn't her fault, she..."

"What have you been doing then Jack? Why were you on that island?" Frankie asked, her voice turning bitter again. "It wouldn't have anything to do with her, _would it?" _

Jack opened his mouth then shut it again, fighting with her was futile.

"You can't stay with her Jack, you know th..."

"Why? Because my little sister is jealous?" Jack shot back. "Because..."

Frankie clenched her fists, she faced him bitterly. "You are such a wancker! You are so bloody daft! Don't you see! _Can't _you see!?"

Jack watched her, he took a step back as she continued to yell at him, his face was tense and bitter at her hate for Elizabeth.

"She's a bloody governor's daughter! Just lower your preference a_ little _Jack! A normal girl from some far off port, a barmaid, a _strumpet_... _I wouldn't care_! Even if I couldn't understand her, I'd be happy for you, I would!"

"Then why not now? What have you got against Lizzie!? From the moment we stepped aboard you've been cruel to her, you haven't even let your guard down a little, you don't even know her...!"

"I know what she can do!" Frankie yelled back, her eyes flaming with bitterness and heartfelt anger. Jack's eyes dropped their bitterness at her comment, his face grew sober and curios, but she kept her anger coming strong.

"You just don't get it do you? You don't think that her family, her father in particular might have a problem with that? With _this_? You have any idea how furious he will be when he finds his daughter in the bed of a pirate?! She's the daughter of a governor... a _Governor _Jack. They are never the kind of men to just wave a thing like this off, they have a reputation to keep. He'll kill you Jack, he'll kill you before you can utter one word to him in protest. They enjoy this, killing us off. And a thing like this he wont let be. I swear he must have ten ship scouring the Carribean for you right now! He'll sink every pirate ship he comes upon, only hoping to find you dead amidst the ruble."

"He wouldn't do that when he know's she's with me, which he doesn't..."

"Then he'll hang you! He doesn't care how you die, only that you die, and by his hand. And he'll find you sooner or later he'll find you and kill yo..."

"Then let him come. Lizzie doesn't want to go back, she doesn't want to live like she did. He can come but he wont take her back, besides he has bigger battles to fight than one with me."

Frankie threw her head back then faced him, she was furious now, she couldn't believe the stupidity of her brother. He wasn't even thinking.

"Does your stupidity ever stop!?" she yelled "He'll hang you with the rest of us, and drag his daughter home, marry her off before she can do anything to stop it and pay of the poor wanker who is now stuck with her. He doesn't care about any battle he might have. A daughter is far more important to a man than a million battles won or fought, if his heart is true."

Jack swallowed, he remembered his father telling Frankie that when she was afraid she did something wrong, when she thought their father was angry about having children and having to cart them around everywhere, trying to hide them. Then Jack looked up and met her angry gaze, realizing what she was saying besides what their father had told her countless times before.

"He can't hang me, he's tried 'fore. I'm Captain Ja..."

"And Mary was Mary Red and Jack was Captain Rackham. They don't care!" Frankie then quieted more and more with each word and murmured the rest remorsefully. "... they didn't care."

Jack stared at her, stunned. "Mary and Calico Jack are..."

Frankie turned away again.


	60. Chapter 60

_**- - - -**_

_**Hey guys, and **_**girls**

_**I hope your enjoying the story. Personally I love it but I have become a little stuck again. So many people are enjoying this journey, I just so have the pleasure of playing guide in, that I don't want to mess it up. So I'd like to take this opportunity to ask you to help me out again. I've got so many good idea's from my last plea for help that I hope to get the same. Like last time any ideas are great. And I'd love to hear them all. So thanks again guys, you've all be fantastic.**_

_**Now keep reviewing and keep reading. **_

_**L'il Pirate.**_

_**- - - - - - **_


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Fifty Seven: Mourning Precedes Revenge**

Frankie faced the window, and closed her eyes, with her back to Jack, as memories flashed through her mind at an alarming rate.

"May fifteenth, England Square."

"You were...?"

"Many of us were." She interrupted.

"Us?" he asked, still shocked that they famous pirates were...

"Anyone of us who knew about the hanging, any of their crew who escaped the capture. We went there for one reason... to free them from the hangman's noose." Frankie explained, her voice now subdued and gentle, or softer and remorseful. Little did Jack know there were tears welling in the eyes of this cold hard and angry woman.

"We were there to save our own, we don't abandon any of our own kind... _any _of us."

"How did you..."

"We were disguised, hidden amongst the crowds who cheered at the hangings. We waited until They were brought up onto the platform then moved forward to release them."

"What happened? They died... how if you..."

"They looked at us, down in crowds. They just stared but we knew what that meant. We stood back and watched..."

"You what!?"

"They were willing to die for freedom, they were willing to die a pirate and show all those who followed them or sailed under a pirate brand that they as well as all of us should be willing to die for the life of piracy. But they didn't die such a humiliating and unhuman death for us to throw our lives away..."

"Then what were you doing there!? You could have been..."

"We were. We fled the square, and all escaped." Frankie replied, still soft spoken. "The last thing I remember was the leaver being pulled and them falling through the platform. I'll never forget that moment..."

Suddenly Frankie stopped, Jack waited, stunned at the apparent sound of pure emotion in her voice. He was about to step forward when she spoke again, her voice now full of anger and rage.

"No one deserves to die like that, no one but those so called Lords and Redcoats that watched the hanging without doing anything to stop it. And I'm not going to rest until I see that they gt what they deserve."

"How can you say that Frankie? You can't fight an entire British fleet with one ship."

"I'm not the only one who thinks the navy has gone to far." Frankie turned and faced him, anger shining through her beautiful dark eyes. "But if it comes to that, I'll try. I'll take down all I can in the name of freedom. But I wont fight for your wench. She doesn't belong here. She's not a pirate."

"And you are? What separates us form her?"

"Everything."

Jack watched her, he wasn't convinced this was how she felt... truly. Why was she so angry? Why did she hate Elizabeth so much? Why was she acting like this?

"Why don't yo like 'er Frankie? Why don't you give her a chance?" He asked "And don't say 'cause she's not a pirate."

Frankie was silent a moment. "She doesn't belong here. She doesn't belong a life like us when its her family trying to take it away from us. She doesn't have the right to do this to you after you've had such a hard life. You've just gotten away, you've just escaped them. She'll just drag you back again. She'll kill you."

Jack stared at her, shocked she would even think of such a drastic comment to hit him with, which utterly rendered him speechless.

"Lizzie would never..."

"Aye, she might not mean to, if you are sure on her feelings but she will..."

"And how would she do..."

"Her past." Frankie cut him off. "The past haunts us all."

"Her past? You mean her father?"

"They'll kill you Jack."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Fifty Eight: Love as a Kind Of Suicide**

He scoffed and stared her down, disregarding her sentimental and gentle tone.

"You face death everyday. Your talking about taking on an entire fleet for... How can you talk about death like that!? With such gentleness and remorse. How can you be so worried about my life when you don't care about yours?!"

"I'm talking about dying for freedom, giving my life for a worthy cause not committing suicide!"

"Suicide?! Being with Lizzie is suicide? Since when, pray tell _Frankie_, has love become defined as suicide."

Frankie stared. Did he say... love? No, he couldn't have possibly...

"Once you really look at it, it is!" Frankie retorted harshly, forgetting that shocking word he had thrown out into the conversation.

"For once you need to stop looking at everything so much and just live it. Stop thinking about your life as a battle and start living it like one."

Frankie was silent. So was Jack, he exhaled painfully as he looked at the floor then faced her again.

"Look, Frankie... luv. Just give her a chance... for me. This is my life, I can handle it. If I want to mess it up it's my choice. Lizzie wont do anything you think she might. She's a pirate at heart Frankie. Just pull your lip up and swallow it. You need to see past your paranoia and see who she really is." Jack continued, much slower and gentler.

"Just grow up Frankie." Jack told her firmly then turned.

"Jack I..."

Jack turned and faced her, waiting.

"I..."

Suddenly a middle aged man burst into the cabin.

"Captain..!"

He had dark brown hair and beautifully tanned skin, he wore a thin scruffy beard and sported a short pony tail tied back with a piece of cloth. He was dressed in a loose creamy white shirt, rolled up sleeves, a pair of dark blue pants and a pair of dark brown boots.

Jack turned abruptly and the man halted quickly upon seeing Jack standing before Frankie.

"Oh..."

The young man fumbled a moment then gave an innocent look to Frankie.

"Sorry luv, I thought you were alone."

Jack looked to Frankie and back to the man, Frankie looked innocently at Jack. Jack clenched his jaw.

"Oh, great..." Jack nodded his head, unimpressed, with the apparent scene. " Great, thanks a lot for the advice luv."

"Jack I..."

Frankie stepped forward but Jack shook his head. He turned and pushed past the young man totally unemotional.

"Hey watch it...!" The man exclaimed as Jack pushed him aside.

"Abe."

The young man turned to Frankie on his heal, with a drunken sway, she shook her head as she then looked to Jack as he stormed from the cabin. Frankie lowered her eyes sadly.

"What's wrong luv?" he asked

"Not now Abe."

Frankie walked past the young man but the door was slammed, Frankie stopped short. She stared at the door with hurt eyes. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. Frankie lowered her face.

"What'd the blotter say luv? He didn't..."

"Ney, he didn't do anything wrong... I did."

Frankie's eyes were sad and focussed on the floor but the man behind her looked from her to the door beyond. He stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder and his eyes confused and unsure she was telling the truth.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Fifty Nine: Horrified**

Elizabeth stood under the stairs, beside the door leading into the captains cabin. Elizabeth's eyes were wide and her face white, she leaned against the wall and dropped down to the floor. She couldn't believe this. She sat there in shock and absolute fear. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe that after Jack had promised she was the only woman then he goes off and says it to another woman. Elizabeth couldn't believe all the yelling that had gone on behind the door, all the yelling about the captain and Jack, about old days about old friends and about how wrong Elizabeth was. But it had been all the silence that had really worried her. _What was going on? What were they saying? What where they _doing

The problem was, when Elizabeth overheard the conversation she didn't hear everything of the conversation, she only heard bits and pieces. Which only made her mind run wild with possibilities and hallucinations about what might have been heard, making the things heard turn out to be actually not what was being said. Elizabeth was scared as she thought about what might be happening. About the possibility of Jack changing his mind about them and apparently going back to his old ways and his old _friends_. Elizabeth's heart was racing, the cabin was silent for a moment then she heard another outburst from that horrible captain.

"_They'll kill you Jack."_

Elizabeth's eyes grew dry and her fists clenched. She wanted to do into that cabin right now and tell that woman a thing or two but something, besides her wobbly knees, stopped her. Suddenly she felt a burning sensation in her nose and tightness in her throat, her world became fuzzy. She knew what was happening... the tears were coming again. Elizabeth sat there gritting her teeth. It was the realization of that woman's words_. They'll kill you_. As much as Elizabeth wanted to deny it the woman did have a very painful point. The navy was trying to kill Jack, not only because he was a pirate but he had, as they thought, kidnapped her and was protecting her from a well deserved hanging. It sounded heroic to her yes, but it was a criminal offence to them and many others. Elizabeth couldn't help but agree, she was putting Jack in danger, but she loved him, she would never hurt him. Elizabeth covered her face with her hands as she heard Jack reply.

"_You face death everyday. How can you talk about death like that!?... How can you be so worried about my life when you don't care about yours?!"_

Elizabeth pushed back her tears. She loved it when he spoke like that, so forcefully about what he wanted and how he felt, which was not very often but extremely special. But something was different, this wasn't the voice he used when talking about the pearl... or a woman, his voice was full of pent up anger and frustration. A voice of his that Elizabeth had never heard before.

"_Stop thinking about your life as a battle and start living it like one."_

This was Jack again but as his voice trailed off Elizabeth found herself straining her ears to hear... _anything_. And suddenly her tears were gone, she pushed her ear against the wall to hear a few mumbles that broke her heart.

"_I love you."_

Elizabeth pulled away, her heart breaking as she began to pull herself up onto her weak legs. She felt horrible, her face was sad, her eyes large and heartbroken and her hands shaking. She felt horrible, she felt used and she felt broken.

She didn't even see the man move past her and enter the cabin briskly, all Elizabeth saw was a shadow of darkness pass over the sun, her bright happy day was ruined. If her eyes had been closed she would have sworn they were sailing through a horrible storm. She felt like that day, her wedding day those months ago. Sitting in the rain feeling unloved and forgotten, and at this moment she wanted rain, she wanted the rain to fall as hard as the heavens would let it, just to wash away her tears and hopefully wash away those apparent feelings Jack had for that other woman. She loved Jack and as much as she wanted to hate him right now, the only thing she could do was hate herself for being such a weak woman to fall for a lawless pirate like Captain Jack Sparrow. She had done this to herself, and she knew it.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty: Nightmares?**

Jack slammed the door behind him as he left the cabin. Clearly he was not happy. He didn't want to talk to Frankie anymore... not now anyway. Jack stormed away form the door and straight past Elizabeth as she stood a few feet away under the stairs leading to the helm. Elizabeth stepped forward as soon as she saw Jack, she was clearly needed some reassurance from him at this moment, after hearing the conversation behind closed doors she was feeling very scared. She stepped forward and grabbed his arm. Jack shock her off, turning to her with an extremely unhappy look.

Elizabeth pulled her hand back in shock and looked at him with scared eyes.

Jack's jaw was clenched and his eyes were flaming.

"Don't..." He shook her off again as she moved towards him. "...don't."

Jack then turned and left, walking hastily towards the hatch below deck. Elizabeth watched, her fears suddenly realized. Inside, her heart screamed for him to look at her, to see who it was that had stood before him. The woman who loved him with all her heart, but when he had looked at her his eyes were not the ones she had fallen in love with. They were clouded with anger Elizabeth had never seen, they were painfully upset and frustrated.

When he looked at her all she saw was darkness, and she swore he didn't see her... he hadn't seen her for who she really was. Elizabeth began to worry that maybe he was changing because of what that woman had said about her, about her and Jack. Elizabeth felt even worse now at the thought that Jack might be beginning to believe her. Elizabeth's hands shook as she looked around, not knowing what to do, not knowing if she should go and talk to him or leave him. She didn't have any experience on how to talk to him during times like these, she had never seen him like this before, not even anything close to this. Elizabeth then looked to the cabin door, she could heard vague mumbling inside but nothing of importance, not anymore. Elizabeth looked up again and over to the hatch leading below deck, she bit her lip and steadied her legs. She headed over to it and disappeared into the dark whole in the deck.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs silently, her eyes darting across the shadowy hold trying to see where Jack had gone. She didn't see any hint of movement so she continued on, down another set of stairs to the next deck. As she came down the steps she caught movement off to her right, halfway down the deck. Elizabeth quickly hurried down the rest of the stairs and quickly made her way across the deck, past piles of crates and other cargo. Elizabeth turned corners sharply and her eyes darted through the darkness, she turned circles, faster and faster trying to find Jack. The silence and darkness playing tricks on her and making her jumpy, she turned quickly at every creek or slight noise. She saw movement in the darkness ahead but noise behind her, she turned and saw Jack dart behind a crate ten feet behind her.

"Jack!" She called and hurried towards him but some movement to her right caught her eye when she turned she faced Jack running out of view again.

Elizabeth turned, her head spinning, to find Jack running everywhere just out of view. Elizabeth kept turning circles seeing Jack just running out of her view everywhere she looked. She lifted her hands to her head and closed his eyes, her head spinning and the little noises driving her crazy.

"Jack!"

Elizabeth jolted from her sleep, sweat running down her face and her breathing heavy. Elizabeth sat up in bed, with her blanket across her chest and gasping for breath. She looked around frantically. And as she looked to her side she found Jack, laying beside her, shirtless. Elizabeth furrowed her brow and put her hand to his shoulder, she shook him, wondering how she got here. How she ended up in bed with Jack.

"Jack, Jack wake up I..."

As Elizabeth shook him he rolled towards her, onto his back, which exposed a dagger shoved through his chest. Elizabeth screamed and jumped away.

Jack's skin was cold and his lips slightly blue, he was dead. But it was his face that scared her so much, his eyes were open and looking at her, almost examining her even though dead. Elizabeth scrambled out of bed and stood five feet away from the bed and the dead Jack. She was shaking uncontrollably, tears staining her cheeks.

Suddenly the door burst open and three people stormed in, Elizabeth couldn't see their faces, they were obscured, but when there was a clear voice heard above the shuffling noise in the cabin. A harsh, unfriendly voice that chilled her blood.

"And who says Jack changes?"

Elizabeth spun around to find William sitting at the desk, with a sinister grin on his face.

"Then again, _she _was right wasn't she? She said _you'd _kill him and here you are."

"William I didn't do it! I swear, I didn't kill him." Elizabeth moved towards him, shaking steadily still. A faceless man grabbed her and held her back from William tightly.

"I know luv."

Suddenly William morphed into Jack as he stood up. Elizabeth cast a glance towards the bed where the dead Jack still lay. Elizabeth turned back to the Jack standing behind the desk.

"I know you didn't mean to." he told her.

"Jack please. I _love _you I would never hurt you."

"Sticks and stones luv."

Elizabeth turned to the man holding her only to find Jack there too, holding her as he had the first day they met, whispering to her.

"You take my life I take yours, we're square."

Elizabeth's chest heaved and fell at an alarming rate, her mind was racing and she continued to shake.

"Jack, I didn't kill you... I swear."

Jack smirked with dark eyes. He looked towards the bed.

"Seems ye did luv."

"I didn't! You were dead when I woke. You've got to believe me! I didn't..."

Jack cocked his head to the side giving her a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry luv I believe ye."

"You do?" She croaked.

"Yes."

Suddenly there was a sharp jab at her side, she looked down with wide eyes to find a sword shoved through her abdomen. She looked up at him with shocked, painful eyes.

"Why...?" She gasped softly, trying to push back the incredible pain.

Jack shrugged. "Ye're a threat. Ye really think I'd keep ye around?"

Elizabeth fell to her knees, blood covering her most of her dress and floor around her. When she looked up at Jack she saw the other captain wedged against his side with a smirk on her face. Jack's arm was around the woman and there was a smirk on his lips as well.

"Bye luv." He smirked and Elizabeth gasped for air as her world went dark.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty One: Wake Me**

Elizabeth then, again, jolted from her sleep screaming. She was in a small little room with a candle gently flickering on a small crate a few feet away. She was apparently in a little closest but as she looked around quickly she found she wasn't in a small closet but the rum closest. Elizabeth jumped forward and grabbed a bottle closest to her without hesitation, uncorked it and took a swig. Just then there was a knock the door.

"Lizzie! Lizzie! Are you alight?"

Elizabeth dropped the bottle at the sound of the voice. It smashed don the floor and sprayed run everywhere. That was Jack. The door opened and Jack stepped inside hastily, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Lizzie are ye alright?! I heard..." Jack trailed off, looking at her.

His eyes went side and Elizabeth looked from him to the path his eyes took. She looked down to herself and jumped, pulling her shirt over herself more, effectively.

Elizabeth turned quicky grabbed her blanket and pulled it around herself with quite a lot of fumbling. When she turned Jack stood with his back towards her. He then, at the silence, turned his head to the right and spoke over his shoulder.

"Can I look now?" he inquired in a voice that would have generally made her smile or even laugh but not now, not after what had just happened.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied and Jack turned to face her.

"I heard you yelling Lizzie... are you alright?"

"Where is everyone?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"They're all asleep."

"Where's the captain."

Jack clenched his jaw. "In 'er cabin I 'supose."

"And William?"

This made Jack's nostrils flare, absent-mindedly.

Elizabeth pulled the blanket tighter around herself and sat down before her cot.

"I want to see William..." She murmured quickly. "I need to see William right now."

William was the only one who she wanted to see at the moment, even if they hated each other they had been friends for so long. He knew how to comfort her the best besides Jack. She didn't want to see Jack, not after her nightmares and what he had done in them... or what she had apparently did in them to him. She didn't want to think it might actually happen.

Jack stared down at her, she started to rock herself. Jack's eyes went wide he dropped to his knees and moved towards her.

"No!" She jumped away nd shimmied into a corner.

"Lizzie I..."

"No! Go away! I don't want to see you!?"

"Lizzie if this is about..." Jack moved closer.

"No! Your dead!" She nearly screamed

Jack stopped and stared at her, her eyes large and frightened, darting all over the cabin. He could see her shaking from where he sat.

"Luv, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Your dead." She murmured curling herself up as much as she could, trying to distance herself from him as much as she could. "Your dead... you were dead when I woke... you..."

"I was what?"

"You were dead when I woke up."

"When?"

"Just now, you were beside me. You were..."

"Well I'm sure I'd remember waking up next to you." Jack smirked but Elizabeth didn't, he dropped his smile after not seeing her smile at this.

"You didn't wake up! You were dead... you were... then you..."

Elizabeth began to rock herself again mumbling to herself. Jack reached out to her but she flinched and pulled away.

Jack gritted his teeth. He knew this wasn't going to be pretty. He knew what he had to do, even if she didn't like it. He knew it would help... or rather, _hoped _it would. He took a breath then moved towards her rapidly, he grabbed her arm and then the other as she squirmed wined and yelled he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. She began to cry, screaming for him to let her go, pounding her fists against him, but Jack held fast. He didn't move, he held her tight and softly tried consoling her with a soft gentle voice, she kept fighting him off. But after five minutes of squirming and tugging she gave up, she _broke_. She began to cry softly and grope at Jack's shirt pulling him in closer. Jack held her tightly still and winced slightly as her fingernails scratched his back as she pulled him closer. As she cried she slowly began to release the pressure across his back and neck. Soon she lay limp in his arms, crying on his neck as he shushed her softly, stroking her hair. Soon even the crying stopped, Elizabeth lay her head on his chest and he kept stroking her hair holding her at his side as he leaned against the cot.

"Jack." she spoke softly with a little sniff.

"Aye?"

"Can you take off your shirt?"

Jack looked down at her, slightly surprised that they had gone from a nervous breakdown to apparent opportunity for love in a matter of minutes. However, Jack smirked.

"If this is about that..."Jack pointed to her and Elizabeth pulled her shirt to her tighter. ".._thing_... a little while ago, and you want to have me take off my shirt because I saw..."

"Please, just take it off Jack." Elizabeth pleaded. "I need to see something."

Jack gave her another smirk, in dumb expectation and sat up straight, where he puled his shirt over his head with one eloquent movement. As soon as Jack's shirt was off Elizabeth's eyes roved all over his tanned and taunt chest and torso. She sighed.

Jack furrowed his brow, his smirk gone, that wasn't a satisfied sigh but a _thankful _sigh.

"What is it luv?"

"The wound... it's gone."

"What wound?" Jack looked down at himself as if trying to find an absent wound himself.

"The knife."

"The _what_?"

"You were stabbed... in the chest. The stab wound is gone."

"I was what..?"

Elizabeth placed two fingers onto his chest, right above his heart.

"Here." She whispered and drew her fingers five inches horizontally along his chest towards the opposite side.

"You were stabbed. The wound _was _here."

"_Was_? You sound like it really happened."

"It did."

"If it did, don't ye think I'd remember, or even have the scar? ...You were dreaming luv, it was just a dream."

Elizabeth looked up at him, her dreams flashing through her mind again as she connected with his eyes all she saw were the dead Jack's eyes. She closed her eyes suddenly and tears squeezed through them. Jack swallowed painfully and pulled her into his arms again. Elizabeth cried silently, holding onto Jack as they leaned against the cot in a very painful sitting position as Jack began to shush her again.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Two: You Don't Understand**

Frankie stood at her desk after Jack had left, she spent the rest of the day in the cabin. She wouldn't even see anyone, only Malone once to give him command of the ship until further notice. She spent the whole day in the cabin with Gabriel, the man who had interrupted her and Jack's fight. He had left her for a little bit during the day, to give her some space but he was back later, after the sun had set. Frankie stood before the desk as Gabriel sat stretched out on the bed with his back against the headboard and his legs folded over each other. He looked very comfortably, there was a book open beside him but his attention was on the woman standing on the other room of the cabin, beyond the light frayed curtain across the large doorway.

"Come on Frankie, what's wrong?" He called to her in the other room.

Frankie cupped the bottle of rum in her hand tightly.

"I told you it's nothing." She called over she shoulder.

"It has to be something. I've never seen you so worked up since you met me in Santa Marta with those two barmaids." He smirked. A little joke they had between themselves about when they met.

But Frankie didn't smile she turned and sent him a hard upset look them turned away and walked to te large window, out of view from the other room.

She stood there for three minutes exactly before she heard soft footsteps. Frankie closed her eyes and sighed painfully. Gabriel came up behind her and slowly but gently took the bottle of rum from her hand and put it on the desk behind them. Then he moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, he put his chin on her shoulder and waited.

"What?" she asked, a little harshly then indented. But Gabriel didn't mind. He kissed the base of her neck then put his chin on her shoulder again.

"I just want to know what's bothering me best lass."

Frankie sighed and whipped her forehead with the side of her thumb, and closed her eyes again.

"You wouldn't understand." she whispered

"I've understood everything about you so far love." he replied softly.

"This is different."

"Too different to tell your husband?" he asked pulling away a bit.

Frankie turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder.

"I've never told anyone about this before, and that's how I'd like to keep it." She told him softly, still whispering.

"But he knows doesn't he?" Gabriel asked.

"Who?"

"Jack Sparrow."

Frankie lowered her gaze and looked down at the floor as she turned her head away.

"He has his _own _secret to keep... it would be too dangerous to tell... either of ours to anyone."

Gabriel blinked slowly and pulled his arms out from around her, his hands lingered around her waist but he turned a minute later and walked towards the other room.

"Gab..." Frankie began

Gabriel stopped, his hand pushing through the light and tattered curtain across the two room's large doorway.

"I trust you luv." He told her softly. "I know you, you'll do anything to keep them safe."

Frankie turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, watching as he pushed through the tattered curtain and disappeared into the other room.

"It's okay... I trust you."

Frankie sighed and turned to the window again, looking out into the dark starry night.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Three: Right Here**

Jack opened his eyes slowly the next morning. There was light spilling in under the door and the lantern was still shining bright on the crate a few feet away. But it might as well been the bright sun to jack, he squinted as he looked up and then around what he could see of the little room. Jack groaned as he put his hand t his neck which had been right on the edge of the coat all night. That's when he looked down to his side, his left arm was still very much tightly around Elizabeth and she was sleeping sounding right against him. His jacket was spread over her and her face was laying on his gently raising and falling chest. Jack smiled down at her. It was beautiful... she was beautiful. And just the look of her sleeping so soundly with him made it seem even more beautiful. But Jack's head snapped back up with the noise of people beyond the door.

"Where is Jack!?"

Jack cringed this was Frankie. Jack gently shimmied his weight over and stuck his foot against the door, holding it shut, holding Elizabeth to him.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, he was here last night."

Jack smirked, this was Gibbs replying. Jack heard footsteps nearing the door, her braced his foot against it harder, and winched slightly as he put all his weight into holding that door closed. He had remembered locking it last night but still, he wasn't sure.

"Where's the wench?"

Jack gritted his teeth.

"I thought she was up on deck." Gibbs replied.

"_No _she's _not _on deck." Frankie retorted harshly, she was very near to the door. Jack waited, holding his breath, casting a glance from the shadows below the door to the handle then to Elizabeth to make sure she was still sleeping soundly.

"She must be she went up a little while ago." Ragetti piped up.

Jack heard Frankie grumble and storm off saying they were all idiots. Then Jack waited a moment, not moving, he heard talking again.

"Where ever he is..." Gibbs started

"I'd stay there." Ragetti interrupted.

Jack heard Gibbs laugh. "Aye mate, I'd stay there too if I were him. This captain doesn't seem very happy."

Jack smirked as he let his foot off the door and looked down at the sleeping Elizabeth.

"I'd stay where I am too." he smiled to himself and shifted out from under Elizabeth.

He didn't think she shouldn't be laying on the floor, not with all the spilt rum and little shards of glass everywhere. Jack bent down and scooped her up in his arms gently and placed her down on the cot. Elizabeth moaned softly and rolled to her side, murmuring in her sleep. Suddenly her eyes opened and she looked around frantically.

Jack kneeled beside the cot.

"I'm right here luv."

Elizabeth sighed and her wide scared eyes softened she moved her hand out to Jack, he took it and kissed it.

"I'm not going anywhere luv. Go back to sleep."

Elizabeth barely nodded before she was asleep again. Jack smirked softly and sat back down beside the cot, before Elizabeth. He was worried about the nightmares she was having as well as Frankie's view of her. Jack sat there before Elizabeth musing about everything that had happened the day before. Everything that worried him. Especially the thought of Elizabeth dreaming about him... dead. Maybe it meant something. Maybe Frankie was right. Maybe something was going to happed to him.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Four: Weakness**

Frankie stormed up the stairs from below deck and right back to her cabin where she slammed the door and grabbed a book from a nearby shelf and threw it against the side of the cabin wall. Her eyes were fuming with anger and his hands were tense and clenched in a fist. Gabriel walked out form the other room as she went for another book to throw.

"Hey, hey!" He stood against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "You'll break something."

Frankie sneered and threw the book anyway, breaking a bottle of rum and shattering the glass and rum everywhere. Frankie nearly yelled as she turned and hit her hands down on the desk with all her might. Gabriel shook his head as he walked towards her. He put his hand on her back lightly and then ran his hands down to her waist, he pulled her towards him but she pulled away.

"Leave me alone." She told him firmly.

"Frankie, what's this about?"

"There missing."

"Who?"

"Jack and the wench."

Gabriel smirked. "So? Why do you care so much?"

Frankie fumbled a moment then turned away. "They... they shouldn't have gone, we can't find them they might be..."

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine. They probably.."

"That's what I'm worried about!" Frankie slammed her fist down onto the window sill.

Gabriel watched her a few moments with inquisitive eyes.

"Frankie." He asked her, she never moved. "Why don't you want them together?"

Frankie swallowed.

"He's apparently a good friend of yours. Don't you want him to be happy?"

"He's not.."

"How do you know?" Gabriel interrupted and she was silent. Gabriel made his way around the desk and to her side, he spoke softly.

"You just don't see it cause you're a woman, you're always paranoid, all women are... take this advice from another man. He's happy... believe me, I can tell."

"How?" Frankie croaked.

Gabriel smiled as his put his hand on her waist.

"Me brother told me that when I met you. 'Member that first night we saw each other in Santa Marta? We didn't see anyone else but each other." He whispered in her ear. "Me brother asked me what had happened after that and I told him. For two weeks he tried to snap me out of it, get me to notice other women, notice any flaws you might have had..."

Gabriel shook his head with a smile. "Everything he came up with I dismissed, I came up with something good. I called him a liar and an idiot. Finally he told me if I wanted to go after you I'd never come back, he said I was as good as dead to try and find such a reckless and dangerous lass as you again. He told me you'd get me killed."

Frankie turned her head to the side and he smiled, he kissed her cheek.

"Seems like ye're friend is the same way. Determined to face death for a woman. He's turned away anything bad ye might have said about her and denied it. Everyman has his weakness... a special woman to them. Just like me, in the end it turns out to be his choice luv... not yours. And if ye're a friend of his ye'll support anything he does. Any path he choses."

"What if I can't?" Frankie whispered.

"Why can't ye?"

"Because I know what she can do... what she's capable off."

"I knew what you were capable of too... yet here I am." Gabriel replied softly. "The man knows luv... he knows how dangerous it is. And what he choses... he chooses for himself. No man wishes pain upon himself."

Frankie sighed and bit her lip as she looked away again. "He wont be the same with her though. She'll change him."

"How do you know? You like him now don't you?" He asked, Frankie nodded once slowly, not sure where he was going with this. "Maybe she made him into what he is now."

Frankie winced slightly, she hadn't thought about that but she knew it was highly unlikely.

"Ye changed but I still love you. Why do you think he'll be different?"

"...You don't know him like I do." Frankie whispered.

"Ye're right, I don't luv but don't you think he'd rather have ye supporting him than reprimanding him?"

Frankie turned and faced him with a little smile. "When did you get so quick thinking and sentimental?"

Gabriel smirked. "Me, I've always been naturally quick and sweet."

Frankie raised an eyebrow, and he smiled.

"No actually I was up all night thinking all this up."

Frankie smiled, her eyes soft and sweet.

"So why don't ye go and take the helm for a while, relax, and talk to him later. Tell him all this and give in... for once just be that sweet tender Frankie I know is in there somewhere and let him have his way."

"Oh, you don't know what will happen when you let Jack Sparrow have his way." Frankie retorted.

Gabriel smiled. "It can't be any worse than letting me have my way."

Frankie rolled her eyes. "Aye, that's how I ended up marrying you."

"I know it's the handsome good looks and charm."

Frankie smirked. "No, it's more like the feeling of pity."

Gabriel smiled and pulled her to him.

"Ah I know, but don't you love ye're pitiful, annoying and incredibly handsome pirate."

Frankie smirked. "Aye, ye're not as bad as I had first thought."

Gabriel smiled. "Aye, that's what I thought. They always say they hate you then they say they love y..."

Frankie smiled and cut him off with a kiss. Gabriel smiled against her lips and lingered about on her lips, holding her close. They broke away for a minute and Gabriel smiled at her.

"You're my weakness." he whispered.

Frankie smiled softly and kissed him again. He always knew how to make her feel better, he always knew what little sweet things to say and when. He knew how to handle her and she loved him for that. However, besides his way about handling her he also had a character somewhat of what she remember jack being like a kids. And this made him extra special. He knew exactly how to make her laugh and he let her let her anger out, not bundle it up. He let her be herself all the time because that was why he loved her... just like Jack.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Five: Tell The Truth**

Elizabeth woke up not to long after Frankie stormed out of the hold beyond the door. Jack was still unsure about how many people would be wanting rum so he grabbed himself bottle and sat against the door as he brooded with his own thoughts as he stared at some random spot of the hull wall on the other side of the room. He didn't even notice Elizabeth waking up until she sat on the edge of the cot, resting his arms on her knees, staring at the shelves of rum a few feet before her.

Jack looked at her suddenly and found her very much awake he sent her a smile.

"Luv."

Elizabeth looked at him and he dropped his smile, he just waited. He had never seen this look before on her face and he wasn't sure what it meant.

"Jack... we need to talk."

Jack swallowed and gave her a shallow nod. He took a swig of rum.

"No rum Jack."

"No rum?! Why no..."

"Because we need to have a sober conversation for once!" She cut him off harshly.

Jack set the bottle down, arms length away nd looked back up to her. Elizabeth ran her hands over her face and sighed, painfully.

"Jack I heard your conversation with the captain."

Jack's mouth was dry. If she heard the conversation then she would know everything, all Frankie said about her, all Frankie talked about, she would even know that Frankie and Jack were...

"I know you love her." Elizabeth said painfully.

Jack opened his mouth, this wasn't sounding like Elizabeth knew exactly what she was talking about. If she heard the conversations she would now that Frankie and Jack were brother and sister, then why would she think or rather say it like Jack was in love with her.

"Don't deny it." Elizabeth interrupted. " I heard you say it yourself."

"Lizzie I..."

"I heard you. I heard all what was said." Elizabeth stood and turned her back to him as she spoke. "I heard everything. Everything about me, everything about you two. I heard everything she said, and everything you said to her. And I appreciate you trying to stand up for me, but don't do me any favours. I know you love her. She's an old friend of yours know doubt, and I suppose you two are going o get back to..."

Jack stood.

"Lizzie, luv. You don't understand I never..."

"No, don't try and make this better Jack." Elizabeth faced him quickly. She was extremely calm at the moment, considering everything that had gone on but there was touch of bitterness in her vocie which set it off. "Don't do that. Don't try and act so noble and kind. I can see now that that isn't you. William was right about you, he was..."

"William!?" Jack yelled, stepping forward threateningly. "William!? The man who said all those things about your family, about how indecent you were just by some pang of jealously? After he said we slept together? After her claimed you betrayed him? You believe him now?!"

"Yes I do!" Elizabeth yelled back. "He said you would never change, and I was stupid not to listen to him. He was right! You don't change!"

Jack stepped forward and they were nearly a foot apart, full of frustration and anger, staring at each other intensely, their eyes bitter.

"Then why'd ye leave such a perfect man like him?" he asked bitterly "ye had it all with him, why throw that all away?!"

"I have no idea. Selfish impulse, lies, _stupidity_. But now, I regret doing it."

"That's a lie."

"And how would you know? Nothing has ever happened like that to you, you've never been in love before, how would you know? You've never _let _yourself love before. Your too bloody selfish!" Elizabeth spat out bitterly.

"I think ye're right luv. I don't love anyone. There's never been anyone who's been capable for me to love. 'cept Frankie. She comes pretty damn close." he retorted, knowing mentioning Frankie would only make Elizabeth angrier and even jealous.

"Well then I'm happy for you Jack. I truly am. Hopefully she'll break your heart like you do to everyone else." Elizabeth sneered.

"Ah, that's sweet." Jack mocked. "Well then I just hope the same for you to apparent soul mates. There's nothing I love to see better than a selfish rich girl being denied."

"A selfish rich girl!" Elizabeth squeaked in exclamation.

"What about a stupid, self-loving pirate!?"

Jack looked at her unimpressed. "Is that the best ye got luv?"

"Stop calling me luv!" she yelled. "I'm not your luv and I never will be!"

Jack smirked. "You think I care?! Ye're just a spoilt brat who has no other purpose than to sit in a house, hidden away from the world cause ye can't do anything!"

"At least I have a purpose, even if it s to sit in a large house my whole life. At least I have a decent character and a sense of loyalty and... and moral hygiene!"

"Ye think I like going months without a proper... it's not me fault!"

"Yes it is!" Elizabeth retorted firmly. "I have no idea why the woman love you so much! You have a horrible character, you love yourself more than anything, your horrible at being sentimental and smart and you never bathe!"

"They don't, they love me money and me..." Jack trailed off knowing it was better not to say, besides Elizabeth got the point.

Elizabeth smirked. "Ahh. So the secrets out. Jack Sparrow isn't as lovable as all the legends say he is. "

"Captain." Jack pointed out bluntly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Oh no, I don't think so."

Jack furrowed his brow as he looked down at her angrily.

"Ye're not a captain. Ye're nothing but a stupid aimless, loveless, idiotic and annoying want to be pirate!"

Jack clenched his jaw and ripped his sleeve up to show off his brand on his wrist. "Ye think this is just a little drawing luv? Ye think that's just something I decided to do one day I was bored? Ney that was from a red hot iron pressed into my skin with all the might of that bloody Beckett! He pushed that into me skin and held it there for longer than he had anyone else. With pleasure to cause any pain to anyone called pirate. Ye think it's decoration? It's a life sentence! It doesn't come off luv, I'll die with it. And I'll die proud of it!"

Elizabeth's nostrils flared.

"There's nothing in this world that I'd die for except the meaning of that brand."

"Then why do you always run away?" Elizabeth asked bitterly. "Why do you always abandon your friends, your crew every chance you get. At every test of courage and bravery you run the other way."

"I'm not dying for a stupid reason luv. I'm not going to throw my life away like an idiot. There is a difference between courage and stupidity."

"If there is I've never seen it. ... not from _you _anyway." she retorted.

Jack breathed deeply and stared at her, he wanted to say something but he couldn't. He opened his mouth then shut it again.

"Does believing that make _me _stupid Jack?" she asked in a quieter voice but still angry eyes.

Jack was silent a moment.

"No... that makes you the smart one."

Jack turned and went to the door, grabbing his jacket on the way. He unlocked the door and pulled it opened, walked through and shut it firmly without another word or even looking at her. Elizabeth let out an exhaling cry and sat down on the cot, covering her face with hands. She had never thought that a fight with Jack would make her so emotionally exhausted. She closed her eyes tightly trying to ward of the sadness that was creeping in as she wondered what he meant by his last statement.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Sixty Six: You Were Right**

Jack stormed up on deck, ignoring anyone on the way. He went right to Frankie's cabin and burst in.

"Frankie!" He called.

There was no answer.

Gabriel walked out from the other room, rolling up his sleeves.

"Morn'in mate, Frankie's not here she's..."

"Who are you?" Jack asked bitterly. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well I'm..."

"Jack."

Jack turned suddenly and faced Frankie standing in the doorway with a gentle look on her face.

"Abe, can you give us a minute?"

Gabriel nodded and walked past Jack and Frankie as she lead him into the cabin. She waited for Gabriel to shut the door before she spoke.

"Jack, I was looking for you.."

"Who is that?" he asked, still bitter. "What's he doing in here?"

"He's here with me." Frankie replied softly a she sat at her desk.

Jack stared at her.

"Now please before you get upset I was going to tell you..."

"Before I get upset? Oh, no that's way past luv." Jack mocked.

Frankie looked at him unhappily.

"After you gave me all that advice about what I should do when you've gon and done the same thing I was about to." Jack cut in. "That's real mature."

"No, this is a little different."

"How is it?"

Frankie swallowed. "Jack. You've been gone a long time. Did you think when, or if you ever came back everyone would be the same, including your little sister?"

"Actually yah, I did."

"Well, sorry but it's not true." Frankie replied softly. "Please sit down Jack."

Jack clenched his jaw then sat down in the chair across from her in a huff.

"Now what's wrong? Why were you looking for..."

"I could ask ye the same question." Jack retorted

Frankie looked at him with a little hurt look. After talking with Gabriel she had been a bit soft to the subject of Jack, she kept thinking of him leaving her and she really didn't want to give him any reason to so she tried being nicer.

"I just wanted to talk." Frankie replied, softer. "I.."

"Is this going to be a civil chat, agreement or another one of your childish tantrums?"

"Tantrum!? You're the one who throws tantrums! I'm trying to apologise you idiot! Uh... I mean..."

Frankie's jaw rose and fell as she grinded her teeth, Jack stared at her his eyes dark and his mouth stern and tight.

"No... I wanted to say I was sorry. I thought about everything I said and I was out of line. I'm sorry Jack. I'm sure you two will be..."

"Hugely, horribly wrong for each other." Jack interrupted

Frankie looked up at him with sad eyes, thinking he was still mad at her fro acting so childish.

"No, what I meant was I was wrong. You two I can see will be..."

"No, you _were _right." Jack interrupted, his eyes still stormy. Frankie stared at him, as if he had just slapped her.

"You were right. We're horrible. She's... we're not... anymore." Jack replied. "It's over between us..."

Frankie was silent so was Jack, for a time anyway.

"I guess I should thank you."

Frankie looked up at him, with hurt eyes.

"No. Don't thank me. I didn't do anything to help, I probably..."

"You saved me from a huge mistake." Jack grumbled softly then looked away.

Frankie watched him, she could see a streak of pain flash through his eyes, suddenly she wasn't convinced he felt this way, but then again his angry composer made it clear he was bitter and unhappy. With what Frankie would never know.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Sixty Seven: Almost Old Times**

Elizabeth sat in the rum closest alone for a long time before she heard the door open.

"Go away Jack I don't want to..." Elizabeth looked up, her face stained with tears and her eyes red and puffy. She stopped short when she saw William standing in the doorway.

"Sorry I thought you were..."

"I know who you thought I was." William replied softly.

Elizabeth lowered her head.

"Trouble in paradise?" William asked with a gentle smile.

He couldn't believe it but he was trying to make her feel better. After all he had done, he still had a soft spot for her. No matter how much he tried to hate her he couldn't... not for very long anyway.

Elizabeth sighed painfully as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"What would make you say that?" She asked, trying to give him a smile.

"Well Jack's defiantly more irritable than usual, you're in here by yourself, your face covered in tears and I swear if I was up on deck I'd have been shot ten minutes ago." William gave her a friendly smile.

Elizabeth exhaled a laugh. "That bad?"

William walked into the closest and pushed the door, semi closed, as he made his way over to her side.

"Kind of." he gave her an innocent look. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth ran her hand over her face and gave a sigh before she stiffened another uncontrollable bout of tears, or rather tear. William winced as he watched her shoulders being to shake.

"Jack and I had a fight."

"Oh..." William said gently looking away. He had actually heard the fight, he had been outside in the hold while they had fought and he had heard everything, he had even seen Jack storm off so upset and then he had listened to Elizabeth cry for a few moments before he built up the courage to go in and see if she was alright. William still was having a hard time dealing with Elizabeth's missing affection but he hated seeing his friend so upset and hurt, even if it was Jack she was crying over.

"I heard."

"You..?" Elizabeth looked up.

"I was in the hold, don't worry I didn't hear what you said... just yelling." William lied. "But do you mind if I ask what... happened?"

Elizabeth met his gaze and held it a moment before looking away painfully.

"I just overheard something which I needed Jack's reassurance on." she whispered

William swallowed. "And did you get it?"

"Yes." Elizabeth's eyes burned with tears, she kept her face from William's view. But it didn't help William knew there were tears still falling. William was silent a few moments as his eyes looked around the room, trying to find something to say or bring up.

"I'm sorry if we disturbed you." Elizabeth spoke softly, her head still bent down.

"He shouldn't have yelled at you like that." William retorted before he could stop himself.

Elizabeth looked up, but away from William, she wiped another tear away from her eye.

"I shouldn't have yelled at him." She whispered "It didn't help anything."

"But still. He shouldn't have taken it out on you if he really..." William closed his mouth, as he watched Elizabeth's shoulders sag.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." William put his hand out to her. She took it slowly and squeezed it, then faced him with a little smile, but her eyes still red and full of tears.

"It's fine." Se whispered "Your right. I... I should have listened to you in the beginning."

"Thank you William." She continued it a whisper "Thank you for everything. I know I haven't been the best person to get along with."

William gave her a gentle smile, happy they seemed to be getting along much better than usual now.

"I'm not that great either. You're much better."

Elizabeth smiled lightly and patted his hand, between them.

"I doubt it but I appreciate you trying to make me feel better , thank you. I really need it."

"Your welcome. I... I know it's never going to be the same between us but I just... I want you to know that if you ver need... well... if you need someone to talk to or... um, or anything I'll be there for you."

Elizabeth faced him with a sad face, she just watched him. William faced her as well, watching her sad face with pain building within him. He knew he had been cruel to her when they first broke up but those were just his feelings talking, he had been hurt and he hadn't meant to hurt her in the process of his pain. He hoped one day she could forgive him for all the horrible things he had said and all of his actions.

Elizabeth's mouth tugged at a little smile. She really appreciated William's kind words. She had missed him, after they broke up. Even if she had Jack to fill his spot it still wasn't the same. She had known William since childhood, she knew him well. She didn't know Jack as well. And even though they didn't seem very romantically attached anymore in a few ways she felt closer to William. He had been the closest thing to her best friend for years, and Jack had just arrived on the scene. She felt she could relate to William more and she was happy, the smiling, sweet and concerned William was back.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Sixty Eight: Wasted Days**

For the next two days Jack and Elizabeth could not be found in the same room together. If Jack was on deck Elizabeth was below deck or on the opposite side, if Jack was below deck Elizabeth was on deck. They wouldn't even look at each other, except for the small painful glances they stole at each other when the other wasn't looking. Elizabeth mostly stayed close to William as much as she could, which made Jack even more upset and annoyed. However what really didn't help was the fact that every time Jack had almost built up the courage to go up and talk to her, when alone, William showed up and they started to laugh or talk quietly with each other. She seemed to have repaired their precious relationship and they even began acting like a couple again. This made Jack very angry, the fact that she would do exactly as he said in anger and go bak to William was a low blow. He spent most of his time absolutely ignoring her or watching her intently with pained eyes, when no one was looking of course. And when he could he spent time with Frankie in the presence of Elizabeth, smiling, laughing, joking or playing with her. This no doubt made Elizabeth very upset too, by the looks of it Jack had totally moved on, without even looking back once. He seemed to not mourn losing her one bit, and when Elizabeth saw that her heart ached, _he hadn't changed at all_. And it was then that she even considered having another heart to heart talk with William to reignite their relationship, and once and for all leave _Jack _behind.

However it was during those few days that Frankie watched the two when they thought no one was looking, she saw Jack's stolen glances and heartbroken looks and she saw Elizabeth's teary eyes as she stood at William's side and watched Jack far away from her. Frankie watched them when she could but kept focussed on her crew and their course. They were heading for a British colony called St. Thomas near the mouth of the St. Thomas Harbour, in the West Indies. This was where Frankie and Jack had planned he would acquire a ship and possibly a few more crewmen to be free to go off and find a way to cure his debt to Jones. This was also the place where Jack hoped to dump the two new love birds, and have them off his ship forever. Frankie was silent at this comment, she watched him as he then quickly pushed the subject away and was silent drinking rum. Frankie could tell, even though if it was _very hard to tell_, that he missed her and that he was thinking about her... all the time.

It was during that time, after those few days she watched the two drift further apart that Frankie began to forget Elizabeth. She and Jack caught up on all the years they had been apart. They told each other stories and tales, they acted like they had as children. At it was during this time with Frankie that made Jack feel a little better, even if he had lost Elizabeth he had gained another woman he loved. However when Frankie told jack about Gabriel he was a little less receptive. To know that his little sister was married made him feel old and made him... well, miss Elizabeth. Jack had liked many women before but never one as much as he liked Lizzie. She had even, he shook his head mournfully at his stupidity of the subject, made him even consider marriage. But it would never happen now. Those had been days wasted on nothing at all. But as Jack thought about the future, as he and Frankie planned to meet up n various places again in the years to come he thought about those days he had spent on the island with Elizabeth, those beautiful carefree... wasted days and he began to mourn them. He began to miss her even though she was still near him... and to him the future was full of wasted days. The sole purpose because there would be no Lizzie with him. But Jack being Jack Sparrow he would never say that, he wouldn't even show it. She was gone and to anyone looking at him he didn't care.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Sixty Nine: Confronting Each Other**

It was four days into their journey, two days from their destination, that Elizabeth was called into Frankie's cabin. She had been told she would be talking to Jack there, so she went, hoping and wishing it was time to apologise and make up. However when Elizabeth got there she saw Jack standing by the window behind the desk, her heart fluttered nervously. Even though he didn't look very pleased his eyes were dark and unreadable, she hoped she read them right as wanted to apologise because she walked reluctantly to the desk and faced him.

"Jack I wanted..." She started but stopped and turned as Frankie walked in from the other room.

Frankie gave Elizabeth a curt shallow nod as she went to the desk and sat down.

"Miss Swann." Frankie spoke gently, far more pleasantly than she had before.

Elizabeth stared at her, then looked up at Jack as he looked away out the window. Elizabeth looked back down to Frankie.

"Wont you sit?" She asked, motioning to the chair a few feet from the desk.

Elizabeth swallowed painfully, feeling slightly betrayed. Jack wasn't going to apologise after all. _Then again, why would he? It was just the nice and kind thing to do, that was all_. Elizabeth grew sour as she sat down and faced Frankie.

"We have asked you here today to inquire as to your actions for the future." Frankie began slowly. "Have you given any thought to where you want to go, since you cannot in fact return to your home?"

Elizabeth clenched her jaw as her eyes darted to Jack. _So this was it, he didn't want her around. He wanted to find a place to dump her, was that it?_

"Excuse me?" She asked, slightly bitter.

"Do you have a preference to where you will go next?" Frankie asked

"No, not yet, but I'm sure I'll think of somewhere while I'm on the other..."

Frankie cleared her throat and Elizabeth stopped. Jack shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"I do not think going along with Captain Sparrow would be the best answer to this situation." Frankie spoke up bluntly. "It would be far to dangerous, and it would not be the place for a..."

"What it this then?" Elizabeth asked. "You're trying to find a place to dump me?"

"No. We are only considering how dangerous a voyage it will be to try and cure Captain Sparrow's debt, and it would be unwise to take any unnecessary passengers along, where they would only be harmed." Frankie replied.

"I don't think that's what he had in mind." Elizabeth answered looking at Jack. He clenched his jaw but was silent.

"I can assure you Miss Swann that it wasn't thought that way. We were only concerned of you and Mr. Turner's safety."

"William? What does he have to do with this?" Elizabeth asked quickly, perking up at the mention of William.

"Captain Sparrow has expressed his wishes that both of you will be released from his crew, as a precaution during this dangerous voyage. He finds it will be better for everyone if you two are released and given the opportunity to leave the life of piracy behind to begin your life and solve the issue of marriage."

Elizabeth stared at Jack, with shock and offence.

"Are we the only ones you don't want in your crew?"Elizabeth asked, her voice not sounding like her own.

"Ye're the only ones who have a chance to get awa', so I advice you take it." Jack spoke softly, slightly bitter, without turning.

"Do mean running away or _redemption_? Everyone has the chance Jack." Elizabeth replied. "Everyone in your crew and even you..."

"Well ye're the only ones that matter now arn't ye? So go... marry the whelp, hide from the navy and live out the life ye wanted. Ye've got the chance, now take it."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked, shocked. _'__Marry who??__'_

Jack didn't reply.

"We are heading for St. Thomas a reputable port in the West Indies. The East India Trading Company shouldn't be this far south yet so I advice you to get a passage from there as soon as possible, if you wish to go somewhere else." Frankie explained. "We will dock there in two days. So I would advise you to discus your plans with Mr. Turner, you can inform me of your plans once you have decided and we will adjust what is needed at that time."

Frankie stood.

Elizabeth watched Jack for a moment then stood feebly.

"So that's it then?" She asked.

Frankie nodded.

"Then again what else would there be?" Elizabeth turned to Jack, bitterly. "You never do anything else do you? You just dump them somewhere or leave... it's what you've always done."

"Miss Swann." Frankie's voice was curt and stern.

But Jack turned and faced her, his dark eyes unreadable again.

"Look. This isn't me fault, you chose this. You wanted to go back and marry William. You can't keep changing ye'r mind... _I _wont let you. So just take this advice and do what we say. Leave the crew and go... go somewhere, anywhere, just stay away from us... from _me!__"_

Elizabeth bit back a hurt look and held his eyes.

"Fine. I wouldn't have stayed anyway. I'd never be able to survive another few days around you." she grumbled bitterly. Then she looked up and faced him confidently.

"Besides William suggested we go and live in a small town by Glasgow We can't stand to stay in the Caribbean another minute."

Jack's jaw rose and fell he turned away bitterly.

"I hope ye like it there, married to a _blacksmith_."

"I'll love it. I'm glad he never turned out to be a pirate." She replied harshly as her eyes filled with anger and contempt. "I _hate _pirates."

"What a coincidence, they hate you." Jack grumbled.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth stepped forward.

Jack waved her off. "Go and nag ye fiancé, I'm sure he's just dying to see you."

Elizabeth turned and left angrily, brushing past Frankie on the way. She yanked the door firmly behind her and it shut with a loud thud. Frankie turned form the door to Jack, standing back by the window, his back to her.

"Nice touch with women you got there worm." Frankie smirked tiredly.

"Ye need an undead monkey."

"Why would I want..."

"Ye shoot it when ye're mad."

Frankie smirked, shaking her head.

"_Oh, Jack.__"_she thought


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy: This is Who I Am**

Jack stood at the helm of The Scarlet Tide in the dark shadows of the night as they sailed towards St. Thomas. Frankie had told him they would arrive early the next morning so he watched intently for any sign of shore. They would dock there until Jack acquired a ship and then they would be off, their separate ways once again. Both able to live out their own lives and complete their own business then they would meet again. Jack wasn't going to make the same mistake again. He wasn't going to loose another woman he loved, he wasn't going to loose Frankie.

As Jack stood at the bow, watching the black water before the ship, just listening to the waves and thinking or rather trying to create a black void in his mind, free from any thought, any memory, any painful feeling. This was why, very simply, Jack Sparrow never fell in love. This was why he never got attached to anyone. Jack Sparrow never got attached to anyone because he never let go. Jack Sparrow never fell in love because when he fell he fell in love to stay. He never let failed relationships go, he never broke the bond even though it tortured him inside with pain and betrayal, even when was killing him he never let go. He had been in love once before. True, deep, head over heels love. He had been eighteen and she had been sixteen. He had thought it was true and that she loved him as much as he loved her but it wasn't true. She had broke his heart with so much vengeance that he thought he would never love again.

But then he met Elizabeth Swann. A woman who had no comparison to that petite Portorican beauty that was his first love, but it was this woman, _Elizabeth_, who had an effect over him like no other. He had been young the first time, he had known nothing of romance, of life, or love. However with Elizabeth, he was much older, much wiser, and knew so much more of the world and of life. He could feel a bond they had, from the first moment. They were both people running from something, two people wanting another life, a chance to do what they wanted. Elizabeth wanted freedom, and Jack wanted meaning. She was so beautiful and headstrong, brash and courageous. Jack was handsome, witty, and determined. Jack had liked her from the beginning, from the first second she showed this, her spite and anger, the fighter inside her beautiful and subdued exterior. He loved it but, being Jack Sparrow, he couldn't use it to his advantage, he couldn't show his feelings. Besides she didn't love him... she didn't even like him. However, he tried. He tried everything until just in the past few weeks she showed an interest and love he had never felt before. The suddenly, like all the others she broke his heart. She showed an anger and distaste with such a vengeance that all Jack could remembered was Arabella... his first love. The women who had torn his heart out when young and defenceless to the changing world. But again, he wouldn't show it... he would be strong and do exactly what he had always done loot, live and drink his way out of his pain. And this time he wouldn't let that feeling take him over, he wouldn't feel regret, he wouldn't feel pain an betrayal.

This was who he was... Jack Sparrow, a man hidden amidst pain and a distracting witty personality.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy One: Annoyance**

Jack stood at the bow of the Scarlett Tide, against the bow in the shadows, undisturbed and clearly deep in this thoughts when an old friend showed his face. Mr. Joshamee Gibbs walked out of the shadows and looked up at the stars with a far away look in his eye, clearly having an agenda.

"Ye ever wonder what's up there?" he asked gently.

Jack looked up, not even caught of guard by the old man suddenly standing off to his side. Jack looked at the sky slowly then gave a shrug.

"Does it matter? We'll na're know."

"Still, ye ever wonder?"

Jack sighed and looked up again, longer this time, but was otherwise silent.

"Is it another world ye think? Or God like some people think, looking down at us..."

"Rum."

Gibbs turned and faced Jack with a comical questioning look.

"You said whatever I wonder, and I think it's rum."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and flashed a knowing grin.

"Is there anything more important to you then rum?"

Jack was silent, he looked away his smile sliding off his face.

"Ney." He nearly whispered hoarsely. "Nothin's better then rum."

"What's wrong with ye Captain?" Gibbs asked

Jack turned and faced Gibbs with a confident smirk, which was sadly terribly fake but otherwise convincing.

"Everything's fine, what's got you.."

Gibbs sighed. "You've got big problems Jack, bigger than I've 'ar seen 'fore."

"That so? And why do you think that mate?"

"Aye, and ye better do something about it."

"This why ye came down here? To give me a lecture?" Jack snapped

"Jack you love 'er and she loves you, it's clear as day. You two are just so bloody stubborn ye don't give in. I've na're seen ye so happy these past days, and with ye giving up the Pearl like that and never.."

"I'm getting her back, don't ye worry."

"That's what I like to hear, now go down and.."

"I'll go straight to the locker if I have to and bring her back meself. No one takes me ship."

Gibbs grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"I ain't talking about the Pearl Jack."

"Then what were you..." Jack cringed "Nay, I na're liked her anyway, she and..."

"You've got to smarten up boy! You na're know what ye have. You need to break it off with this other woman, with this captain and go back down and talk to 'lizabeth. Just listen to her, she's down there in the hold cryin' this very minute."

Jak pursed his lips and looked away. "Why doesn't she just cry on Will's shoulder?"

"Cause he's not _ye! _You don't get it do you?"

"Look! It's her choice this is. She na're wanted me... and I na'are wanted her neither! She's an annoying girl she is, too floaty and dreamy... and I'm happy to be rid of her. The sooner we get to port the better." Jack shot back.

"Sorry Captain but do ye hear yourself? I don't know what this lass has done to you but ye need to forgive her, ye need to..."

"If we're such an expert on relationships why don't ye have women flocking to ye?!" Jack snapped

"Cause I'm too busy dragin' ye out of messes. Now go and apologise to her and make up, this is too much for any of us to handle."

"Nay."

"What?"

"I said nay, what if I wont?"

"Then your daft Jack... dafter than I 'are thought you were 'are 'fore. She's a good lass, and if ye can't see that then you deserve to be damned to the Dutchman along with te rest of those men."

Jack faced him with dark eyes and a stern angry face.

"Ye want to keep talkin' mate, ye'll be out of a job."

Gibbs faltered a moment then met Jack's gaze, surprisingly.

"'Sides what does she want me 'fore she's got William." Jack spat then turned away again, pulling out a bottle of rum from his sash, which was tucked away there.

"She's got..." Gibbs stammered "Jack, ye don't know?"

"Know what?" Jack swung around and faced Gibbs again, who still looked stunned.

"I thought she told ye? ... well I guess not but I thought ye knew..."

"Enough with the I thought bit, what is it?"

"She and William have broken off their engagement." Gibbs replied. "On the island they..."

Jack's face was pulled in a cringe, he turned away again.

"I know."

"Then ye've got a chance, you can go down and talk with 'er..."

"Ney, they're back together. I heard it me'self. She and William are..."

"Since when?" Gibbs asked quickly. "Five minutes ago they were still..."

"What?" Jack spun around again and exclaimed to himself. _"__Blast, she__'__s loves dumping fiancés.__"_

Then he turned sour. "And I'm na're going to be the next. If ye like 'er so much why don't ye go down and talk to 'er. She'll most likely want tu marry ye after five minutes, but don't leave her for more then I've minutes, cause she'll find another and leave you for 'im."

"You love 'er." Gibbs spoke softly, stunned. "Ye really luv her."

"No I don't." Jack turned and took a swig of rum.

"Ye love 'lizabeth, ye do. Ye've na're been so worked up because of a lass 'fore."

"Oh ye've na're seen me in Totuga then."

"Ah but this is different. Ye see with them ye don't care but with 'lizabeth it's a whole different ship."

Jack gripped the railing tightly under his palms, as he clenched his jaw and tried to ignore the man taunting him and lifted one hand off the railing and lifted the bottle of rum to his lips, wishing for his life to fade into a dark oblivion and get away from the old man's drunken like rants.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy Two: Reasons for Drunkenness**

Jack swayed a few times, restless in his sleep. Someone was poking his arm, repeatedly, so he opened his eyes to a hearty round of laughter. Jack blinked several times with squinting eyes before he noticed he was sitting at a table in some tavern he had never seen before. Jack shook his head, free from sleep and looked around for the person who had cruelly awoken him.

"Too much to drink eh lad!" A crackly voice with hearty laugh burst out from behind him and a hand shoved at his shoulder.

Jack turned suddenly, a if the voice frightened him. He faced an small, gruff old man with an eyepatch and a set of ghastly teeth. He was clearly very drunk. Jack cringed with a disgusted face and pulled away. Standing with a wide sway and swagger he threw a coin onto the table, set the mug he held in his hand down on the table after downing the rest of it and then swaggered his way towards the door.

Jack, upon going outside was blinded by the bright noonday sun, and swaggered violently down the street towards the harbour or what he thought was the harbour, trying ardently not to knock into everyone he passed. Jack hadn't had this much to drink at one time in years and his mind was fuzzy with drink... as well as his vision. He had an amazing amount of control over liquor but sometimes it took it's toll as it did everyone else. And Jack knew when that was coming, he suddenly without warning turned into an shadowy ally and emptied his stomach into a lonely waste pale. He did this repeatedly and then wiped his mouth and swaggered down to the end of the ally way, dragging himself along the brick wall. He stopped at the end of the ally and found himself at another street, a less busy part of the market, as far as he could see. He stood against the wall rather dashingly, little did he known, but his only concern was keeping himself standing upright.

A few young women passed Jack, standing there handsomely against the wall, and giggled and whispered to each other. Fathers and men ushered the women past him at a further distance, but others, young men and wives and mothers simply ignored him. Jack stood against the wall, his vision and outlook of the market place extremely distorted until a figure appeared at his side. A young woman, as far as he could see and fairly beautiful. However, in his extremely drunken state, his flirt reflex didn't resister and he kept looking on into the crowds.

"Excuse me sir?" She asked, politely nudging his arm. " You don't look like ye're from around here. Are ye lost?"

Jack turned and looked at her, slightly hallucinating with all the dink he had just consumed. So as Jack looked at the young women she saw three women.

"Lost? I ain't lost." He nearly exclaimed. "I need a drink."

The women blinked, slightly surprised of his pitch. "If you are looking for a..."

"Another!" Jack waved his arm about, as if asking for another drink. "Another!... another drink!"

"Sir.."

"Another... what's wrong luv, ye've run out of rum? How do you rum out of rum? Was there a rum shortage or did that blot drink it all?!" he pointed to some random man walking by. "How do you run out of rum? Ye cant' rum out of rum. I na're run out of rum, want to know why..?"

Jack pushed himself off the wall and stood, shakily before the woman, who was now sporting three heads and fangs.

"... cause...cause _I__'__m Captain Ja_..." He slowed and opened his eyes wider, cringing disgustedly a the woman. "You look bloody awful mate what's wrong with ye're head?"

"Awh!" The woman opened her mouth is disgust and pure offence and hate, her face stormy and her eyes utterly enraged.

She raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Jack's hand instantly went to his face and swaggered back as she stormed off.

"That hurt." he murmured as he swaggered backwards into the ally and fell against the wall then slid to the ground a few feet in the shady ally.

He turned his head towards the end of the ally and waved at a figure walking by.

"Another!" he called. "Another rum!... I need another."

Everyone ignored him but Jack called again.

"Where's the rum!? The rum an't be gone! Not again..." Slowly he began to slur his words together and murmur them. "There has to be rum... she left me... I need rum."

Slowly Jack's world began to fade, once again into the comforting black oblivion of a world that he always wished for when thinking of things he didn't want to. And slowly Jack's head began to lower onto his shoulder, as his finger's twitched and flinched and the blood rushing in his ears and through his veins. His eyes flickered just when a figure stopped at the end of the ally and looked down at him slumped against the wall.

"Jack?... Jack is that you?"

Jack's head rolled on his neck, trying to see the figure calling his name but it was futile, Jack fell over and his world faded away into shadows as the figure ran towards him, now calling his name urgently.


	77. Thanks so Far

Okay guys thanks so much for the reviews. This is just a little heads up. First of all I'm very sorry for taking so long to update, things have come up. But i also want to say that i'm going to try and be more faithful with my submitting.

The next chapters might feel a little weird but stick with it. I'm sure you'll like it. I've had a few problems and i'm going to try and fix it up. For one true character is going to start to show. And i'm going to try a few new ideas out so please don't discard the story if i make a mistake or two.

Again you guys are the best and thanks so much for being so loyal and devoted.

Thanks,

L'il Pirate


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy Three: Worried**

"Jack, Jack..."

Slowly he opened his eyes to the sound of a soft and gentle voice saying his name over and over. His brow was being dabbed with a damp cloth. He moaned tiredly and opened his eyes, slowly as if he had been asleep for years and was not used to being greeted by the bright world around him. Jack's eyes were met by soft candle light in a dark, shadowy room and a face of an angel. A beautiful tanned young woman with black hair, flawless skin dotted with two large dark eyes. She looked concerned. Jack smiled lightly at the angel before him and blinked slowly as his vision came back to him. He thought he was dead, everything seemed too clear and so crisp to be real life. He could smell kerosene right away and he could even smell a variety of spices and even the dust hanging on the grey curtains and the dark wood floor. His senses alarmed him, never had they been so exact so sharp. That was why he thought he was dead, well _besides _the beautiful women before him.

The women gave him a gentle smile.

"There ye are. How are ye feeling?"

Jack blinked slowly and gave her a smirk, she sure had a very motherly tone.

"Fine luv. Where am I?"

"Ye're in the Lighthouse Inn, ye took a nasty spell and ye're lady friend brought ye in here to get better." The women replied gently, wiping his brow with a cloth.

"Who? What happened? I don't remember a..."

"Well what do you remember?"

Jack squinted as he thought. "A tavern, lots of rum- _really _good rum. Umm there was a... someone slapped me then... nothing."

The women smiled and stood.

"Captain."

Jack furrowed his brow as he watched her, pulling himself up in bed more comfortably.

"Thank you Helena."

Jack turned violently to his left where Frankie stood against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, her face was blank.

"Frankie luv, I didn't see ye there."

"Aye, ye didn't see me yesterday either, did you?" She retorted cooly.

"Yesterday?" Jack squinted and looked off into space as if trying to remember. "Nope. When did I see ya?"

"Jack your such an idiot, how much did you drink yesterday?!"

Jack shrugged slightly and was silent.

"Don't remember?"She inquired

"I can't say that I do." Jack replied matter-of-factly. Frankie jutted out her jaw and pushed away from the wall.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter Seventy Four: Naughty**

Helena left the room silently and Frankie moved around the bed, where she stood at his feet.

"Why did you drink so much? You were suppose to find a ship."

"Oh I have a ship luv, don't you worry about that." Jack gave her a wink.

"Where is it?"

"Out by Tia Dlama's on the."

"Jack your not getting the Pearl back. It's not going to happen so come on, get your act together and let's go."

"Where?"

"To get you a ship, where do you think?"

"Oh I have a ship all I need to do..."

"It's on the bottom of the bloody ocean! You're not.."

"Minor technicality luv."

"No, it's a big technicality. Come on, get up!"

"Don't you think I should..."

"Now Jack." She sneered, her voice cut like glass and even though Jack was the elder of the two and entitled to giving orders he didn't argue with Frankie, she was the boss when it came to bossing people around. She had a far better knack at _violently persuading _people than he.

Jack gave her an innocent glance as he slid out of bed, a little whosie as he grabbed his hat as she made her way to the window and threw open the thick curtains. Bright midday sunlight spilled into the room and nearly blinded poor jack. Next she threw open the window and turned t face him.

"Your late. I'll wait for you outside. And hurry up."

Frankie walked to the door and out, clearly perturbed with her brother's actions once again.

Jack smirked and swaggered over to a little table on the opposite wall, lined with bottles of various sizes and colours. He pushed through the bottles, looking at all the contents, smelling them and sampling them. Finally after spitting out several of the liquid contents he smirked as he noticed a round bottle near the back of the rest. The colouring made it clear this was what he was looking for.

"Ahh." He smirked and reached out for the bottle with delicate longing fingers.

"What are you doing?"

Jack spun around, knocking one bottle over on his way. Jack looked completely guilty but when he faced the women standing at the door he smirked.

"Ello luv."

Elizabeth stood at the door with a large blanket folded in her arms. She looked tired but there was a gentle motherly smirk on her face.

"What are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty." Jack smiled innocently

"If your thirsty I'll make you some tea."

"Tea?" he pouted.

"Yes _tea_, now are you thirsty or not?"

Jack pouted and turned. "Nay."

With a sly smirk he tried to hide the bottle in his sash, hoping to sneak it away and get a drink later when she wasn't around. He cast a look over his shoulder at Elizabeth as she laid the blanket at the foot of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked, slightly clumsy trying to find something important to say.

"Fine luv, just fine."

He grabbed his coat and threw it over his shoulders, hiding the bottle of rum beneath it. He took a step towards the door.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Aye, I've got to find meself a ship."

Elizabeth nodded, slightly sad. She turned back to the bed.

"Jack."

Jack stopped, his hand on th door handle. He turned slowly and faced her back his eyes searching.

"Aye?"


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter Seventy Five: Childish But Sweet**

"You're not going to the docks like that are you?" Elizabeth asked, her back still facing him as she stood at the end of the bed.

Jack furrowed his brow. "Aye, _why_?"

"You think they'll take you seriously..." She moved around the side of the bed. "...without _boots_?"

She picked up his boots beside the bed and held them in the air for him to see. Jack looked down at his bare feet and smirked.

"You don't think so?"

Elizabeth shook her head, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Ah, well I suppose your right. Now if you'll just hand 'em over I'll be on me way."

Elizabeth pulled them back, and shook her head.

"Give me the rum and you can have your boots."

"What rum?"

"The bottle shoved in your sash."

Jack looked offended and extremely wrongly accused. "Are you accusing me of ignoring your request 'ol mum?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, now hand it over."

"I'd have to have rum to hand it over luv."

"What's that?" She asked smartly pointing at his waist.

Jack looked down and lone behold there was the bottle, clearly visible stuck into his sash.

"Well, would you look at that?! Rum!" He exclaimed with a smirk, he pulled it from his sash, bit the cock off and took a swig.Elizabeth stepped forward a his brazen attitude and prepared to grab the bottle form him.

"Jack give it to me."

"No."

"Jack, give me the bottle."

Jack jumped back and Elizabeth tossed the boots aside as she hurried after him, trying to get the bottle from his hands before he took anymore. Jack held the bottle above his head just out of Elizabeth's reach as he backed up against the wall near the door.

"Jack, give me the bottle."

Jack smirked at her, her face inches from his as she reached for the bottle.

"No."

"Jack this isn't funny."

"Actually it is." he smirked.

Elizabeth couldn't help it, a small smile appeared on her lips. Just seeing his bright smile and the tone of laughter in his voice made her happy.

"Jack, give me the bottle." She stoped reaching for it and just stared into his eyes speaking gently.

Jack's eyes glowed and his smirked.

"Alright. I'll give you the bottle luv...but, you have to do something in return."

Elizabeth watched him a moment. "Jack, if your trying to..."

"Leave Will."


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter Seventy Six: Patched Up**

Elizabeth stared. His dark eyes merely inches from hers. His face was solemn but a touch of a smile curled at his lips. It was like the time when they had met at Tortuga and they were trying to find William. He was completely serious but he still had that mysterious look about him which you couldn't make out. You never knew if he was pleased with himself or laughing _at _you. Elizabeth nearly trembled under the gaze, but slowly words came to her and she opened her mouth.

"I can't." She whispered.

Jack looked down a moment, but he didn't move. Being pinned against a wall he couldn't but he didn't even try. Elizabeth watched him, pain building in her heart. She lifted her hand to his face and gently placed it on his chin, lifting it up to face her. He looked at her, his eyes searching hers. His face was completely without emotion, even the little smirk that seemed to be perpetually welded on his face was gone.

"I'd have to be with him to leave him." She whispered. Jack furrowed his brow, he didn't understand.

"William and I aren't together Jack."

"...you.."

"I lied. I was angry, and I wanted nothing more than to upset you just like you..."

"Why?" He sounded broken, or merely lost. He had no idea why she would do such a thing to him.

"I was angry, I was _hurt_. Everything kept escalating and I said things without thinking about them first. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean..."

Jack set the bottle of rum on the table next to them and put his arms around her.

"You and Will aren't gettin' married?"

"No, we haven't been since we were stranded on the island."

All Jack did was smirk as he leaned it to Elizabeth. Her eyes were sad but she gave him a tiny smile.

"I love ye." He whispered.

Elizabeth eyes rimmed with tears as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter Seventy Seven: The 'Click' of a Lock**

"Well I'm glad to see you're feeling better?"

Elizabeth flinched at the voice. Her lips froze on Jack's. They both turned their eyes to look at Frankie standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. Elizabeth pulled her lips from Jack and took a step back. Jack's hands slid off her hips and he looked to Frankie with a smirk.

"Ello luv."

Frankie's jaw was clenched and her face solemn.

"Can you come back, we're kinda busy."

"No I can't. Now if you don't' mind, we have to get a ship before they're all gone."

"Why don't you get it. I'll be down in a while." Jack reached for Elizabeth's hand.

"No! I'm not! You're the one whose going to sail the bloody thing! Now let's go!" She shot back.

"Well then I say we'll look later, now if you don't mind..." Jack grabbed the door and pushed Frankie out the door, shutting it in her face and locking it. He then turned to Elizabeth with a smile.

"Now where were we luv?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. Jack pulled her to him as he leaned against the door.

"Jack, let me in you blotter! You're going to pay for this!"

Jack smirked as he pulled Elizabeth close. Jack's lips had just met Elizabeth's when he heard a click. A faint click which he had heard many times before. He slowly pulled his lips from Elizabeth's and looked down. Elizabeth gave him a little smile.

"I'm sorry Jack." She whispered.

Jack's eyes widened slightly staring at her, in silence, shocked silence.

Elizabeth leaned forward to kiss him but she faltered and pulled back, her eyes sad.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter Seventy Eight: She Knows**

It was less than a moment later that the door burst open and Jack was flung forward. Elizabeth jumped out of the way as Frankie lunged forward at Jack. Elizabeth smirked as she watched the two of them fighting, rolling around on the floor. Both trying to get the better of the other, or merely pin the other down. Sadly Frankie was much more agile than Jack and seemed to have the advantage, even though he was weighted down by her dress' folds, besides she had the element of surprise. After almost rolling into the bureau, knocking over a vase and almost hitting Elizabeth twice Frankie sat preached over Jack with a triumphant look on her face. Elizabeth stood on the sidelines trying not to laugh at Jack's scowling smirk as he lay under Frankie.

"I win, let's go worm." Frankie smirked

"That wasn't fair! I was betrayed." Jack defended.

Frankie smirked and cast a look at Elizabeth, she winked.

"Aye that you were. Thanks Liz."

Elizabeth smiled. "No problem."

"I don't believe this! Ye're all 'gainst me!"

Elizabeth smirked and moved forward.

"Don't worry Jack. It's only because we care."

Jack rolled his eyes. "How come I get the feelin' you two talked... too much."

Frankie smirked. "Oh we talked alright. And I have to admit Jack, I like 'er."

Jack couldn't help but smirk.

"Thanks."

Frankie smirked at Elizabeth and then moved off of Jack. He pulled himself to his feet.

"You should have told me straight off Jack, I wouldn't have gotten..." Elizabeth faced him.

"Jealous?" he inquired Elizabeth pursed her lips at his teasing.

"We never told anyone. Never have, never will." Frankie cut in before Elizabeth could retort with a smart remark of her own.

Jack looked down at his little sister with a little smirk. Frankie smiled.

"Why not? Aren't you proud of who you are?" Elizabeth asked.

They both looked at each other and smiled before they replied. Jack draped his arm around Frankie's shoulder.

"Aye, we are but it twas safer for Da. No one knew he had a daughter we had to keep 'er safe."

Frankie smirked she looked up at Jack proudly then back to Elizabeth.

"People were after you?"

"Da had enemies and it twas safer to just have me out of sight."

"What about Jack?"

"He could take care of himself. And you have to admit girls are a bigger bargaining chip than boys."

Elizabeth smirked. "It all depends on who your talking about."

Jack smirked, his eyes narrowing handsomely. Elizabeth looked back to Frankie before they got carried away.

"But why is your name Roberts? Is that Gabriel's name?"

Frankie smirked. "Nay. Roberts is the name of a very feared pirate who was claimed to have sailed down around Aus. When I was young I found myself on his ship."

" After a few years the name was passed onto me when he retired, as it had been done many times before actually. You see the Captain Roberts I got the name from wasn't the real Captain Roberts at all. His name was Fernando Enrico, and he go the name from Inigo Montoya who got the name from another man claiming to be Captain Roberts." Frankie explained "I was told that th real Dreaded Captain Roberts had died nearly fifty years before and the name had been passed down through the years keeping the name and legend alive. And when I'm done as Captain I'll pass it onto another waiting to take their place as the dreaded pirate Roberts."

Elizabeth smirked.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter Seventy Nine: Seeing the Difference**

"How old were you when you came upon Captain Roberts?" Elizabeth asked, a little curious.

"Sixteen."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed.

Frankie smirked and looked to Elizabeth as she put her arm around Jack lovingly.

"Always so worried he is."

"You na're told me about that." He retorted defensively.

"You never told me about her." Frankie replied looking to Elizabeth.

Jack exhaled and gave her a smirk before her pulled her in and kissed her head then whispered to her.

"I tried."

"Well you didn't do a very good job."

"That's cause ye're so bloody stubborn."

"As are you worm."

Jack smirked. "Well now you know luv."

Elizabeth smiled at the touching scene. As she watched them she began to see the resemblance, the slight symmetry between them. The high cheek bones, the olive golden skin and the dark hair. The near black eyes and the curve of their noses were the same. Elizabeth smiled as she thought about when they had first met. Jack was right she had been jealous, crazy jealous but now knowing the truth and knowing she had no reason to be jealous she was happy. Jack and Frankie seemed to have a very loving family and relationship and Elizabeth knew that even thought he liked women a lot he did love them very much as well and it sounded like he had an extremely good and loving relationship with Frankie which proved he did with other women.

"We better go Jack. We really need to get you a ship." Frankie broke the silence and Elizabeth train of thought.

"Aye." Jack nodded then turned to Elizabeth and reached for her hand, to take her along with them. She shied away for a second but he smirked and seized her hand before she could fully escpae him.

"You two go ahead, I don't want to..."

Jack looked to Frankie, who smiled, then looked back to Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms.

"You trust me to pick a ship you'll love darlin'? The best you could do is come and make sure our cabin is to your liking."

"But..."

Frankie smirked. "You think he still want's to leave you behind?"

Elizabeth looked to her quickly then back to Jack, his eyes shining down at her. Immediately she felt her heart soar. _He wanted her with him!_ Elizabeth felt so happy, A little stupid she hadn't seen it before but happy and relived. Elizabeth smiled at him then moved forward and they kissed lightly-because Frankie was watching- then pulled apart.

"Alright I'll come but I don't want to be in the way."

Frankie smiled at Jak and shook her head.

"Your too sweet for him." She teased as she left the door with the happy couple following a few feet behind.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter Eighty: Good Impressions**

Jack and Elizabeth walked down the dim hallway together, his arm around her as he whispered in her ear.

"She's right you know."

"I hope you don't mind."

He smiled. "Nay, but don't worry you won't be quiet for much longer."

Elizabeth smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. It was finally time she thought. She was going to walk down the street hand in hand with Jack Sparrow, where everyone could see her... _see them_! She couldn't believe it. She couldn't wait to see all those envious faces. Elizabeth smiled wickedly. Suddenly something popped into her mind.

"Jack, can we do some extra shopping?"

Jack looked down at her with furrowed brow. "For what?"

"Just a few other necessities. I mean another set of clothes might be nice."

"What's wrong with what you've got luv? You look fine."

"I know but it isn't very clean."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You don't care if I'm not very presentable? I need to make a good impression."

Jack smirked at her girly thinking. "We're on a ship in the middle of the sea luv, who's going to see you?"

"You will."

Jack smirked and his eyes narrowed as his voice dropped.

"I think you look fine luv, I don't think you need another..."

"I don't think _that _is what she's talking about Jack."

Jack and Elizabeth turned and looked down the hall a few feet where Frankie stood. Frankie raised an eyebrow and Jack turned to Elizabeth quickly, who just smirked with a blush. Jack smirked tiredly as he reached into his pocket and rummaged around then pulled out a few shillings and handed them to her.

"Fine, go ahead luv."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jack, I'll find something beautiful."

"I told you luv, it should be..."

"A dress or nothing, _I know_." Elizabeth smiled.

"Then why don't you a're listen?"

Elizabeth gave him a little smile, which he couldn't ignore.

"I'll try and find a nice little dress." she whispered.

Jack scowled and Elizabeth smirked.

"I want my shilling's back."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll find one you'd like."

Jack smirked and pulled her close as they walked out of the Inn and into the bright sunshine.

"That sounds much better."


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter Eighty One: Gossip**

Elizabeth and Jack walked hand in hand for a little while with Frankie. Frankie walked ahead, almost clearly making it known she wasn't up to walking with the flirting couple. However Elizabeth was happy as she walked down the street on his arm. Every envious glance she got she felt braver and more confident. Elizabeth wasn't the kind of girl to seek attention but she couldn't help but feel their eyes on her, all the girls in the village seemed to be watching her. Jack felt the same way, although he was used to walking, cocky, down the street with string of women at his side, but he couldn't help but feel people watching him and Elizabeth. He watched a few men as they walked past, casting admiring glances at Elizabeth and each time this happened Jack felt more uneasy. He held Elizabeth tight and nearly never left her touch. Every time she stopped to look at something he would wait patiently and watch her as all other the men were. As they stopped he couldn't help but notice the young women watching too. Women whom Jack would have gone up to previously but he kept close to Elizabeth and kept his eyes on _her_, all the other women were of no importance to him.

The first well-off dress shop they came to Elizabeth felt giddy. She had never been shopping for clothes... well _anything _by herself and she was eager to do in. Jack on other hand had to leave and find Frankie so they parted at the door and Jack went off through the crowds leaving Elizabeth at the dress shop. He made sure she knew t go to the Scarlett Tide once she was finished, Jack wasn't sure how long it would take to get a ship, but Elizabeth didn't care she was having a wonderful day and didn't mind being alone for the afternoon.

Elizabeth walked into the dim little shop with a gleam in her eye and a slight smirk on her lips. She walked through the bolts of fabric, feeling every one and heading towards the ready made dresses, hoping to find something there. She wouldn't have to time to have a dress made so as much more the ready dresses were made they were worth it.

"Rachel! Rachel!" A young women burst through the dor and ran to the back counter where another yong women stood just was Elizabeth disappeared out of sight.

"What is it Marie? What's happened?!"

_Marie_, the women who had just run through the door stopped short at the counter and gasped for breath. Elizabeth furrowed her brow as she watched the two young women through the displays of dresses. The women looked to be nearly four years younger then her, and small and delicate but full of spirit. She wondered what had happened.

"Rachel, you will never guess what I have just seen!" she gasped.

"What is it?"

"Did you see that man who just walked by the shop?"

"Marie." Rachel smiled. "Many men walk by the shop, how would I..."

"This was not any man Rachel! He was a pirate!"

Elizabeth was silent, gentle touching the soft fabric of the dresses and listening to the two young women gossip. She knew this kind of talk too well, she had been subjected to if for years before.

"A pirate?!"

"Yes, but Rachel he was the most handsome man I have ever seen!"

"Marie Lilias Walker! You mustn't talk like that! If mother hears you will be in very big trouble."

There was silence for a moment as Elizabeth watched the _Rachel _girl lean over the counter.

"What did he look like?"

Elizabeth bit back a chuckle. Typical young women always gossiping about something or other. If it wasn't about the latest fashions or the misfortunes of others it was men.

Marie's face slipt into a large grin. "He had a dark blue coat and long brown hair full off beads and trinkets and other things..."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. _Jack_. He would always be the highlight of every young woman's life.

"He had the darkest of brown eyes and they were lined with something that looked like soot. He.."

"It's called Knoll." Elizabeth said stepping out from the row of dresses. The two girls looked up suddenly.

"Pardon us Miss, we didn't know anyone was here." Rachel spoke gently, lowering her eyes.

"Don't worry, I was the same way at your age." Elizabeth smiled.

"Are you a pirate?" Marie asked, wide eyes, looking Elizabeth up and down seeing her appearance.

"Marie!"

Elizabeth smiled and looked at another dress. "He seems to think so."

"He? Who?" Marie inquired then she gasped.

"That.." She pointed to the door, meaning the man she had seen.

Rachel was silent, her mouth slightly ajar to meet someone who knew the very pirate they had just been talking about.

"Aye." Elizabeth replied and selected a dark plum dress, low swooping neckline and small black

speckled flowers on it. She carried it to the counter.

"What's he like?" Marie gushed "He is so handsome is he not?"

Elizabeth smiled as Rachel took the dress, silent but listening intently.

"He is, _very _handsome. He is a kind and devoted man although strange at times." Elizabeth explained kindly although she didn't see the point all the girls were so giddy about Jack. He was just a man. A _very handsome _and witty man.

"Is he your Captain or.."

"Yes."

Marie swooned and leaned against the counter as Rachel wrapped up the dress in brown paper.

"I think that is romantic." She gushed. "Is he married?"

"Marie!"

"No." Elizabeth replied bluntly, feeling the questions had gotten a little too personal. "Not yet."

"Oh, is he about to be?"

Elizabeth took the parcel from Rachel and handed her a few shillings. She then faced Marie, her eyes somewhat cold now.

"Yes." She lied.

"Oh." Maire looked desolate and leaned against the counter once again.

Elizabeth gave a little nod to Rachel and left the shop and the gossipy girls behind, happy once again to be out in the sunshine and space she smiled and walked down the street.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter Eighty Two: Shopping **

Elizabeth walked down the street and stopped at a few trader's stalls where she purchased a few more things. A dark plum stone necklace and a small, dark change purse. Elizabeth knew it was impractical to buy such things with the little money she had, or rather Jack's money, but she still liked to get dressed up. Elizabeth lived with pirates now yes but she still had that feminine side she loved to indulge in. She loved being made up and looking pretty, as long as it wasn't painful. She hoped that one day she would be able to wear this outfit, maybe they would need her to impersonate someone of large fortune. And then if they didn't they could always sell the dress. The truth was, after talking with Frankie and getting to know her, Elizabeth truly admired the girl. Not only because she was Jack's little sister but also because of her attitude and style. She was a very lively girl, a live wire that could change in an instant but also a very courageous and respected captain and _woman_. Elizabeth didn't know how she did it, and she admired her for it.

Almost as soon as Elizabeth had been thinking this she spotted Frankie amidst the crowd ahead of her. She smiled and met her before a trader selling an assortment of drinks. Teas and coffee and other beverages. Elizabeth was surprised to see Frankie so soon but once she heard her explanation she understood.

"Have you ever been with Jack when he buys anything? Let alone a ship? He'll be on that dock for three days before he get's a price he will pay." Frankie grinned as she looked through the trader's selection.

Elizabeth smiled pleasantly, she could see him doing just that.

"How is your shopping Miss Swann?" Frankie smirked as she handed the trader a few shillings and received a small brown parcel in return.

"Very well Captain Roberts." Elizabeth grinned beautifully at the formalities as they turned away from the trader's stall and as Frankie slid the parcel into the pocket of her jacket. "However I could use a little help."

"Oh and with what?"

Elizabeth blushed fleetingly "It's been quite some time since I have been around a young women of my age with an agreeable character."

"Oh I see, but I'm sorry I don't know anyone here to introduce you to them..."

"No, I'm talking about you!"

"I'm not agreeable, not nearly Liz."

"Well your close enough."

Frankie smirked and glanced around the market place, noticing several men making eyes at them both, Frankie ignored them and pulled her hand away from the trader's stall they had just passed. With a smirk she tossed a ring to Elizabeth, who caught it and sent Frankie a questioning glance.

"What do you need help with luv?"

Elizabeth smirked and slid the ring on her finger, a perfect fit and the azure stone looked very beautiful set into the dark silver ring.

"I wanted to know how you still act like this. You're saddled with so much responsibility, you are surrounded by pirates... _men _all day long and yet you still act like any other normal woman and wife. You have such a unique spirit which is never broken."

Frankie grinned "How much have you been watching me?"

Elizabeth smiled. "It's not that hard to hide it. Jack's the same way. It's a queer character to the world but everyone loves it so much."

"You've got to stop doing that Liz. It's not nice to make pirates all soft and sentimental."

Elizabeth smiled. "See, why can't I be like that? You make it look so easy."

Frankie smirked as they turned down the street. "Aye it is."

"How is it so easy for you and not for me then?"

"Because you are in love with Jack."

Elizabeth stopped. She just stared at Frankie. She knew Frankie knew that and she knew she and Jack made it clear that they loved each other but it was just hearing these words from Jack's sister that made her rather shocked. Frankie turned and looked at Elizabeth, she smiled brightly.

"You coming Liz?"

Elizabeth quickened her pace to reach Frankie and walk steadily beside her as they walked down the street towards the inner parts of town. Elizabeth was still silent and Frankie smiled at her sudden mood change, she decided to keep things light again.

"But to answer your question that's not me. Gabriel is the one who keeps me as I am. He keeps me as a women, wife as well as a captain and pirate. If I was without him you would see how I really am."

"How do you manage that with so much going on? How can he keep you so calm and collected."

"He has his ways" Frankie smirked

Elizabeth blushed beautifully, still not accustom to speaking about pirate ways and relationships with so much freedom. Frankie cast a glance at Elizabeth as they rounded a street corner.

"But you Liz sound like you need a night out. When was the last time Jack took you out for an evening alone?"

Elizabeth was silent. She didn't want to answer the question.

"Elizabeth?"

"Does a romantic sunset on the island count as one?"

"What!? You mean he never took you out before? Ever?"

Elizabeth hung her head and shook it mournfully. She hadn't expected him to. They knew each other very well, they were on the same ship, in the same crew and their affection for each other was evident. In Elizabeth's old life a person went to balls and dinner arties to establish oneself, protect good reputations and meet young men or women of your rank. Elizabeth had no use for any of this, besides she and Jack hadn't really gotten close until they were stranded on the island.

"I'll have to talk with him." Frankie shook her head as she looked at the sails on the horizon.

"No please. It's alright, I don't..."

"Liz you do. Don't worry Jack is good company, he'll show you a good time. You two need a night out after what you've been through. Don't worry it will be jolly good fun."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, she loved Frankie's accent. "But I don't think he'll like it. He doesn't seem like the kind of..."

"No worries luv, you just wait he might surprise you yet."


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter Eighty Three: Persuasion **

"You did what!?"

"Jack she told me you never took her out is that true?"

"That doesn't matter! You told her I would...?"

"Take her out tonight."

Jack stood on the docks, standing by the hull of the ship he had just bought. He hadn't wanted to buy it but Frankie had put him up to it. It was less likely for him to be hunted down with a ship he didn't steal than on he did. Besides Frankie had a plan, when Jack and Elizabeth were out she would get his money back.

Jack had been checking the condition of the hull and the ropes piled along the side of the ship when Frankie had approached him and bluntly told him to clean up because he was going out. And without even asking Frankie had ordered him about, telling him he had a date with Elizabeth this very evening and he had to be a gentleman and take her out as other men took out the women they were interested in courting. Jack couldn't believe he was hearing these words from her mouth but it seemed true, she was completely serious.

"Why do I have to change?" he pouted "She knows what I look like, she knows me."

Frankie couldn't help but smile as she pushed her hair off her shoulder.

"Because Jack this is a special night. You're not buyin' a drink for some random wench in Tortuga, you're taking Elizabeth out for a nice evening."

"A nice... what am I suppose to do?"

"Not get drunk or frisky Jack."

Jack grinned. "But that's what I do best luv."

Frankie rolled her eyes and walked past him and sat on a crate a few feet away.

"This is serious Jack. I got you the girl now you need to decide what you are going to do."

"I had her long 'fore you..."

"Minor technicality worm."

Jack shook his head as he leaned against another larger crate by his side. Folding his arms over his chest he watched her crafty little sister wondering why she had began to care all of a sudden.

"So, what have you got?"

"What?"

"Do you have an idea?"

"For?"

"Jack!"

Jack grinned and wiped his chin with a shimmer in his eyes.

"I could..."

"No."

"There's always.."

"No."

"How about.."

"Jack!"

Jack pushed himself off the crate and threw his arms in the air. "What am I suppose to do luv! She's not like all the other's."

"Damn right she isn't and you better not screw this up, cause if you do your dead... this time for sure."Frankie stood up and walked passed him.

"No pressure eh?" Jack grumbled

Frankie smirked and patted his shoulder.

"Just be that gentlemanly Jack that's in there somewhere and you'll do fine."

"It's the normal one she knows."

"Aye it's the normal, witty and flirty one she fell in love with but it's the kind, gentle adorning one she want's to live with."

Jack turned and watched Frankie as she walked away into the shadows. His face was scrunched in a bewildered but slightly proud look. He was thinking about the actually real possibility of living with Elizabeth, something he had sworn to himself he would never do, which he actually would like to do now. However, he was also thinking about how much his bossy little sister had grown up.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter Eighty Four: New Clothes**

Jack headed back to the Scarlett Tide finally about an hour or two before sunset. He had been working hard on his new ship the whole day and administering to finding a new crew. Frankie had come halfway through the afternoon with a few things. Jack hadn't talked to her because he had been too busy but when he went into his cabin before he left and found a parcel on his desk and a little note on his desk he knew she had been there. The note had read:

'_She'll be waiting on the Scarlett Tide before sunset, and don't be late you blotter._'

Jack had smirked and opened the parcel to find a set of clothes. Jack cringed. He hated new clothes they were always so stiff and uncomfortable. Besides he liked his old clothes and there was nothing wrong with them, there was no blood on them. And by his standards clothes were perfectly fine, clean in his eyes as long as there wasn't any blood on them. But Jack scowled as he pulled the clothes from the package. There was a clean white shirt, a dark grey and blue vest and a pair of navy slacks.

"She knows I'm not gonna to wear this." Jack grumped and he dropped the clothes on the desk. "Sides Lizzie's fine with me like I am."

Jack slumped down in his chair with his ever handy bottle of rum and took a swig as he stared at the clothes on the desk. He swished the rum about the bottle for five minutes, staring uncomfortably at the clothes on his desk before he gave a hearty sigh and got out of his chair, cast his coat, vest and belts aside and pulled off his shirt. He cast it on the floor and grabbed the new shirt, turned it over in his hands a few times then crumpled it up and shook it out repeatedly a few times before he was finally as satisfied as he was going to be then pulled it over his head. Jack was still grumbling as he tucked the shirt into his pants loosely and grabbed the vest, which was far too new. Jack pushed it aside and grabbed his old vest and put it on his a content smile. Jack didn't even look at the new pants he liked his far to much to abandon them so he grabbed his coat, dusted off his hat and put it on his head and slung his belt over his shoulder and shoved his pistol into his waistcoat. Jack walked out of the cabin and out onto the deck of the ship and then down the gang plank as he yelled to Gibbs that he was in charge from now until he returned, and that he was to keep a close eye on the ship. Gibbs waved him off and watched as Jack walked away.

The Scarlett Tide was on the other side of the harbour but it didn't take Jack long to get there, five minutes at a brisk pace, or swagger, brought him right before the grand ship. Jack didn't even stop to take in her beauty he just walked right up to the gangplank and began to swagger up it when he stopped dead.

"Hello Jack."

Jack stood and stared for but a moment, however for the couple it could have been all eternity. Before Jack at the top of the gangplank stood Elizabeth Swann, an Elizabeth Jack had never seen before, but a part of her he had always known was in her somewhere bursting to shone forth. Elizabeth was wearing her new dark plum dress with the snug sleeves and bodice, low swooping neckline and gentle train. Her dark golden locks were pulled up in a messy but incredibly beautiful bun, with delicate wisps of hair handing down here and there. She wore her large plum jewelled necklace and held her small black clutch-like change purse. Her eyes however, rimmed delicately with some of Frankie's knoll were glued on Jack, as he stood before her silently.

Jack took a step forward as a small grin crept onto his lips. Elizabeth let out her own gentle smile and Jack stopped before her, extended his hand to her which she took gladly.

"When I told ye a dress or nothin' I was rather hoping for the latter luv. But this might just suit ye best of all yet."

Elizabeth blushed softly and slowly pulled her hand from his. Jack watched her a she turned a full circle and faced him again.

"I look alright?" She inquired softly, as if she needed a reassurance she looked alright.

Jack grinned.

"Ye couldn't look better luv."

Elizabeth smiled beautifully and slowly took a step toward. Jack's eyes shown as he moved beside her and slowly lead her down the gangplank towards the deck.

They left the Scarlett Tide with Frankie watching from the shadows of the deck. She watched as Jack and Elizabeth walked down the docks and as Jack slowly slipped his arm around her waist and held her close as they walked out of sight. Elizabeth seemed very quiet but happy, it was clear she wasn't used to this kind of outing. She was used to going to ball and dinners where hardly an emotion was allowed to be shown, yet here she was going out with a man who liked her very much and let it show. She didn't know what the evening was going to hold and she was a little scared but she knew it was the start of something new and just one look in his eye made it feel right.


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter Eight Five: Wiley but Charming Admirer**

Jack had no idea where and what he and Elizabeth were going to do but he decided to just do what he did well and make it up as he went along. So to start he walked her through a bit of the town he knew, and some he didn't know. He pointed things out to her, told her stories and a few rumours he had heard. However, Jack wasn't a very intelligent and charming flirt or charming and dashing admirer so if they passed a shop and Elizabeth admired things he just patiently waited instead of buying her something or spoiling her. To Jack Elizabeth had everything and didn't need anything else, which was in fact true. Elizabeth looked but didn't buy anything, neither did she expect Jack to get her anything, she was out tonight to spend time alone with Jack not shop or whine.

So they continued to walk through town, through the ever darkening streets, when Jack decided it was time for a long over due drink. It would have been considered dinner but Jack wasn't very hungry. So he began to lead Elizabeth towards the harbour side of town and into the less valuable parts of town, filled with sailors and rather risky people.

"Jack where are we going?" Elizabeth asked quietly as she clutched his jacket as they passed a few rough looking sailors looking her up and down intently.

"Ye 'are been to a St. Tomas tavern luv... or any tavern?" he inquired with a smirk, looking down at her apathetic face.

"No... yes, once." she replied honestly but somehow she didn't feel comfort as she usually did when he smirked.

"Really?" Jack seemed surprised.

"Yes. Before I met you in Tortuga at the docks I followed you through the tavern."

Jack furrowed hi brow then his eyes widened a bit. "Ye got though that fight alright?"

Elizabeth smiled timidly. "Fought in it was more like it. I hit James over the head with a bottle."

Jack grinned brightly and almost laughed.

"I wish id had been there tu see it luv."

Elizabeth smiled but before she could reply turned abruptly when a man whistled off to their right. Immediately she grew closer to Jack and her eyes scanned across the group of men, Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply to the whistle when Jack pulled her closer as they walked past. Elizabeth gladly hugged herself against him, casting the indecent men a scowl, Jack smirked as they came to a cross in the street and thus into view of the tavern. Elizabeth looked up at the brightly lit tavern, almost bursting with noise and music and cringed as she looked at the name hanging above the door. '_Hopeless Haven_' the sign read but it was the other that hung below it which made her stiffen,_ 'Best grog and choicest company in the America's'._ Elizabeth grew stiff. _Where was Jack taking her? Was this his idea of a night out? _Elizabeth's muscles tightened as he pushed her on and into the tavern.

Inside they were greeted by dark wood, deep red cutins and rowley group of risky looking men and a host of despicable looking women. Most tables were full of jeering and flirting men but Jack pushed through them, spotting an empty table near the back of the tavern's large room. They sat down a few moment's later at the table, which was lined with several burning candles, and almost immediately the bar-maid was at Jack's side.

"What can I get ye swain?"

Elizabeth looked up abruptly at the use of the unfamiliar word.

"Two of ye best rum." jack replied without even asking Elizabeth, or even noticing Elizabeth's puzzlement.

"Coming right up." The bar-maid replied and walked away.

Jack leaned back in his chair and looked at Elizabeth with a smile.

"Ye look beautiful luv." He told her charmingly. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile and blush rather fiercely.

"Really?"

"Would I lie?" Jack asked dashingly then smirked with Elizabeth opened her mouth. "Don't answer that."

Elizabeth smiled.

"You look handsome tonight as well Jack." she replied with warm eyes, she lowered her eyes and Jack grinned. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a woman came up behind him and ran her hand along his shoulders. Jack turned and faced her as she sunk down into his lap, and smiled inches from his mouth. Jack smirked.

"Can I buy ye a drink swain?" She purred.

Elizabeth sat across the table with wide eyes, watching Jack sitting on the other side of the table looking perfectly happy with a strange woman sitting in his lap.

"Already got one." Jack smirked leaning back in his chair comfortably still but looking up at the woman.

"Then what takes ye fancy? Anything you want I'll give... gladly." She replied seductively, but Jack still just smirked.

"Sorry luv, I've already got all I want." He then looked over the table to Elizabeth who stared on in silence, too shocked to move. The young girl tossed Elizabeth a frown but Elizabeth just watched Jack, shocked.

"Ye're too late darlin'."

The women scowled at Elizabeth then Jack and pushed herself up out of Jack's lap and headed off into the crowds towards the next man who perked her interest without another word. Elizabeth and Jack hadn't even watched her go, they had just sat there staring at each other, Elizabeth fairly in more shock than Jack.

"That was unexpected." She smirked finally

"That wasn't you."

Elizabeth smiled gently as a tender blush whisked across her cheeks.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter Eighty Six: A Few Drinks**

Jack and Elizabeth sat at the little table in the back of the tavern for half an hour in nearly complete silence, they drank their rum and talked a bit but it was far to noisy and far too early, and not enough rum to get into a complete crazy conversation, since they had in fact talked about everything they could think of already.

"So do you know where we're going to go next? How we are going to square the debt with Jones?" Elizabeth inquired after several minutes of silence.

Jack waved his mug in the air calling for another drink then leaned down towards the table.

"I thought we were'nt goin' to do this luv." Jack smiled, his beautiful dark eyes shining in the close proximity to the multiple flames dancing before him.

"Do what?"

Elizabeth lowered her mug and licked a drop of rum off her bottom lip.

Jack grinned, watching her intently, his eyes roving over her face, wishing to kiss her again. But once again he smirked and sat back.

"Talk about that fish. I thought it was no talkin' like that 'night."

"About Jones? I didn't..."

"It's business luv."

"Yes, so?"

"I was under the impression that there was to be no business 'night, only..."

"Yes yes, I know."

Elizabeth looked down and picked up her mug, swishing the rum around in it, watching it as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. Jack ginned at her and leaned back down to the table, smiling at her over the flickering candles.

"Is that a problem luv?"

Elizabeth took a quick drink of rum and pouted out her lip as she looked down into her mug a moment. "I'm just tired of waiting. I'm twenty two years old, I should be married by now, I should have a husband and family, a little house somewhere..."

She looked up and met Jack's eyes. He was sitting up in his chair leaning his arms on the table watching her. Instantly she bit her lip and pushed her mug away, lifting her hand up and rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I think I've had quite enough rum."

Jack gave her a little smile and pushed the mug back towards her.

"Actually, I don't think ye've had quite enough yet luv." he gave her a kind grin. "We'll have a few more drinks then see how ye feel."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't think so Jack. I'd like to be able to speak for the rest of the night."

"Oh don't worry luv, you'll still be able to talk, saying what I don't know but ye'll be talking alright."

"Saying thing's you'd want to hear no doubt?"

Jack gave her an innocent pout. "Me? Ye've misjudged me Lizzie, I wouldn't na're think of even..."

"Too bad. You don't need to get me drunk to get me to talk."

Elizabeth stood up, taking Jack's shock to her advantage. She walked by the table and Jack grabbed her wrist.

"Where ye going luv?"

Elizabeth smiled as he released her. "Don't worry captain I'll be back."

Jack furrowed his brow, feeling quite put out as she walked away. Jack knew she'd come back but it was what he would do while she was away that made him forlorn. Because he'd be missing her, even thought she was still in the same room.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter Eighty Seven: Innocent**

Elizabeth turned away from the crowded bar with two mugs of rum and headed back to the table where Jack was waiting. The tavern had grown exceptionally crowded in the last few minutes and Elizabeth pushed her way through the men that seemed to be circling her like vultures. It seemed that the men took Elizabeth for a tavern wench and made it clear they were interested in her wears but Elizabeth made it equally clear she was not interested so she pushed through the crowds and finally came into view of Jack who seemed to be dealing with his own set of vultures.

He was sitting comfortably in his chair with a whole crowd of women around him, who seemed to be enjoying every bit of the story he was telling. Elizabeth walked closer and smiled at the sound of his voice, for he wasn't flirting but merely telling a story.

"...and then they made me their chief."

"Oh Captain Sparrow that must have been dreadfully frightening." One women exclaimed.

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and listened with a hidden smile, he looked awful proud and confident with himself at the moment.

"T'was nothing. 'Course the poor 'ol crew was hidden in the forest not too far off."

"Your so brave." another gushed.

Jack smirked and a women grabbed him and kissed him, Jack nearly fell out of his chair. Elizabeth bit back a choke of laughter, deciding it was time to intervene.

"Jack."

Jack pushed the women back, away from him and looked up to the crowd of women who had suddenly parted as Elizabeth stepped forward.

"Ho' are you?" The women demanded.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as she looked at Jack, rather examined him she did. He cleared his throat.

"Luv this isn't what it looks like."

"I am Elizabeth. Who are you?" Elizabeth faced the women rather solemnly.

"I am Anne."

"Well Anne, ye best be off."

"Ney, I think you be off, we were here first." Anne retorted.

Jack stood. "Ladies, please there's..."

"I don't think so. I was here first and you best leave before..."

"I had 'im first!" Anne snapped. "You go and find ye own man."

"This one is mine!" Elizabeth shot back.

Jack grinned.

"Xcuse me luvs, but.."

Elizabeth flinched, grabbed Jack and kissed him powerfully on the lips.

Anne nearly shrieked and the other women gasped as the kiss grew longer, deeper and more real. Jack moved his arms around Elizabeth, pulling her tightly to him and Elizabeth did her best to kiss him back as confidently as she could with everyone watching her. However within a moment she forgot the people watching them and opened her eyes as she continued to kiss him. Elizabeth held his cheek and intertwined her fingers in hi hair at the nap of his neck. Jack smirked against her lips and dove deeper into the kiss. However the second Jack did Elizabeth pulled away and faced Anne, as she still stood off to the side with large fiery eyes.

"You still think you had him first?" Elizabeth asked smugly.

Anne scowled and turned away in a huff with the other women and Elizabeth turned to Jack again.

"You were saying?"

Jack grinned. "'bout what?"

"I've never heard that story you told them."

"That's cause it's not all that good."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head as Jack grinned.

"Ye see luv, I save all me best ones. Not just anybody hears me best tales." Jack smirked fondly then swung Elizabeth around. Elizabeth smiled brilliantly and Jack's eyes narrowed with a expectant smile.

Jack pulled her upright and reached into his pocket. After tossing a few shillings onto the table Jack put his hand on Elizabeth's back and lead her away from the table.

"Where are..."

"I want to show you somethin'."

"What?"

Jack grinned and raised his eyebrows cunningly. "It's a surprise."

Elizabeth smiled but looked at him with questioning eyes. All Jack did was hold his smirk and lead her out of the noisy tavern and into the cool night air.


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter Eighty Eight: Warm Breezes and Palm Trees**

Jack walked Elizabeth towards the outskirts of town, after fighting off wenches Jack had been hit with an idea and decided to act on it, hoping it would turn out right rather than wrong like most of his brilliant plans.

So Jack lead Elizabeth through town and up the hill near the harbour, which overlooked the bay docked full of ships. The stars were brights, the harbour was full of beautiful dismal lights and a few random calls below could be heard on the ships. It was beautiful, very beautiful with the gentle warm air blowing at the palm trees, the ships sails and the vast array of flags. Jack had stopped several feet from the ledge while Elizabeth walked forward still, her eyes bright and her heart swelling. This was the most romantic spot Elizabeth had ever seen in her life, she looked down to the harbour where she could see the Scarlett Tide and all the other ships awaiting to be let free into the sea- it was such a beautiful sight.

She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Jack, her eyes sparkling beautifully. With a beautiful sincere smile she offered her hand to Jack, who smiled just as tenderly and stepped forward taking the hand in his for but a moment then moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her, in a hug from behind.

Elizabeth smiled adoringly at Jack as she nuzzled the side of her face into the crock of his neck. Jack grinned and gave her an affectionate little peck on her ear.

"Thank you Jack." She whispered "It's beautiful."

Jack was silent, he just watched her beautiful smile caressing her gorgeous face and was happy that finally he had done something right.

"How did you find this place?"

Jack subconsciously rubbed his face against hers as he thought up the best way to answer.

"Found it after we docked I did, was runnin' through here and... ah, never mind."

Elizabeth smirked tauntingly.

"Should I ask why?"

"Probably not."

Elizabeth smiled and put her hands on Jack's, as they were draped around her. His hands were rough and weathered but they were full of strength and love. Elizabeth looked down at them and gingerly ran her fingertips along the curves of his hands and across each raised vein. _So many things these hands must have encountered, so many tales each crease must tell_, she thought as she stroked them.

"Jack."

Jack was silent, her gave her a shallow questioning moan as she leaned her face against this again.

"Why did you become a pirate?"

Jack was silent a moment, wondering what prompted this sudden question.

"It's in me blood."

It was Elizabeth's turn to be silent now. She stood leaning against Jack as he lifted his head erect and stared down to the harbour below. All the ships below were bright with at least one lantern each, some crewmen stood around the ships tidying up and other crossing the docks and the streets before the harbour on business of their own accord.

"Are ye sure about this luv?" He asked woefully.

"About what?"

" 'bout comin'."

"With you?"

Jack lowered his head down onto her neck, where he nuzzled the side of her face in the most un-like Jack way she had ever seen or felt. It was so tender, so sad and solemn. Elizabeth turned her face to look up his face to his eyes.

"Of course I'm sure." She told him softly.

"It's not to late, ye can leave or stay here know luv."

"I know Jack. I don't want to though, I want to be with you."

"It won't be the same luv."

"The same as what? Before?"

"Aye. It'll be more dangerous."

"I know."

Jack was silent a moment as he looked back down to the harbour where his new ship lie, silent and dark. Worry seized Jack like he had never felt before, the possibilities of what might happen when he found Jones racing through his mind. Jack breathed deeply and looked down at Elizabeth, and how beautiful she looked, so unlike what she had looked like the first time he laid eyes on her. She had been beautiful then as well but she hadn't had that wild sparkle in her eyes, that strain of _pirate _hadn't been visible, not like tonight.

"I don't want ye hurt."

Elizabeth turned her face to his and looked up at his apprehensive one, her own eyes searching his sincere ones.

"If an'thing happened to ye luv, I..."

Elizabeth lifted her hand to his cheek and held it gently in her soft cool palm.

"Nothing is going to happen Jack. Do you think anyone would ever mess with Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack grinned for a moment of smart pride as he looked down at her with black eyes shining like diamonds in the mellow moonlight, and dim firelight from below and behind them.

"I keep thinkin' that and they keep tryin'."

Elizabeth smiled tenderly now and turned back to the harbour. Jack watched her, hoping she wasn't thinking of a way to defy him.

"Whatever happen's love I need you to trust me, no matter what."

Elizabeth turned to him with a dismayed smile.

"I thought a pirate never trusted anyone."

Jack turned his face away, his jaw tight. He had forgotten telling her that and most likely she wouldn't let him change his mind. But Jack's eyes widened slightly when Elizabeth's gentle finger tapped the side of his cheek and pulled it to face her.

"Jack I've always trusted you."

"'ven when I told ye not to?"

She smiled delicately. "Yes. Your not a very good teacher when it comes to trust."

Jack rolled his eyes childishly and looked straight into her dark eyes. Her smile faded off her face as Jack's did and they stared at each other.

"Don't do anything stupid Jack." she pleaded. "Please don't."

Jack never lowered his eyes, he just held her gaze.

"I'll do anythin' it takes to keep ye safe luv, even if it is incredibly stupid."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed with a daunted look. Jack lifted his hand to her cheek where he bushed it tenderly beneath his finger tips.

"I give you my word luv, as a pirate, ye'll be safe with me." He whispered

"No good, I know too many pirates." Elizabeth replied softly.

Jack grinned expectantly and watched her closely.

"Well your just gonna have to take me word over their's now won't you luv?" Jack asked as he pushed a few stray stands of hair behind her ears, while staring into her dark eyes.

Elizabeth met his eyes, her own holding a mixture of emotions. She knew he was telling the truth and she knew she trusted him but as to how far he would want her to take that was the only problem, it was the only thing that scared her.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter Eighty Nine: Goodnight Beautiful**

Jack took Elizabeth back to the Scarlett Tide not too long after that. The deck was quiet except for one as they arrived but their was light emitting from the cracks underneath the door. Elizabeth had been walking a step of two ahead of Jack, he seemed surprisingly reluctant to reach the Tide's deck, and when they arrived at the end of the gangplank Jack stopped causing Elizabeth to stop mid step on the deck. She turned and faced him, standing unbeknownst to her in the exact spot she had been standing when he had come to fetch her earlier that evening. Elizabeth tugged for his hand but Jack loosened his grasp on her hand after a lingering moment and watched her in silence, staring up at her devotedly, with her beautiful golden face framed in the soft firelight from a nearby lantern and the pale moonlight.

"Night luv." He told her softly after a very long moment of intent silence.

"What...? You're not coming?"

"Where luv?" Jack asked with a tired and solemn tone, not breaking the deep eye contact.

Elizabeth shifted rather timidly and with averted her eyes with a gentle but adorable blush.

"To bed."

Jack watched her a moment, his own eyes searching her beautiful face, but as her eyes slowly drifted up to his slowly his grew deep and rather sad. Although these words coming from her were actually quite shocking he didn't show it. He had come so far, and he knew the evening drinking rum were putting words in her mouth, he didn't want to jeopardize that. Even though Jack would usually take advantage of the situation he wouldn't do it this time, he wouldn't do it to Elizabeth. Jack was thinking of the long term affects surprisingly he didn't want to give Elizabeth any reason to hate him or any reason to regret anything the rest of her life. Besides Jack wouldn't feel right, he knew how she felt about that and he wouldn't jump on the first opportunity he had.

"Can't luv." he told her solemnly, still not breaking adoring eye contact with her.

"Why not?"

"It's not right."

"Since when do you.."

"I'm not going to luv, and you don't want..."

"But I do Jack. I want you to come. I want you to.."

"Nay, you don't."

"... what?.."

"No you don't luv. You've been pushing me away for weeks now, you wouldn't..."

"But I do. You've been so kind to me, I want to.."

"Ye're drunk luv."

Elizabeth stared blankly at Jack for a moment, trying to think of something to say he wouldn't come back to with an objection but he stopped her.

"Goodnight Lizzie. Ye look beautiful tonight."

Elizabeth swallowed a retort and lowered her head slightly, feeling rather ashamed of herself.

"Thank you Jack, and thank you for the wonderful night."

Jack gave her a little grin and tipped his hat to her charmingly then turned and headed down the gangplank.

"Pleasant dreams luv." Jack called gently over his shoulder as he swaggered down the ramp.

Elizabeth watched him go, rather forlornly.

"You too Jack." She replied softly then turned and walked away towards the hold feeling a little foolish and embarrassed for trying to get Jack to bed with her.

She was however grateful Jack had rejected her, although she had been hoping he would say yes and come with her she had forgotten the reality of it and the seriousness. Elizabeth cast a looked over her shoulder down the docks where she could see his vague shadow moving through the few people gathered there.

_Why did he have to be so kind to her? She was suppose to hate Pirates, after all she had been raised that way. But why, then, did she love him so much, she couldn't stop thinking about him? Why did he have to be so..._ Elizabeth shook her head as a small adoring smile crept onto her lips. No wonder she loved him so much, he was Captain Jack Sparrow.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter Ninety: Morning**

Elizabeth immerged from the hold the next morning to a relatively quiet deck. Most of the crew were about the port she guessed, either on business or pleasure. She looked around the deck as she took in a deep breath of warm morning sunshine, then picked up her skirts and walked to the side of the ship and looked across the harbour. She was wearing a dark blue dress this morning, somewhat tattered but very beautiful and rouge looking. She decided she would wear a dress today, and see how it went while working on the ship. Her hair was done in a messy bun and her eyes still were rimmed with a touch of knoll from the night previous. She looked beautiful as she stood at the side of the ship in the glorious sunshine, and people noticed.

A sharp whistle caught Elizabeth's attention, turning sharply to look across the ship she heard a call above her.

"Mornin' beautiful, what's with the dress?"

Elizabeth looked up and spotted Alex hanging from the rigging nearly ten feet above her. Elizabeth smiled brilliantly and shielded her eyes from the sun, calling back to him as he climbed down.

"I'm taking a few lesson's from your captain."

Alex smiled as he dropped to the deck and walked over to her, wiping his brow with the back of her hand.

"Aye I can see that." he smirked then made a turning motion with his finger.

Elizabeth turned a circle before him as she was bidden and Alex whistled again for a long but teasing moment. She stopped, facing him, with a beautiful and pleased smile

"Lookin' pretty money in that getup darlin'." He nodded as he leaned on the railing beside her.

"Thank you."

Elizabeth and Alex had become good friends during her time on the Scarlett Tide. Ever since she and Jack had ignored each other Elizabeth had spent her time either with William or getting to know Alex and a few other's in Frankie's crew, however she seemed more attached to Alex than any others. He was a very kind young man, three years older than she, handsome dark hair and brilliant green eyes. Rather fond of fun and songs but strong and usually solemn and very wise for his age. He was a very good friend of Malone, and thus was mainly in charge of Malone's huge cutlass. Another Elizabeth had got to know quite well was Peter, a small but strong middle-aged Irish man with fiery red hair. He was quite open with his opinions but was very kind and funny. He was one of Frankie's cohorts, along with Malone.

"So how was ye're little date last night?" Alex asked with a rather cocky smirk.

Elizabeth smiled and rested her hands on the railing a foot or two down from him, pushing back a few strands of hair that had escaped her bun and were now blowing across her face in the wind.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on darlin', all the crew knew about it. Ye think he was the only one who saw ye all dressed up?" Alex smiled kindly and Elizabeth rolled her eyes playfully.

"It was very nice, thank you for the intrest."

"Everythin' go alright?"

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "Concerned?"

Alex laughed gently and gave her a brotherly look. "Not about ye're capability luv, but I've heard stories about _him_."

"Jack?" She smirked. "Is this what this is about? Jack is a gentle as a kitten, don't worry about him."

"Aye gentle he might be, but gentlemanly- I don't think so. And what I've seen of you ye're the most lady like women I've 'are met."

Elizabeth smiled brightly. "Is any pirate properly behaved?"

Alex smirked and shook his head.

"Ah fast this mornin' arn't ye."

"I learn from the best." She gave him a smile in return. "Have you seen the captain this morning?"

"Yours or mine?"

Elizabeth smiled again, as he mentioned _her _captain. She couldn't help but smile, if either it was just the mention of Jack or the mention that he was her captain- and not in the sense that she was part of his crew.

"Yours."

"Ah, left at sunrise with Peter. Malone was left in charge which means she'll prob'ly be gone till sundown or later. A few supplies she had to deal with and settin' Captain Sparrow's ship a-sail as well."

"Jack got a ship finally?"

"Aye, yesterday early mornin'. Fast little frigate. Mite smaller than the Tide but serviceable and weathered well. A few good voyages she's got in 'er I'd say." Alex replied squinting as he looked across the harbour. "A good ship she be, 'course not as well off as the Pearl but she's got a mite in 'er that could be as spirited as a legends of such ships."

"Where is this ship docked?"

"Near end of the harbour yonder. You a-goin' tu find 'er?"

Elizabeth gave Alex a smile as she turned away from the railing and he rolled his eyes with a glint of felicity.

"Of course ye are."


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter Ninety One: Busy**

Elizabeth headed off through the harbour streets with a pleasant spring in her step. It was a beautiful day and Elizabeth was looking forward to seeing Jack's new ship. She was also hoping that Jack having a new ship of his own would also mean they would be leaving port soon. She didn't _not _like St. Tomas, it held many good memories with her, but it was holding them back and holding back Elizabeth and Jack. Jack needed his debt retracted, taken care of, before he and Elizabeth could be free do what they pleased and be totally free of any worry. Elizabeth, although anxious to get going, wasn't going to pressure the move. She knew what dangers the sea held for Jack now and Elizabeth didn't want to put either him or any of them in danger. She would be completely content waiting here a bit longer before the debt was settled or forever, living on land with Jack. But Jack was not one to live on land, he would never do that, it wasn't in his blood, in his heart. His heart was with the sea, and certain respects he was like the sea. He was as spirited and changing as the sea, just like another she had been told about and had the pleasure of meeting not too long before.

Elizabeth looked to the cove's mouth and smiled as she walked by the ships tied there, watching the men working there she wondered what kind of work would be going on at Jack's new ship. She was rather hoping they would need help for she still wasn't sure how to greet Jack after how her pathetic goodnight had gone the night before.

Elizabeth lowered her face as she thought of this and blushed. She only vaguely remembered the things said but she still knew what she had proposed. How stupid she had been. How much of a pathetic women she had been, so influenced by a bit of rum and a handsome man. However Elizabeth was grateful for one thing- Jack's refusal. She would have never expected it but she was very surprised and happy he had refused her. This had made Elizabeth, once she was thinking straight again, respect Jack even more.

As Elizabeth was nearing the ship, or what she had been told was the ship she stopped and gazed at the beautiful wooden mass. It was just as Alex had described it. It was slightly larger than the Pearl, lighter wood than the Pearl also but it seemed cold and impersonal. This was quite a queer way to describe a ship but it was true, it didn't seem as inviting as the Pearl had been. However, suddenly that changed. As Elizabeth's eyes roved around the ship, across the beautifully but simple carved bow and the huge grey sails, movement and a voice caught her attention.

"Tie back that cannon lad! ... You 'elp 'im with that! Gibbs! Where's Master Gibbs boy, he's supose to be...!?"

Elizabeth smiled to herself. Without Mr. Gibbs poor Jack would be lost.

"Here Captain!"

Elizabeth smiled and made her way along the ship towards the gangplank when Ragetti ran down the gangplank with Pintel close behind. Elizabeth stopped and furrowed her brow as they ran past her, halted to a stop and ran back to her. They hid behind her best they could as Jack appeared at the railing yelling.

"You bloody..."

Elizabeth smirked and raised an eyebrow. Jack looked completely innocent and his anger drained off his face the second he looked upon Elizabeth's smile.

"Is there any particular reason you have Pintel and Ragetti running from the ship?" She inquired sweetly.

"He's tryin' to kill us." Ragetti exclaimed as he hid behind Elizabeth, berley peaking over her shoulder.

Pintel was a few feet away standing half behind a pile of crates and otherwise silent.

"He's what?" Elizabeth asked looking up at Jack, surprised but with a laughing smile tugging at her lips. Elizabeth then turned, after she got a little intimate smile from Jack, and looked over her shoulder at Ragetti.

"What happened?"

"We brought 'em 'is sail he asked us to get and 'e just ran us off the ship, yellin' and wavin' 'is pistol around." Ragetti replied

"Wavin' it around?" Pintel exclaimed from his hiding spot. "Shoved it in our faces 'e did!"

"I did not!" Jack yelled from the ship.

"Yes ye did!"

"I did not!"

Elizabeth smiled, rolling her eyes at the boys, it was comical but it was annoying as well.

"Yes ye did! We saw ye!" Ragetti defended.

"Well ye should have brought back the right sheet, as I told ye, and not the wrong one!" Jack yelled back.

Ragetti furrowed his brow and Pintel was silent. Elizabeth smirked and shook her head- typical.

"Now go back and get what ye were suppose to! And don't come back till ye have it!" Jack yelled.

"But we.."

"I have to do everythin'!" Jack waved them off and scowled down at the cowardly men."I don't care, then don't come back! Ye can't... don't come back, don't even _try _tu find it!"

Elizabeth gave a little smile to Ragetti and looked up to Jack sweetly.

"I'll go with Ragetti and Pintel to get the sheet...?

"Sail." Ragetti whispered, Elizabeth turned her head slightly to Ragetti then looked back up at Jack.

"...the sail Jack. And we'll be back with the right one."

"Aye, with poppet we'll be back in a jiff, and we'll have ye're right sail captain." Pintel smiled, coming out from behind his hiding spot.

"Ney, ye'll be goin' alone ye two yellow bellied..."

"Jack." Elizabeth called. Jack closed his mouth.

"I'll go, I don't mind at all, besides it will give me a chance to get to know a few more things about ships."

"Luv, all ye need to know about ships I'll teach ye. These two couldn't teach no one anythin'. If ye want to..."

Elizabeth smiled and endearingly blew a kiss to Jack.

"We'll be back soon."

And with a sudden turn she walked away with Ragetti and Pintel as Jack watched her leave and yet again disobeying him.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter Ninety Two: Found**

Pintel and Ragetti lead Elizabeth expertly through the sparse crowds and narrow streets, explaining a few things as they went along but mostly whining about how Jack had overreacted and they had done nothing wrong. Elizabeth didn't mind after a bit of silence crept it's way into the conversation, she busied herself with watching the people they passed or the shops they hurried by. It was nice to have the opportunity to look at shops and people going about their normal lives as she had ben able to do the day she had gone shopping alone. Because when she went out with Jack she found herself watching him instead of what they were doing or where they were going, which was quite often.

It took them only ten short minutes until they found themselves before the shop fitted with supplies and works of a ship.

The shop if fact looked a lot like a blacksmith shop and shoppers were sparse but Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth walked in unaffected of the lack of business. Elizabeth, seemingly the only women to walk through those doors was very comfortable. This shop was a great deal like William's old blacksmith shop back home, which she had visited countless times during their courtship, she was not afraid of a hot, dirty, drafty shop. Then again she did live with pirate now. So Elizabeth followed they two queer pirates through the door and towards a small man working at a large table next to a second, an older man, who was very clearly blind but sewing a sail with extreme expertise.

"We're lookin' for a sail mate, have ye got one?" Pintel asked the man outright as he stopped a few feet away. The small man looked at him blankly and the blind man just ignored Pintel.

Ragetti stood several feet away delicately running his hand over different coils of rope and moving onto a wide selection of pails, mops and hammers.

"A small one, for the front d'are." Pintel continued, making jesters to indicate a ship.

"Don't touch that!" The man called loudly, Ragetti jumped and nearly dropped a book he had been looking at.

"That's not fur sale!" She man continue.

Ragetti set the book down, after a second warning look from Elizabeth, where he had got it and moved back towards her and Pintel.

"'xcuse me, I'm lookin' for a sail." Pintel waved his hand before the man's face, who scowled and turned back to his work.

"What kind of sail ye need?"

"It's fur the front of th..."

"Ney, it's fur the that top tis what's it's for." Ragetti interrupted.

"Ney, it's fur the front." Pintel turned to him harshly

"What's it's called? Which sail do ye want and I'll tell ye if it's for the front or the top." The shop owner suggested, with a very flat tone.

Both Pintel and Ragetti were silent, Elizabeth looked at them both earnestly because it was clear they were testing the shop owner's patience.

"Well didn't Jack tell you what it was called?" She asked.

"'course he did." Pintel grumbled then turned to Ragetti.

"Tell 'er what its called."

Ragetti shrank back at his commanding tone.

"It's the a... it's..."

"I believe your looking for a Topgallant."

Elizabeth didn't move, her mouth suddenly growing dry she was motionless as Pintel and Ragetti both turned and faced the new speaker. She didn't turn, however, she didn't need to, she knew that voice.


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter Ninety Three: Cat and Mouse**

Ragetti stared at the man in the doorway, then looked to Pintel who seemed far less concerned.

"Ney, I don't think so. He na're said that, I'd remember that one."

Ragetti lifted his hand to point at the man as he stepped inside the shop and walked towards them rather proudly. Even his steps Elizabeth knew, her skin crinkled and she fought back a shiver.

"'ho are you?" Ragetti asked

The man smiled lightly and walked forward, looking Ragetti up and down distastefully but then turning back to Elizabeth and looked _her _up and down, lingering as he watched at her intently. Two militia appeared at the door as he stared and Pintel gulped.

"Not good."

"You should ask your friend this yourself... Miss Swann?"

"Why ask me, you seem to have all the answers. Or price yourself upon such, isn't that right Cutler?" She replied bitterly.

Cutler smiled and appeared at her side. She grimaced at the close proximity between them and turned her face away from his brash one. Pintel and Ragetti both exchanged proud looks at her subtle verbal jab but Cutler merely kept his icy smile and questioned her again.

He stepped back and looked around the shop as he circled her, as a hungry vulture would a near dead animal in a deseert.

"Where is Mr. Turner on this fine day? I would have assumed he would have been at your side, as always."

"You have assumed wrong... as always."

"Oh... he he." Pintel chuckled under his breath, quite happy with Elizabeth's perfect attitude and blend of subtle insults by turning Cutler's words against him. Pintel was happy Elizabeth was apparently turning out to be a very good _pirate-in-training_.

"Excuse me sir, but that can I do for ye?" The shop owner asked, interrupting the harsh stare between Elizabeth and Cutler.

Cutler smiled cooly at the shop owner and faced him. "Nothing thank you, but I will remove these filthy pirates from the premisses, by order of the King himself. Mr. Smythersen."

Cutler waved in the two guards standing by the door and Pintel and Ragetti jumped for action but Elizabeth was far too quick.

Elizabeth jumped as soon as Cutler had shut his mouth and pulled her sword from her belt, holding it to Cutler's throat as she held him still with her other hand. Cutler was not used to this kind of action and not a good fighter, so he didn't move, he didn't attempt to. He had heard the rumours of how great a swordsman William Turner was and Elizabeth, being taught personally by him, he knew of her skill as well and preferred not to challenge it.

"Not another step!" Elizabeth called harshly. Cutler raised his hand slightly as he gulped, the sword hovering over his throat Elizabeth pulled him back. The guards halted immediately and Pintel and Ragetti stared in amazement.

"You will let us go free."

"You think this wise? Your pardon has just doubled for threatening the life of a Lord." Cutler grumbled. Elizabeth pulled the sword tighter against his throat.

"Well it won't matter if we get away will it?"

"You think you can best my men alone?"

"You apparently don't knew me very well then sir. You would do well to watch your tone, you do not know of what danger I am capable of, let alone my friends here."

"A governor's daughter, hardly." Cutler replied berley even attempting to look at the other two washed up pirates.

"Ah." Elizabeth smiled. "That's where you have underestimated me."

"And how could I underestimate a..."

There was a call from outside and the noise of a fast moving crowd.

"_In here!"_ Called a man from outside. Elizabeth saw the blur of red outside and she knew it was the militia coming to Beckett's rescue.

"Pirate." She whispered then threw Cutler forward into the two guards, knocking all three to the ground.

She then turned and ran out the back door of the shop after Pintel and Ragetti as Cutler scrambled to his feet, clutching his throat and coughing as he gasped for regulated breaths.

"After them!" He yelled as the whole troop of militia filled into the shop, and then ran through the back door as bidden.

Cutler grumbled with anger as he moved aside and regained his dignity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second the trio were out the door they were no where in sight. Pintel and Ragetti both ran off to the right and Elizabeth was pushed to the left. She ran down the street as she was pushed and jostled along by people and animals alike. Elizabeth kept looking over her shoulder as she ran, which caused quite a bit of stumbling, only to see Cutler standing in the doorway of the shop yelling to his guards. Elizabeth turned and faced the dense crowds again as she pushed through them with violent vigour and anger. People shouted at her as she pushed them to the side and a few men swore. Elizabeth didn't care, the truth was she was scared. She looked through the crowds and down streets as she passed them ardently, painfully looking for Pintel or Ragetti but they were gone. All she saw was the blurs of people as she ran past them and the yells of the militia as they ran after her and pushed through the crowds with equal force.

Cutler was gone now, out of sight but he'd be back. Elizabeth _knew _he was going to be back and she knew this time a pistol wouldn't give her her escape.

As Elizabeth ran she took every turn she thought would bring her further away from her followers, however, this wasn't the case. The militia were still close behind her, throwing the crowds to the side with ease and no conscience. Running as fast as she could Elizabeth found herself running for the harbour and directly to the ship. She stopped immediately, staring ahead at the ships she would have come upon if she had run just one more street down.

"_Jack_."

Elizabeth turned abruptly and ran down the street running parallel with the harbour. She was running as fast as her legs allowed her and sweat beaded on her brow and tears burned at her eyes as she though how stupid she had been, how stupid she had been thinking. She had been leading the militia right to Jack.

"_Run Jack_." Her heart screamed within her rapidly beating chest. _"Run, oh please Jack- Run!"_

Her pledging wouldn't help her very much because the next corner she rounded brought her face to face with five militia. Elizabeth was seized immediately upon command and she looked up, hatefully as she began to gasp for regulated deep breaths of air since she had finally come to a stop. The muscles in her legs tingled and her fists were clenched. However managed to hold her head up high and stare his cocky smile down with her own malicious spite.

"We meet again Miss Swann."


	99. Chapter 99

**Next Ninety Four: Sacrifice**

Jack stood behind his desk in the dim cabin, leaning against the long book shelves under the window. He was waiting for Elizabeth, he had been waiting for a few hours and was growing anxious. She was suppose to meet him after she returned with Pintel and Ragetti but they never came back. It was nearly noon now. Jack threw his hat down onto the shelves covered with a book or two and a scrap of paper here and there a few feet down from him.

Typical to his nature Jack had his bottle of rum nearby, half empty, and surprisingly _two _mugs on the desk behind him. Jack cast a glance at the inviting bottle next to him, sighed as he picked it up and looked out to the bright noonday sun as he uncorked it for the fifteenth time, wondering and mumbling to himself about- where the hell was Elizabeth?

Suddenly the door burst open and Jack lowered the bottle from his lips to turn suddenly in mid sentence with himself.

"Captain!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cutler sat pleasantly at the large desk in the cold office overlooking the fort's courtyard. It was very much colder than his office in Port Royal and less personal but it was temporary. Cutler tapped the desk anxiously. He knew he was coming, surly he would have gotten word and surely he would come to try and have her released. He was her fiancé, he was likely very concerned about her well being and safety as most men would be. He would come, he would see it as an act of honour if not concern and love. He was a smart man, well versed but proud- yet his care for her would overrule that- he was sure of it. But he must come with the compass, it would be much better and if not fine. He would hang them both, it didn't matter to him. He rather hoped to hang them both but which one it didn't matter.

There was a knock at the door.

"_Ah, finally."_ Cutler smiled to himself.

"Enter."

The door opened and a guard stepped inside, saluted and spoke.

"Lord Beckett, there is a man..."

"Yes, yes, send him in."

"Yes sir."

Cutler stood as the guard nodded and disappeared. However he froze as Captain Jack Sparrow, _himself_, walked through the door instead of William Turner.

Jack walked across the room fearlessly but stopped several feet from the desk and started at Cutler menacingly. Cutler managed to recover quite quickly and straightened up with dignity and waved the guard away. The door was shut and there was a split second of silence.

"You have something of mine mate, it be best if ye hand it over 'for things get dangerous." Jack spit out bitterly.

"I seem to be at fault Captain, what property of yours do I currently find myself possessing?"

Jack stared a moment, with a look Cutler had never seen from Jack before, it was so angry so fear inspiring.

"Elizabeth."

Cutler blinked.

"Mr. Turner's fiancé?" he asked stupidly.

"Ney, Elizabeth Swann. Release her?"

"You expect me to release her only because you've asked me? She has an appointment with the gallows, as do you for that matter. Which is something I do not readily forget."

Jack pulled out his pistol and held it level to Cutler's face.

"Ney, I expect you to do as I say because I asked ye _nicely_."

"I see."

Cutler faced him a long moment, neither moving until Cutler braved a cold smile and turned, walking away from Jack.

"If you had come to kill me, I would already be dead, as would you. Put the pistol away Jack." He said as he stopped at the large window and looked out at the clear sky, very comfortable and confident.

Jack lowered his pistol but seethed with anger. There was silence for another moment, then Cutler turned and faced Jack.

"I have to admit, you took me quite by surprise Jack. I had never expected to see the day when you walked freely to your fate."

"You still thinkin' that?"

"It would seem so, wouldn't it?"

"Then ye're wrong." Jack retorted bitterly. "I'm here to get Elizabeth."

"That is what makes this meeting so strange. I was expecting on meeting Mr. Turner this afternoon, not you."

"You won't be seeing him, not now anyway."

"And he trusts you to have his fiancé released?" Cutler asked quite astonished.

"I came here on me own accord, and it's _Elizabeth _not his fiancé." Jack replied quite sharply.

"As you wish. Then what are you doing here exactly?"

"I'm here to make sure you have Elizabeth released."

"You have a proposal?"

"Aye." Jack nodded. "As a matter of fact I do."

Cutler's eyebrows raised slightly, apparently caught of guard.

"Surprised?"

"Quite."

Jack fashed a bitter grin, people always underestimated him and that's what he loved using against them.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter Ninety Five: A Moment**

Elizabeth Swann stood in the dim, drafty cell as she watched a man nearing her in the shadows of the passageway leading out of the prison. Elizabeth thought nothing of it but scorn, until she caught sight of Jack close behind and another guard behind him. Elizabeth stood up and stumbled to the bars immediately as the guard shoved Jack along.

"You have one minute _pirate_." The guard spat bitterly as Jack stumbled, seeming weak almost.

Jack pulled himself up and stepped towards the cell, ignoring the spite filed comment, where Elizabeth's pleading hands were begging to hug him, or just touch him hoping he was alright.

"Jack what are you doing here? You have to leave, you..."

Elizabeth's eyes searched his face ardently, her eyes darting and full of concern. She didn't notice until now a small bruise on Jack's jaw and a drip of blood at the edge of his mouth. She lifted her hand to his face and cradled his beautifully sculpted face in her palm, before lightly touching the bruise and then the blood on his lip.

"What happened? Are you..."

Jack, however, was silent and intercepted her hand, pulling it from his cheek and holding it firmly in his own hand. His loving dark eyes were serious and his face sad.

"Lizzie ye have to listen to me, this time for once do as I say luv."

Elizabeth stared at him, his completely solemn face and the sincerity of his voice brought tears to her eyes. She knew he was going to tell her something that would break her heart, Jack was never serious, he was never sad like this, he...

"Jack your scaring me. What's going on?"

She couldn't help but ask it, she hadn't wanted to but she did. She wanted him to be teasing her, she wanting him to _lie_. Her fingers shook as they hung from his, Jack felt this and tightened his grasp affectingly, but like _he didn't want to let go_.

"They're gonna let you go luv, they're going to let you out but ye have to go straight to the docks, don't look back. You have to leave port and na're come back."

Elizabeth's eyes were filling with tears, she grasped Jack's hand tighter and reached out and grabbed hold of his jacket lapel with the other.

"You mean _us _don't you? We're _both_ going... _right_?"

Her voice broke with emotion. Jack's eyes were clouded but there were no tears. Tht would make it too hard, besides Jack didn't cry- no real man cried they were all stern and unemotional. _Right_? Jack asked himself. _Then why did he want to cry now? Why did he want to just hold Elizabeth and cry?_

"Promise me you'll go luv." Jack said sincerly, doing eveyrhting he could to keep his voice level and free from sadness, pushing those thoughts from his mind.

_She needs strength right now_. He told himself. _Come on Jackie, you've got to be strong... to get her and you through this. _

"You're coming arn't you Jack?" She pleaded, groping his hand and the collar on his jacket.

"_Luv_... promise me."

Moisture now rimmed his eyes as well, they were not tears but bitter sadness, those words hurt so much to say. He knew they both knew what was to happen next, and even though he had wished to spare her of that maybe it was better she knew what was happening. Maybe it was better she knew he was to stay.

"No." She stamped her foot defiantly as tears rolled down her cheeks, as if she had hear his thoughts like he had spoken them out loud, her voice was completely unlike her own.

It was so full of pain, so full of sadness and bitterness. She had never seen him so close to tears, so emotional, she had never seen him like this before, and had never really wished to see him like this either. She needed his strength all the time and his witty nature to make her forget danger and sadness, if she saw him sad it would only make things harder, make this moment hurt so much deeper. Even though she knew she needed his strength she was angry at him for it, she just wanted him to run, to be a coward, to be proud and worried about his life- she wanted him to run away. Anything for him to be safe, or even pull another stupid stunt and get them both out. But never, never had she wanted him to do the right thing, the _noble_ thing and turn himself in for her... _never_.

"No, you can't leave, you can't stay here! Jack, _no_!"

"I love ye Lizzie, don't ever forget that."

"That's enough, times up." The guard stepped towards the cells, but the two lovers didn't move.

Jack reached through the bars and stroked her face tenderly with his hand as he whispered.

"I love ye."

Elizabeth gripped his hand tightly in her two as tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his hand as she kissed his palm devotedly.

The guard grabbed Jack and hauled him back, ripping the two apart harshly and tugged Jack around to clap him in irons. Jack winced as the cold iron snapped across his wrists, once again he was bound in chains, but he never would have thought he'd come here willingly. Jack looked over his shoulder to the cell where Elizabeth stood, tears staining her beautiful face. Jack looked at the other guard and spoke powerfully but his tone was of heartbreak.

"You've got me, now let 'er go."

The guard sneered, however he did have orders and what Jack had just told him were his orders.

The guard nodded to another man dressed in a crisp red uniform, who went to the cell and unlocked it, grabbed Elizabeth roughly by the arm and hauled her out. Elizabeth immediately tugged to get free, trying to move towards Jack but the guard pulled her equally hard along and down the passageway away from Jack. Elizabeth turned and watched as Jack started to fade into the shadows. Tears still rolled down her cheeks as she fought with the guard who pulled her along but finally after hitting him in the stomach and then hitting the back of her fist back against his nose he released her, she turned and ran back to Jack. Jack opened his arms as much as he could to her as she threw her arms around him, holding him tightly as they kissed. Tears fell from Elizabeth's eyes as she kissed Jack. It is so sorrowful and heartbreaking to think that this might be the last time they would ever be together. The kiss didn't last very long, for the guards jumped forward again and ripped the pair apart, but it was equally painful for both Jack and Elizabeth.

"Go Lizzie." He whsipered, inches away from her face as they were first pulled apart, he was straining to stay close to her, to rest his forehead on hers but the guards pulled as they swore at each other for their stupididy.

"Jack, I can't I dont..."

"I'll find you." He innterrupted, not wanting to be talked out of doing this by her pain. His dark eyes were rimmed with pain, but ELizabeth knew what he was saying and what he was doing. Jack's heart hurting more than he has ever felt before.

"I love you." was all she could say, she whsipered it painfully.

"Keep running, I'll find you." he continued as the guard grabbed Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tugged towards Jack to be let free but the guard denied her. Elizabeth reached out her hand as far as she could for Jack, but he didn't move, he didn't try and take it he just stared into her eyes with his dark ones misty. Elizabeth's tears seemed to have halted but her cheeks were still damp as she was pulled away relentlessly by the guard who ignored her kicking and tugging. He swore under his breath at her but Elizabeth didn't hear. She just watched Jack grow steadily further and further away.

"No... Jack no!" She cried, nearing the door.

"I'll find you."

Was the last thing she heard from him as they dragged him into the cell and her away, through the door and out of view, out of ear shot.

**Please review guys. **

**If you want to see the end of this I need encouragement. I really love this story and are convinced you'll love the end as well, so please review. (One word even counts, i need it all) I don't want to sound desparate, just wondering if you like it. **

**Thanks, you guys are the best.**


	101. Chapter 101

1**Chapter Ninety Six: Not Her Decision**

Mr. Gibbs was waiting for her at the Fort's gate. She could see his ghostly figure waiting in the shadow, waiting for her, waiting to take her far away she presumed. Her tears had been wiped from her face bitterly as she had been dragged along but her vision was still blurred. However, as she got closer she could see the heartbreak on the old man's face as she was walked through the gate alone. The guard threw her to Gibbs as soon as he had undid the shackles and growled.

"You have minutes to leave harbour and be on your way. Lord Beckett suggests you take this opportunity and save your own lives while you can, something your friend didn't have the luxury to decide."

The guard made it quite clearly he was still very upset about Elizabeth humiliating him inside the Fort, but it also showed that he was a new guard and not very prepped to the protocols and behaviour just yet. Elizabeth was pulled to her feet by Gibbs, as she rubbed her tender wrists.

"Jack chose this you bloody redcoat! He chose to give his life for..." Elizabeth exclaimed with such spite that Gibbs could see the guard flinch, as she stood up to him in defiance.

The guard raised his hand to strike her, but Elizabeth didn't move. Gibbs pulled her back quickly just before the man's hand struck her, he then faced the guard with scorn and steadied his hand on his pistol. Even through threatening an officer could get him killed it was self defence, besides he about ready to kill at least one redcoat for Jack's sake if not all.

"You might be angry lad but I would have thought you would have more dignity, as a solider of the King, than to hit a lady."He barked.

"She is nothing but a pirate, _female or not_, she deserves what the rest of you do. A short drop and a sudden stop. Now leave this port and do not try and return- it is over for your Captain."

And with that the guard turned hastily on his heel and walked back to the fort, as the other guards closed the gates right behind him.

"You are the ones who deserve that, you are nothing but..." Elizabeth cried, her face full of rage and anger, but her voice rather hollow and her hands shaking.

Gibbs knowing Elizabeth wouldn't give up this fight, and would rather things get messy than her walk way peacefully, had to grab her and nearly drag her away from the Fort.

As soon as they were out of sight Gibbs released Elizabeth and she collapsed onto the ground trembling, her whole body going into terrible convulsions Gibbs squatted at her side. He put his hand on her back, trying ardently to console her and be able to move on, but nothing would help. Nothing would cure her but to be in Jack's arms again, and some how he knew that.

"Hush darlin'. Jack wouldn't want ye to be a'cryin' now, he'd..." Gibbs murmured.

Elizabeth turned suddenly, facing him with eyes full of fire and of pain. Gibbs had to shrink back, a women's fury was nothing he wanted, even in a small dose.

"They're going to kill him, they're going too... it's all my fault. I shouldn't have.." She spoke so sharply that her voice was like cut glass, nearly every word made Gibbs want to wince, or turn away from her but he didn't move.

"Twas'nt your fault. Jack went on his own accord. You had nothin' to do with this. It was just..."

"We have to help him, we have to get him out. We could..."

"No, we can't go back." Gibbs interrupted and was silent a long hard moment as the realisation of those words struck him painfully. "Least not now. Once ye're safe the rest of us 'll come back and see if we can do anything for 'em."

Elizabeth pulled away with a flinch.

"Come back!? They'l kill him before then! We can't leave him at all, we must go back and..."

Gibbs turned quickly, there were footsteps behind them.

"Up, time to move miss."

Elizabeth hauled herself to her feet and ran through the streets behind Gibbs, they ddnts top until they were a few streets up from the harbour. That was when Elizabeth stopped again and would not move. Gibbs halted, turned and faced her.

"Come along 'Lizabeth. We must get ye away 'for..."

"No! I won't leave him. You can- _leave_, be a _coward _but I won't leave him. I'd rather die with him them leave him!"

"It's a touching thought darlin' but Jack 'ad have me head. I'm under strict orders. Now lets go."

Gibbs turned and headed hastily down the ally, only forceing Elizabeth to hurry in his wake.

"Orders? You can't mean-"

"Ney, you think I'd ever listen to them?"

"Then..."

"Jack."

Elizabeth's face scrunched and she felt sick. So Jack _had _planned this. He done everything to get her away, for her to escape safely and he- stay and face the gallows for her. No, he mustn't. He would escape of course he would. He always does.

'_Then why do I feel so horrible, why do I feel like I will never see him again? Why does my heart hurt so much it feels like I can just sit down on this street, this very moment and just cease to breath, cease to live?' _Elizabeth looked around at the seemingly happy world around her, which seemed a little more grey, a little sadder just with the thought of never seeing Jack ever again.

He meant that much to her, and as she said, she'd rather die than live without him. But Jack wouldn't have that, Jack wouldn't want her to. Life had held so much for him, at least she could try and keep going, hoping, praying that one day, just maybe she would hear word that he somehow miraculously escaped and lived.

"He... what did he tell you?" Elizabeth asked, her knees growing weak, and her courage and anger flagging to fuel her being.

"Charged me with ye're safety, I'm to take you away, somewhere he'll find ye when he escapes. Ye'll be safe with me no worries."

"What are you going to do? You, _we _can't just abandon him here while you..."

"Abandon, ney, but I will listen to and obey me Captain and take ye somewhere safe where the _good soldiers of the King _won't find ye." Gibbs replied, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"You can't expect me to listen to you, you know that I'd never go along with you taking me awa and leaving Ja-"

"I know ye'll be killed if ye even try and go back. Ye need to be safe and _alive _if... when Jack escapes. I'm not the ones askin' ye to run darlin', tis Jack."

She was silent a moment then opened her mouth again to protest but Gibbs stopped her harshly, his own anger showing through his mellow character.

"Don't think ye're the only one this doesn't sit right with missy. There's nothing we can do, now move ahead." He said forcefully

Elizabeth was silenced by sharp harsh tone, but she saw the heartache and sadness flash across his eyes, and Elizabeth felt like crying even more right now.

"He'll be alright Mr. Gibbs... won't he?" She asked, softly as they stepped into view of the new ship.

Gibbs looked at her from the corner of his eyes but kept walking. He didn't have the heart to face her now.

"I pray he will darlin'."

Elizabeth turned and looked over her shoulder at the tall fort's walls menacingly hovering over the little town's houses and shops. The wall were lined with beautiful palm trees but it was a place she would never forget, not for the beauty but for the injustice and for the place where she last saw him. Where she was forced to say goodbye.


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter Ninety Seven : Two Years**

Elizabeth jolted from her sleep and gasped for a real breath of air. She looked around her, and slowly lowered her head back down onto the pillow as she recognized the room. It was her little bedroom in the small stone cottage where she lived. She had been living here for two years now, on a moderate sized island north of Cuba. Elizabeth rolled onto her side and stared at the wall beside the closed window. She had been subjected to three weeks of restless, and horrible dreams. Most of which from her old life, most of which depicting things she had never seen, and could not prevent. This night she had been plagued by a scene of the gallows and a convicted man. Elizabeth blinked away tears and any hope of getting any rest the rest of the night. She pulled herself up and out of bed. She had dreamt of Jack.

Elizabeth stood at the crest of a small hill overlooking a small inlet and a midmorning sun. She often spent her days sitting, or walking the beach thinking or writing. Over the past years she had taken up writing down all her adventures and experiences with the crew of the Black Pearl. It seemed to calm her and take her mind away from how long she had been here, waiting for them to come back as she wrote down every detail from her voyages with them.

But this morning she was not writing, she was merely walking the beach once again. Her writing had come to an end and she had summed up the history and the whereabouts of the infamous and loyal crew in one brilliant ending. Elizabeth sat down in the grass just feet from the beach sand and opened the book to the last page, and her last words written down on the crisp cream paper in black beautifully curved letters.

'_After two years the exact known location of The Cypres was unknown as was the condition of the crew... The Scarlett Tide, during the two year span was never seen again, and although rumours and tales still circulate the eastern seas, no one has seen them again... Lord Cutler Beckett was killed by William Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman, in the last battle and many souls were lost but one which will remain legendary._

_Captain Jack Sparrow was hung in the Fort at St. Thomas, West Indies in the fall of 1786. And as he will be missed his spirit and his life will be remembered by those who loved him, and those who served under him. Never has there been such a man as cherished and valued than Captain Jack Sparrow. He will always live on in the hearts and minds of his crew.'_

_This tale, voyage and adventure has been dedicated to this extraordinary man. Whom was greatly loved and whom shall never be forgotten. My heart and soul belongs to you always, my Captain, my love and my dear friend. Elizabeth Swann. '_

Elizabeth closed the book and looked up at the cool aqua water. She closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air and felt herself rocking with the waves as if she was in them. She set her book down and slipped off her boots, setting them next to her book and shawl she placed her toes delicately in the warm, white sand. She slowly walked down the long beach, her long navy skirts swaying and ripping the sand around her in beautiful patterns.

She had waited two years for a ship to appear on the horizon bringing the man back to her whom she loved. Two years of hearing and knowing he was dead, but still waiting. It had been the day previous that she had written those last words down in her journal, her book of the entire tale of the Black Pearl and it's crew but mostly captain. The same day she finally began to come to grips with the fact that he _was not_ coming back to her. However, Elizabeth didn't not forget him. Everyday she thought of him and those precious few hours and days she had spent with him. During this time many rumours surrounded Elizabeth, she became the young women who had been widowed before her marriage to her dashing captain and whom had vowed never to marry again but to continue to wait in hope that he would return to her from the cluthes of death. All knew it would take a miracle to bring this beautiful girl back to her once happy a jovial self, and all thought they would never live to see that day- perhaps they were right.

Elizabeth walked the beach everyday in hope that the tales might be false and that one day on a mysterious black ship her love would sail back to her again. However that day never came. Every day of her life was the same, she walked the crystal sands dreaming of sailing the seas happily with the man she loved, a wiley but charming man no one seemed to understand but loved. As she walked along in her bear feet, she watched the waves going in and out from the sand. Writing or talking to herself as if that brilliant captain was beside her as he had always been.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed deeply now as she thought about her time spent on the island and how she had done all this waiting. Sometimes she thought she was crazy for waiting so long when it was inevitable he was gone but every time she stood on the beach and closed her eyes, she could feel his arms around her and his voice whispering to her in the wind- and she knew that somehow he must be out there looking, and waiting.

After walking along for several minutes, waiting for his whisper in the wind and not finding it Elizabeth noticed something queer and quite out of place, a single bottle brushing in and out along the beach before her with the gentle tide.

Walking towards it and taking a few steps into the cool aqua water her throat tightened as she looked down at the bottle. She didn't move, she just watched the old bottle, unbroken and still holding golden liquid slowly swaying back and forth before her. Elizabeth picked it up, she knew what it was immediately, she had seen this drink far too much to forget it. It was rum. The bottle was a quarter full and corked tightly. She rolled the bottle in her two hands remembering how fond he had been of the drink and of the time they had spent together on a beach quite similar to this one, drinking rum _together_. Elizabeth turned and stepped from the water onto the dry sand as her finger tips traced the bottles slick wet surface. She looked over her shoulder at the sea longingly with a tiny but curios smirk, let it be the sea to place tricks on her, thinking...

A splashing behind her caused Elizabeth to stop dead and turn suddenly and face the water once again. And as she did, she watched a person transform, or rather stand up from the water. Immediately it is clear the person was a man but with the sun shining in her face she is unable to make out his face, or his person. The water streams off the man and down, back to where it came from. Elizabeth was only able to stand and stare, it was clear the man has not yet seen her and unable to move she was left to wait. She was both surprised and anxious, first to see a man suddenly appear from the water on a empty beach and then to find out who he was.

As Elizabeth watches him, pull himself upright to a steady stand something about the way he holds himself, the way he stands causes her to be silent and not question him as she should. The man, still not noticing her, shakes his head quite comically to get rid of all the water. This causes dread-locks to appear, lined with beads and bits of twine or leather treads. As if that was not enough to convince her the man bent over and picks up something floating in the water next to him. Elizabeth's breath catches in her throat as it appears to be a dark leather Trihat, which he places upon his head with a distinguished air. And with that he takes a step forward only to halt abruptly when his eyes fall upon her.

Both eyes are sad, both faces different, a little older, a little sadder but otherwise the same people whom were parted years before. Jack didn't move for the longest moment, and neither did Elizabeth. She couldn't not bring herself to, for fear that he was not the same man she had left years before. And as they remained motionless Jack's eyes darted to the low laying hill ajasent to the beach, where he expects is a house or town given her lonely presence on this deserted beach. However he was also half expecting a man emerge with a child or two from over that hill, but as he waits nothing happens and nothing but the wind in the grass and the gentle tide move.

Elizabeth stared at Jack as her finger tips and then her hands start to tremble. Unable to think of something to say she holds out the bottle slightly. Still unsure if this depiction of Jack is real or not.

"Is this yours sir?" She asked quietly, her voice trembling slightly.

_Maybe he doesn't remember_- she thought. _It has been two years he must not remember_.

"Aye." he replied in that same charming and alluring accent which caused Elizabeth's skin to tingle. She remembered that voice so well. That tone he used when he spoke to women, it was so charming and full of respect, full of adoration and feeling. When he talked to other men his voice was still very charming, witty and handsome but the tone when he spoke to women was something no girl would ever forget.

Elizabeth clenched her jaw tightly as his eyes bore into hers.

'_He is real!' _her heart screamed within her chest. _'This isn't one of your hopeless dreams or fantasias. He's alive ad he's standing right before you.'_

She extended the bottle to him and he walked towards her. Stopping a few feet from her, Jack took the bottle gingerly from her thin, pale outstretched hand.

"Did you lose your ship captain?" She asked, trying to be causal and sneaky, just to see if he was in fact the same person.

"You'll never let that one go will ye Lizzie?" he asked and Elizabeth was silent. Her eyes widened slightly, he _did _remember her.

"How did you...?"

Jack grinned. "Ye think I'd forget ye that easily?"

"I... I only.."

"Ah I see. Ye thought I did."

"No I only... when you didn't..."

"Say hello?" he asked as he stared at her, apparently not even feeling the large water droplet running down his high, beautifully chiselled cheek bone and down his neck. Elizabeth grew uncomfortable as she watched the water droplet, trail down his neck and disappear under his soaking wet shirt. She blinked and looked away, embarrassed to where her thoughts were going. She stared hard at the sand beneath her for a moment then looked back up boldly.

_Why couldn't she look? She wasn't spoken for, and neither was he._

So Elizabeth watched him. She just stared, drinking in his beauty. His hair was slightly different, his clothes were as well. His pistols were shoved in the belt across his chest and his sword at his side were the same. His hat was the same old hat he had always worn, and as her eyes roved over his face she only then noticed how much he had changed. A new but faded scar on his chin and opposite jaw as well as a red bruised spot on his left cheek bone just below his eye flawed his beautiful skin. His eyes were slightly murky with knoll but otherwise still those deeply tempting chocolate brown. But it was something in his eyes that changed his look altogether. They were clouded, possibly with time or merely life but he looked more solemn and quieter than he had ever been before. However Elizabeth was glad to see that familiar sparkle hiding within them again.

Suddenly Jack's face changed, he gave her a comical little look that asked the question '_Yes, are you alright? You want to ask me something?' _

Elizabeth blushed and looked down, with a tiny pleading smile.

"I don't see a..." she shut her mouth and Jack smiled.

"See a ship." he smirked, finishing the sentence for her, and looked out to the sea facing the beach. "Well ye see there _was _one there, not to long ago... previously... _once_...

His eyes took on a far away look of innocence, or comical shock and then banished the look by turning to her, facing her intensely and continuing as if it had never happened.

"... but the bugger's didn't seem to like me ever consistent _winning _hand at dice."

"They marooned you? Here?"

"Dropping off- _actually_. I had a choice of staying in the brig or trying for land."

"And you chose to swim."

"Good thing I did." he gave her a smirk, which caused her to blush.

Elizabeth lowered her eyes again.

'_A coincidence brought him here'_ she thought. _'That doesn't mean he still feels the same as before. It doesn't mean anything actually, just he's alive and right before me._'

"So where are you headed next?" She asked, facing his painfully familiar and loving eyes.

"No idea." he answered more honestly than she had ever heard before. "Maybe I'll sit here for a bit, hear some news, take in the sights, the shade- the rum."

"Jack..."

"Don't worry luv, I'm not here to interrupt ye'r _happily ever_ _after_. I'll leave you and the husband a..." He interrupted quite quickly.

"Jack I..."

"Ye don't need to say anything Lizzie, it's been a long time. I understand you..."

Jack fleetingly looked across the beach as something caught his eye. A man now stood at the crest of the hill, looking down on the beach watching them. Even though Jack had expected it, to find Elizabeth married and happy, he had hoped that everyone was wrong. He knew Elizabeth and he hadn't listened to what anyone else had to say about her, she was his then and forever. He had spent two years searching the Carribean for her, he had looked everywhere tirelessly. But as Jack looked across the beach to the man standing there, his heart broke. All his hopes smashing like glass. It wasn't meant to be. Time stood still was Jack watched the man, only to receive another sharp pang of heartbreak when another figure emerged from the tall grass. A little girl. Jack's throat tightened as he looked at the girl, the wind blowing her dress as she reached up for her father's hand.

_'That could have been my little girl,'_ he told himself sadly, _'and this could have been your little wife... bugger Jack why'd you have to screw it up again.'_

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, seeing a shadow skim across his eyes. She turned suddenly and caught sight of the man standing on the top of the hill with the little girl. Elizabeth looked back at Jack to find him still watching the little girl and the man.

"She's beautiful Lizzie."

Elizabeth blinked.

"She is, very beautiful." she furrowed her brow then.

_Wait_- _he couldn't think. _

"I'm happy for you Lizzie, and I'm glad ye got..."

Jack's eyes flickered up once again by more movement, he looked up to the hill again and suddenly his words dried on his tongue and he was silent. A women now stood on the hill with the man and the little girl. The woman held her hand out to the girl and the man put his arm around her shoulder. Jack's brow furrowed and he looked down to Elizabeth, who was looking over her shoulder at them. She then turned and looked to Jack with a small smile as he was examining her.

"Is that ye'r husband?" Jack asked pointing at the man.

"No." she smiled. "I'm... not married."

"That's Alex, one from Frankie's crew. He stayed behind to watch over me and ended up marrying and settling here. Do you remember him? He was one of the men who found us on the beach that night so many years ago." she explained gently, when he had remained silent and just stared at the couple and child then back down to Elizabeth with shock

Elizabeth gave him a sad little smile.

"I head many reports of your death, you seem to have concealed your escape very well."

"Aye, well I had some help with that." Jack replied blankly, still surprised he had been right and she wasn't married.

'_Wait... she had waited? She's _still _waiting. Bugger- she waited for you Jack 'ol boy. She's still yours, you lucky son of all that is free and wild... she's yours.' _Jack's mind ran wild and his heart beat skipped only to double it's speed.

There was silence for a moment, Jack just staring at Elizabeth as she began to relate a few things that had happened while staring down to the water or sand, anywhere but his face.

"You would have heard that Mr. Gibbs has taken the crew as well as charge of your ship in your absence and William has become the new ruler of the depths, freeing his.."

Jack stepped forward, dropping the bottle in the sand beside him, grasped Elizabeth's face in his hands and kissed her powerfully. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, gladly, and held him tightly as he held her to his soaking person.

"You found me... _how _did you find me?" she whsipered when they borke apart.

"I gave you a promise. I'd find ye."

"I didn't want to leave." She whispered hoarsely as tears rolled from her eyes. Jack gave her a little grin.

"I know luv."

Elizabeth's lip quivered as she stepped forward into his arms again and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Jack I've waited two years for you and I'd wait longer if need be but please... please say that again."

Jack grinned jovially now and picked her up off the sand. Holding her in his strong arms he turned circles in the sand, twirling her as he kissed her again, both were smiling with wild explicit happiness, faster and faster they turned.Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh aloud. She felt like a child again, she was so happy. Elizabeth had never seen him so happy before and as he laughed along with her she realized she had never heard his laugh either. So many things had changed, so much time had passed, it would take them some time to get to know each other again but Elizabeth didn't care. She'd spent the rest of her life getting to know Jack Sparrow- all of him and she's enjoy every minute of it. Soon Elizabeth's laugter grew lighter and Jack's spinning slowed, as they bent their heads together and rested their foreheads upon the other he set her gently back down in the sand. His arms never leaving her, but enveloped her once again and they breathed deeply, recovering from the laughing and the twirling Jack whispered to her softly.

"I told ye ye wouldn't be able to resist one day luv."

"_One_ day? Jack I've wanted to _everyday _since you left."

Jack grinned softly again, and ran his hand up her back, causing goose bumps to crinkle over her skin, but she smiled happily.

"There anything else ye wanted to do everyday since I left ye?"

Elizabeth pulled away a bit, only enough to turn her head to face his, where she nuzzled it next to his bent neck and kissed his golden soaking wet skin.

"Horribly naughty things." She whispered with a little smile and Jack grinned as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"But other than that only one thing. A question you had promised to answer right after.."

"I remember." Jack interrupted.

Elizabeth was silent a moment, looking up at his face.

"You do?"

"Aye luv- What's ye'r question?"

"Can we be married now?"

Jack was silent a moment but she felt his arms grasp her tightly ever so slightly.

"I would have thought we already were."

"If we were I would be introducing you to a child right about now." Elizabeth replied honestly.

Jack was silent for such a long time that Elizabeth began to fear she should not have spoken but then he pulled away and looked down, deeply into her eyes unflinchingly. The moment he spoke Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears ad her heart swelled.

"'lizabeth Swann do ye take me Captain Jack Sparrow to be ye're husband to have 'n to hold, in sickness and health and promise to love and be devoted to as long as ye shall live, and then some?"

Elizabeth blinked slowly once as Jack's hand intertwined with hers tightly.

"Yes... I do." She whispered "And I love you."

Jack smiled softly as he stepped forward, and as the placed their foreheads together Jack recited his vows and then whispered to her before they kissed.

"I love you Lizzie Sparrow."


	103. Chapter 103

1**Chapter Ninety Eight: After the End**

Tia Dalma smiled as she looked down at the two beautiful children before her, sitting very content on two large cushions at the foot of her chair. One a boy, who looked to be eight had wavy blond hair, dark brown eyes, a round face and dressed modestly in slacks and dark blue shirt, vest and small dark Trihat. His eyes were filed with mirth and pleasure for life while the other's were filled with intent interest and beautiful mischief. The other was a little girl, near six years old. She had beautiful dark brown hair, a slender face and high cheek bones, dark green eyes and dressed the same way as the boy, minus the hat.

"And dat's da tale of da lady and 'er captain." Tia smiled tenderly at the two.

"They lived happily ever after, right auntie Tia?" The little girl asked adorably.

Tia smiled, her eyes shining as she looked at the pair.

"Aye Dawn darlin'. I would say dey did."

"Course they did, it's momma and papa... right?" the little boy spoke up, eyeing Tia curiously.

"What makes ye say dat?" Tia asked, rather solemnly with teasing eyes, but Mason smiled with sudden confidence.

"Cause there's no better pirate than papa. 'Sides papa defeated the navy, he's the only one who did it all 'imself- _you _left that out."

"Same story different versions." Tia smiled, reciting her words cheekily. "And all are true."

Dawn looked over at her brother and gave him a scowl.

"I know it's momma and papa but it's still a happy ending, that's how all good stories end."

The little boy rolled his eyes and turned back to Tia Dalma.

"What happened next?"

Tia smiled rather tenderly and looked at the two.

"De captain and his lady were married and sailed the seas as dey had promised. But soon de lady was taken back tu land wh'are she gave birth to a child, a handsome baby boy."

Mason smiled proudly and Dawn listened intently to where she came in.

"De happy couple lived on land for a short time den returned to de sea with d'eir newborn son."

Shadows moved beyond the door as Tia Dalma spoke and was slowly and silently opened exposing the very captain and lady Tia was talking about, but happily they remained silent and in silence they watched and listened to their children and close friend without being noticed.

"Then Dawn was born right?" Mason asked, causing Tia to smile once again.

"Aye, she was."

"I know what happened next!" Dawn interrupted with a large smile. "We sailed until mommy was going to have a baby then we came here and..."

Tia Dalma smirked as she looked up at the happy parents standing at the door.

"And then we'll be back doin' what we do best."

The children immediately turned and jumped up at the sound of their father's voice.

"Papa! Momma!" Dawn cried running to them. Elizabeth bent down and picked up her little girl hugging her happily as she kissed her cheek several times repeatedly.

"Miss us?" She laughed.

"Is it a girl? I have a little sister?" Dawn cried, totally ignoring Elizabeth's question.

Elizabeth smiled and turned to Jack who was holding the new baby securely in his arms, wrapped in a blanket as he stood a few feet in from the door still. Dawn squirmed and reached for Jack. Elizabeth set Dawn down, who was running as soon as she hit the floor, and mussed Mason's hair as he stopped by her side and hugged her affectionatly.

Dawn jumped up and down before Jack, trying to see the baby.

"Can I see? A girl? Can I see?!"

Jack smiled and leaned down to his little girl but kept the baby hidden.

"Not until I get some darlin'." he smiled as he tapped his cheek.

Dawn giggled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Jacks' cheek adorably and then look down at the little bundle in her father's arms as he unwrapped it slowly. Elizabeth and Mason drifted over to Jack and Dawn's side to look at the new addition to the happy family.

Elizabeth was staring lovingly down at her husband while Jack was lovingly looking down to the tiny baby in his arms, as if nothing else existed in the world nearly as important as this tiny little child in his arms. He was a proud and natural father. And Elizabeth loved seeing him with their children, they loved him so much and he loved them. She was happy they had found each other again and she was happy they had been successful in building their life together. She couldn't imagine it without him.

Tia Dalma smiled softly as she watched the touching scene from afar. The happy ending she had helped create and the story she helped set straight. She wondered how Elizabeth would feel knowing how her life could have ended up like, and she wondered if this life was better than the one she had given up. Tia Dalma smirked and she moved from her chair and slowly swaggered over to the little family, smiling at them all. No, they deserved this. They weren't missing out on anything by being together and possessing the opportunity to write their own life story, they had set things straight. Maybe one day she'd tell them. Maybe one day she'd tell them about a story where a lady and a captain hadn't had things how they wanted, and about a time when things were very different. Maybe.


End file.
